Do not trust the flower
by Just Curios
Summary: Undertale AU, main plot gets extended/changed, Toriel will accompany Frisk, Second Person
1. The fall

**\- A/N -To make things clear between us-**  
 **This is my first fan fiction so please don't expect a masterpiece.**  
 **If my editor is correct there should be no spelling errors but I'm not sure about the comma placement (english is not my first language).**  
 **Some of the commas are placed to underline dramatic/considering pauses. Like this, little, example. Please keep this in mind if you review.**  
 **I started this just to try writing a story and published it first when it reached nine pages.**  
 **There will be no chapter schedule as I write when I've time/ideas.**  
 **Information to the story:**  
 **\- it will be mainly written in the first person (you starring as Frisk)**  
 **\- I'll change/add backstorys of chars**  
 **\- story will be extended/changed slightly**  
 **\- besides that it will follow the main plot, the journey through the underground, meeting the chars (making friends with them (perhaps)), freeing the monsters**  
 **\- mandatory disclaimer: Undertale itself belongs to Toby Fox, I'm just using the setting and characters for a 0815 fan fiction.**  
 **So, that said I hope you will enjoy the story.**

 **\- Reformat 20.10.2016**  
 **Hello reader, it seems that my writing over the last time was not bad (got good reviews (yay :)) but according to informed sources it suffers of walloftextthatmakesitdifficulttoread, so I'm going to reformat it over the course of the next weeks if you read this then chapter one is already done.**  
 **If you've added this to your story list to get updates then you will know when I've updated a chapter. When not then simple look at the amount and length of the paragraphs in the chapter to decide if it is reformatted or not.**

 **!Important! I'm not planing to change elements of the story (except if I find out that I screwed up at some point) but it is most likely that I will add text or rewrite some sentences to describe some situations better (or to fix mistakes).**  
 **So you don't have to reread everything but feedback wouldn't be bad to know what you're thinking of this story and my writing style (development of the characters etc.)**

 **That said, be good and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The fall**  
You are falling.  
You don't know for how long.  
It feels like an eternity but it can't be more than bare seconds.  
The air is howling in your ears, pressing itself against your blue sweater letting its purple stripes move like waves on a stormy day as sharp rocks rush by, every one sharp enough to reduce you to a smear on the wall if you would hit one of them.

The sound of the air changes as a faint silvery plane surface blocks the way down deeper into the earth.  
Yanking your arms in front of your face you brace yourself for the bone shattering impact but dive right into it without even causing a ripple.  
Like water in a cold lake the silvery glowing void inside the thing surrounds you slowing your fall and stealing the warmth from your body as you pass it.

Exiting the void you fall again in normal speed but much slower then before so instead of breaking every bone you just get multiple bruises as you hit and roll down the small slope two meters beneath it.

Realizing that you are not death you sit up groaning a bit as different bruises flare up in pain. It looks like you're in a cave, you can't make out much details in the twilight but there are flowers everywhere, bright yellow flowers, and it seems on of them is looking straight into your eyes.

But that is nonsense because you know flowers don't have eyes, or a mouth, although this one really looks like it has a face. Curious you crouch a bit closer.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Jolting back in surprise you staggered to get back up as the flower greeted you with a broad grin waving one of its petals to you.

Still with the big smile it asks while tilting its 'head' slightly, "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"

Still in surprise, you nod slightly.

"Golly, you look so confused.", it noted with a concerned voice before it continued happily in the next second, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

 _That that would be quite nice_ , nodding again you point at yourself to introduce you, "ffFriisk".

"Hi Frisk, nice to meet ya`, sooo where do I start, where do I start, ok first of all you will need something that is called Love, have you heard of it?", it explains to you still smiling.

Of course you have, you nod.

Seemingly happy about your knowledge it tells you, "Splendid you will need a lot of it to survive down here."  
It seems to have sensed your uneasiness at the 'survival' part, because it continues prompt in a reassuring voice, "But don't worry my friend I've plenty of Love and I'll share something with you."

That calms you a little.

"You see down here, Love is shared through...", it pauses a moment, "Little white…," another pause, "Friendliness pellets. Are you ready?" It concludes as seven or eight little white spheres appear around its head. "Get as many as you can!", it shouts happily at you as the pellets dart without warning into your direction.

Widening your eyes in sudden surprise you dodge each one in reflex.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," it said blinking surprised as well.  
"Perhaps, that was a bit to fast, how about a second round?", it asks with a slightly stressed voice as a new circle of pellets appears.  
As it sees that you're still nervous due the previous rapid action it suggests, "Hmm, why don't we start with one and after you see that I'm sincere you catch the rest?"

Rapid nod, _that seems fair._

"Ok, here it comes," it warns you still smiling with a honeyed voice before one of the pellets moved slowly over to you.

Extending one hand you cup the white glowing sphere with your fingers as it stops right in front of you. It disappears with a faint clink as it touched your palm sending a pulse of sudden warmth through your arm that lowered the pain of the bruises along its way.

"See? Its just pure looove.", the flower states with its big smile as its sees your happy expression.

You nod grinning happily as your arm starts to feel even better.

"Okay, here comes the rest!", as the rest of the pellets make it to you, you make sure to touch them all as they float by.

You start to giggle slightly as the warmth in your body grows with each disappearing pellet.  
Closing your eyes you take some time to enjoy the warmth and lightness of your whole body as the last pellet disappears with its soft clink.  
Opening your eyes again you try to thank the flower, doing your best to pronounce it right you manage to say, „Tthank you."

„Ah don't mention it buddy just wait a bit, the best part is still coming up."

Tilting your head in a questioning manner you look at the plant curious what it means with 'the best part'.

„Just wait, it should happen every second now…" It bended a bit into your directon then its grin widens and it notes, "Ah there it is."

 _What? Where?_ Looking around you try to find whatever the flower had noticed but everything seems to be still the same, except for the flower, its grin doesn't looks so nice anymore and its eyes are fixed onto... _my hand? What is with it?_ It seems perfectly normal it is just shaking a little. You try to stop it but it doesn't comply. Irritated by this you make a fist. Feeling the pain of your nails pricking your skin stops the shaking but your arm starts to throb a little. Still looking onto your hand you feel something wet running over your face. It is sweat. _But it is cold in here so why do I sweat?_

Shivering in the sudden cold you embrace yourself looking for warmth and comfort but the only things you find is that breathing takes a lot more effort then usual and your tummy starts to ache as if you had eaten to many sweats.

The flower doesn't seems to notice your condition, it is still smiling.

Dropping to your knees you try your best to continue breathing as you open your mouth to ask the flower for help, „H-h-hhhe-".

„Don't say it, you need help aren't ya`?", it interrupts you observing the situation with tilted head, „Perhaps you're right. It would be cruel to let you suffer over an hour."

 _An hour? What is it talking about?_

„I mean, there is no fun in it, when the poison does all the work isn't it? So let me ‚help' you," even spoken softly and drowned with compassion this statement sent cold shudders down your spine, not that you would notice them still sweating and shivering through the poison in your blood stream.

Small whines start to sprout out of the earth twining themself around your ankles and wrists as you struggle to pull you back together.

„Oh, don't go now, we're just starting!", it snarls as it flings you to the ground covering your upper body in whines as well.

It gets difficult to breathe with all the stuff above your chest, you're starting to struggle in panic but the grasp just tightens with each futile movement.

Showering you in small lumps of dirt the flower changes its position growing now out of the ground right to your face.

Still trying your best to continue breathing and freeing yourself, you ignore it. As you feel something sharp cutting your left cheek you stop and twist your head clockwise to escape the pain seeing the flower towering over you with a new whine extended in your direction, it has thorns.

„So, now that I've got your attention, what would you prefer? Dead through strangling, a sliced throat or the poison already in your body?", it asks you with a sugary voice, seemingly enjoying its little game and still smiling. Trying to stretch its smile even more as it sees you tearing up it continues, „Oh don't look at me like that, I'm a flower, I will not start to feel guilty. Besides, didn't your mommy warn you that buttercups are poisonous?"

No. She didn't because… it doesn't matter now.

You lie there, water in your eyes, body still shivering, blood running down your cheek as the thorned whine gets placed over your throat, „Sooooo, if you are to excited to decide then I'll go with option B. I haven't seen human blood in a long while.", it informs you with a tense voice exposing long sharp fangs under its lips.

Closing your eyes you wait for the inescapable pain to rip your life away.


	2. Toriel

**Toriel**

A warm breeze stroke over your face and closed eyelids as it crossed you from left to right aiming directly at the flower holding you still captive before heat and forcefully suppressed air erupted not a meter to your right.

Moving erratically Flowey's whines cramped around your limbs as its high pained screech echoed through the cave before a new shower of dirt rained onto you and the thorned whine retraced in a fast movement leaving a line of pain across your neck.

Wincing in pain you opened your eyes seeing that the flower is gone and only a small burned circle marks its former position. Tearing in panic at the now limp whines still around your limbs you start to free yourself not wanting to be here anymore when whatever burned the plant comes to probably have its own 'fun-time'.

Freeing yourself from the last bits you hear soft thuds coming from your left as somethings makes its way to you step. by. step.

Struggling to your feet you staggered away from the source of the noises legs weakened by the poison and previous running. One step, another step, after the sixth or eight step your legs crumbled under you to weak to support your weight any longer sending you with flailing arms to the ground.

Whimpering in fear you tried to get back up expecting a attack or another breeze burning you to ashes. Breathing heavily you manged to get on your knees before sudden realization let you stop like a anxious dear in the headlights of a car. Whatever came from behind, had stopped.

A soft voice barely two meters behind you broke the sudden silence, „Do not be afraid, my child." Not daring to move you just sit there as the voice continues, „I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see, if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time."

Racing thoughts in your mind, you can't run, you can't hide. Turning slowly around you spot someone standing behind you. It is humanoid, taller than most people you know, arms and head covered in white fur, two short pointy horns and floppy ears. It looks like, like a big goat on two legs in a purple dress with white sleeves.

Waiting for you to end your examination it stands still until you let your gaze wander back to its head. _No sharp fangs_ , it goes through your mind as the ‚goat' opens her (you think Toriel sound like a girl's name) snout and the soft voice sounds again, „Child, you don't look like you're alright. Would you allow me to come closer to see if I can help you?" Seeing you flinch remembering Flowey's ‚help' she adds hurriedly, „I promise I won't hurt you."

Knowing that you can't outrun her and you really need help gives you no other choice then to nod anxiously.

Seeing your response she comes closer and kneels down in front of you inspecting every one of your bruises with her purple eyes.

Letting out a fearful whine your body stiffened on the sight of her hand extending to you. The hand with the really sharp looking nails that could probably pierce your skin like butter.

„Fear not my child, I just want to inspect your neck.", she assures you. Pausing the movement of her hand she gave you a moment to calm a little before she placed her index finger under your chin.

A quiet whimper escaped your lips as the skin over your throat stretched on the gentle push of her finger forcing your head upwards.

„Oh my, it looks like my intervention was right in time, poor child," you hear her gasp as she looked at the still burning cut across your neck. „There, there let me heal it.", she continues mumbling to herself as she pulled her hand back to place it onto your chest.

Lowering your head to relive the skin you spotted something red soaked into the soft fur covering the knuckle on her index finger.

Closing her eyes she pressed the hand a little bit down and a wave of heat emitted from your chest flowing into your body.

As before by Flowey the pain softens and you feel better but this heat feels different, it feels more like the comforting one emitting from a heater than the one from a greedy burning fire.

Pulling her hand back she gave you some time to observe the now nearly healed bruises, looking a bit worried as you touch the caked line on your neck.

After some time goes by, and the only shiver you feel comes from the cold ground, you thank her misspelling most of the two words but she doesn't seems to care at least for the moment.

Some more time goes by but none of you spoke a word. You get a bit sleepy as the adrenaline in your body doesn't longer support you. _I'll close my eyes for a second... just blinking... nothing more... perhaps one or two seconds... or a bit longer..._ Feeling the flowers stroking over your face everything goes dark as you collapsed. 


	3. Home

**Home**

 _Butterscotch, no cinnamon, both?_ Something is smelling like butterscotch and cinnamon. Opening your eyes you see, _nothing?!_ You sit up, a little bit to fast as red dots exploded behind your eyes. Supporting your body with your arms you waited for the sudden dizziness to go by.

Something soft is covering you, _a blanket?_ Fumbling around you find yourself covered in a blanket under your head lies a soft pillow and both ends of your sleeping place end in something that feels like wood, _is this a bed?_

Anxious you listen for foreign movements or breaths but it seems you are alone. Knowing that you can't wait forever you take a deep breath and start to reach with your hands further into the darkness. Nothing to your right. Continuing on the left you feel something soft, like fur, you stop. No movement. It doesn't feel like a living thing. Carefully you let your hand wander further. _Just a plushie._ Relieved you release the air trapped in your chest.

‚Looking' further you find a small metallic rod standing besides the head section of your ‚bed' a small cord hanging at its side. Gathering all your bravery you pull on the cord.

Cutting through the darkness a soft light starts to illuminate the room. Blinking rapidly you wait for your eyes to adjust. You are in a big room, nothing special, a child sized bed, a cupboard, a red and white carpet, wooden floor and a floor lamp your hand still attached to its cord. Looking besides your bed there are a white and a red plushie. It seems no one is around.

Sliding out of the bed you can see a small shelf with shoes in a diversity of sizes and a small table with another lamp previously covered from your sight by the cupboard.

Trying your best not to startle anything you tiptoe to the door, opening it a bit you peek into a hallway. Seeing only more wooden floor and a yellow and white carpet you risk it to step out of the room.

The hallway is decorated with some plants, the carpet and more lamps _are there no windows in here?_ Looking to your left you can see a death end, two doors and a mirror.

Ignoring the doors you make your way to the mirror, you don't want to anger your ‚hosts' by entering them without permission.

The mirror shows you, yourself. Still dirty from the fall and your encounter with Flowey. On the collar of your blue sweater sticks a dark mass, pulling it a little bit down you gulp a little as you see the cake and the dark smears of dried blood over your neck. You were really lucky that Toriel was there in time _just a little bit later and… Better don't think of it._ Shuddering a little you drag your eyes away from the mirror to go back down the hallway.

Crossing the door of the room you've awakened you come into a hall, a door to the left seems to go to the outside, in front of you is a passage into another room, on the right stairs leading down _and there is a window._

Peering through the window over the stairs you can see crumbled walls covered in greens and twilight. Seeing not really much as the position of the window the direction of the stairs and your height letting you only see through the far right corner, you enter into the next room.

A table with chairs, a big shelf with books, a chimney with a burning fire and Toriel reading a book in an armchair awaited you. Freezing as you enter you wait for her to notice you.

Continuing reading It doesn't seems like Toriel has noticed your presence.

Waiting nervously you don't really know what to do so you take a few steps closer and freeze again.

Nothing happens.

You step a little bit closer.

Still nothing.

More steps.

Nothing.

Taking a few additional steps you are now directly in front of the armchair.

Nothing.

Not knowing what else to do you extend your right hand and thug two times at the bottom part of her dress. Retracting your hand quickly you hid both of them behind your back as the movement of her head over the book stops.

Lowering the book Toriel's gaze wandered through the room until she looks down and spots you.  
„Up already, I see?", she commented moving the corners of her snout to, a smile, you presume. Not sure what to do with this statement you waited for her to continue, „Sorry for taking you here without your consent my child but I didn't wanted you to catch a cold out there or something worse."

 _Something like Flowey?_ Shuddering a little on this thought you decide to drop it.  
„Nnno prrobllm.", you manage to say, chiding yourself to speak more clearly. „Thank you for. ssavingg. me," that sounded a bit better but leaves your throat aching. You don't know how long you can keep this up but luckily for you your stomach starts to grumble.

„Oh, you must be hungry. Why don't you take a seat while I go and fetch some food for you?", she offered standing up rushing over to the next room leaving the book and you behind.

Still cautious you went over to the table, struggling a little you pulled back on of the big chairs but sitting on it is another matter. After your foot slid two times away from the polished legs you manage to lift yourself into the chair.

Toriel comes back a pie in one and some dishes in the other arm. Placing it all onto the wooden surface she suppressed some chuckles as she sees only your head reaching over the table. „Wait child, I'll get something to lift you up," she promised leaving the room again.

Trying to distract yourself from your burning cheeks you focus your attention on the pie. It seems it is the source of the strange smell you noticed earlier. You wonder how it tastes.

Coming from behind Toriel's voice interrupted your thoughts, „Ok child please stand up so I can place this onto the chair."

Leaving the chair you see her returning from the hall with a folded blanket which she placed on the chair before she stepped back.

Thinking about a way to climb the now even higher chair Toriels hands coming from behind catch you of guard, stiffening in panic you get lifted up into the air and placed onto the blanket. Heart still beating in shock you watch her placing a dish and a glass of water in front of you before she takes a seat opposite to you.

Reaching out to the cake she cuts you a generous slice, _with a spoon?_ Placing the piece onto your plate she sees your questioning look to the spoon but ignores it.

Looking down to the piece of pie you notice, the fork also a spoon. As your stomach grumbles again you decide to ignore the one sided range of silverware and start to eat. Carefully you insert the first spoonful of pie into your mouth. It tastes not bad, cinnamon and butterscotch mixing into a new flavor a cinnascotch flavor, you like it!

Observing you seemingly enjoying the pie she tells you smiling, „I'm glad you like it, its a cinnamon-butterscotch pie. I baked it for you to get better." As you look up in surprise that someone has taken the time to prepare such a threat for you she adds a bit ashamed, „To be sincere I intended to make a butterscotch pie but flipped a page in the cookbook."

Trying to show your gratefulness you do your best to thank her and assure her that the pie is perfect, „No problem, I likke it thank you. Sorrry for the circumstan-," your throat erupted in pain sending you into a coughing fit spitting crumbs all over the table.

Rushing over to you Toriel starts to pat your back trying her best to help you. As you stop coughing she lifts the glass from the table bringing it to your lips, „Here my child drink something, it will help."

Thankful you start drinking while she ensures that you only take small sips of water. After you had enough to ease the pain in your throat you turn your head into her direction eyes still lowered, „sorry", you whisper throat still sore.

Placing the glass back onto the table and stroking some hairs out of your face she advises, „You don't need to apologize, just stop eating the next time before you speak."

 _It wasn't the eating._

Looking at you she noted, „You still don't look so god, how about you take a bath and rest a little bit longer? We can talk tomorrow after you had some more time to recover."

She is right you are still a bit dizzy and a bath sounds like heaven to you. Nodding you give your approval to her suggestion still avoiding to look into her eyes.

Grabbing around you she transported you and the blanket to a nearby wall, „Ok my child, just wait here I will prepare everything," leaving you leaned to the wall she exits the room.

As you lie there you feel something pressing against your left hip, sliding a hand into your pocket you find the paper.  
The paper.  
You don't want her to find the paper. Making your way over to a small stand with a fire-fork you slide the paper behind it. Going back to the blanket you can hear Toriel moving back and forth through the hallway. Sitting back down you consider your situation. Toriel is nice, she saved you from the flower and baked you a pie. Should you stay? More important would she allow you to stay?

Hearing Toriel calling for you, you decide to think about that again tomorrow after the ‚talk' she promised. Walking down the hallway you see that the last door is ajar, opening it fully you are now in a bathroom.

Toriel standing in front of the bathtub turning around sensing you instructs, „The water should now be right. Just leave your clothes aside I'll launder them later," with that she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Waiting a bit if something else happens you stand in the room. As nothing disturbs you, you go over to the tub diving your hand into the water. Pleasantly warm the water surrounds it. Placing your dirty clothes aside as instructed you let yourself sink into the water enjoying its comforting embracement.

You don't know how long you were lying there until the sound of the opening door interrupted your solitude. Sitting up startled you see a arm in a white sleeve placing something through the small jar onto the ground before the door closes again.

Not wanting to block the bath inconveniently longer you cleanse yourself with a sponge, carefully rubbing over the bruises and the cake on your neck. Covering yourself into a towel you go over to the door drying yourself on the way. Something is laying there. It looks like a nightdress a wide but short nightdress. Picking it up it seems that it was shortened recently. Assuming it is for you put it on. To wide, but comfy.

Avoiding the cold ground by stepping only onto the carpet you go back to ‚your' room, someone changed the sheets during your bath. Tucking yourself in it takes some time for you to fall asleep due to the unfamiliar sounds of the house.

* * *

As you awake later you find your cleaned clothes and a note waiting for you.

„Dear child, I hope you rested well. I'm bug hunting and will be back shortly. The pie is in the fridge if you are hungry. Should you need something to pastime there are toys in the box at your bed and plenty of books to enjoy in the living room.

Back soon, Toriel"

 _Toys?_ Checking the box there are many different things, action figures, wooden cars, colored balls and other stuff. Deciding to save the toys for later you head to the kitchen to threat your grumbling stomach first. Crossing the small stand in the living room you pocket the paper again.

The Kitchen looks not much different then the one in your old home. Fridge, sink, oven, worktop, shelves with ingredients and a microwave everything there. Opening the fridge you find the pie, sadly placed out of your reach halfway between the top. It takes you some time but you mange to drag a chair from the living room over to the kitchen to use it as a step stool.

Carefully balancing on the chair you take the pie out and place it on the worktop besides the fridge. After some more chair dragging and climbing there are now a plate and a spoon (you weren't able to find a single knife or a fork) sitting besides the pie.

Exhausted from the action you take a short break before you enjoy another slice of the cinnascotch delicacy. After your business in the kitchen is finished you take a look at the books in the living room. _72 uses for snails, monster history, flora and fauna of the underworld, cooking with fire magic – 99 easy recipes... that are a lot of books._

 _Toriel is still not back perhaps I should take a look?_ The front door opens without problems.  
 _It is so dark and what are these sounds?_ You take a step out.  
Everything goes silent.  
Slowly very slowly you step back into the hall and close the door.

* * *

Playing with a fire truck and some action figures you hear the front door open. Peeking out of your room you see Toriel's back disappearing into the living room. Putting the toys away you follow her. Hearing Toriel rummaging in the kitchen you wait for her in the living room.

„Greetings child, did you find everything?" You nod. „Okay, that is good." She seems a little bit nervous but continues, „So, do you have any questions?"

Yes, you have. „Whhere am I?", you ask trying again your best to pronounce it right.

„Oh, this is home," seeing your confusion she adds, „Its the name of this place, home. The King named it after we were", short pause, „after we arrived here."

„Funny name," you comment.

„Yeah naming something is not really a strong point of him," judging her tone the king is not her favorite kind of person.

Taking your time you ask, „Are oter humans here?"

Toriel seems a bit startled by the question, picking her words carefully she answers, „No, not anymore. There were six that fell down like you but they left a long time ago."

Asking a few more questions like where not to go (back into the caves, the cellar) and who else is living down here, she seems to get more and more stressed as would she expect something to come that she don't like so you stop asking. You know enough for now and don't want to bother her.

* * *

Over the next days all is more or less the same, you play with your toys, eat something and sleep. You enjoy living here, Toriel is nice, the ruins are a bit spooky but after some time you get used to it and the ‚monsters' are mostly really friendly.

But you are not really sure if Toriel likes you, you try your best to be a good child but she seems always a bit stressed and distanced when you see here. You must try harder!

Early to bed. Washing behind your ears. Cleaning your room. Eating all veggies up. Nothing helps. But you keep trying.

Sometimes she asks again if you have questions, the first few times you decline. She only seems to get tenser so you try to find questions but that brings you the same result.

* * *

One day it is different. „Child, I know you have question so ask them."

No you have not. You shake your head.

„Do you remember? I promised I won't hurt you."

You nod cautiously.

„So go ahead, ask how you can exit the ruins," calm voice no anger, you don't understand.  
„How you can leave and go back to the surface," you still don't understand.

Did you do something wrong? Did you say something bad?

Your racing thoughts get interrupted by her next sentence, „How you can go back to your family," you feel the paper in your pocket again.

She tried her best to be calm, to keep the sadness out of her voice. They always ask, they always leave. Despite warnings, despite what happened to the other children. This one was no exception, she knew it, she could see it. She just wanted it to end, to get over with it. Every moment now they would say the words. Asking her to send them to their death. At least it wouldn't then be necessary to distance herself from the child anymore. Now, clenching their fists, opening their mouth they will start to ask.

Seeing the child bursting into tears and letting out fast non understandable pleas instead shocked her.

„Child?", more tears and words interrupted only by coughs shaking the little body. Motherly instincts prevailing over her desire to keep herself distanced she kneeled down pulling the child into a hug.

Bringing their head to her shoulder she could understand some of the sentences. Promises to change, to eat more or less, to be a good child and so on only interrupted by pleas to let them stay and coughing fits.

„Child it is ok," the coughs start to outweigh the words. „I won't send you away," they stopped mumbling but continued to sob.

Rocking the child in her arms she started to walk up and down, „Please calm down. It is ok. It is ok."

Eventually the sobbing died down leaving her with the child clinging itself into the emblem on her chest. Cursing herself for being so blind she continued to rock the child until it fell asleep.

Walking slowly down the hallway she looked at the small body in her arms. They locked so lost. Lonely. Why didn't she see it before? She didn't know if she could stand to loose another child but this one needed a carrying person.

Tucking the child in she promised herself to don't let the past prevent her from keeping the child safe. She would start tomorrow, making them another pie and asking them finally for their name.

Trying to remember the recipe she walked back to the living room. Something was lying there where she picked the child up, a small white rectangle. Picking it up it turned out to be a folded paper.

She hesitated for a moment. It belonged to the child, she should not read it. But it could tell her why they, opposed to the other children, didn't desired to leave. Unfolding the paper and reading the first lines she knew enough.

„Poor child," she whispered folding the paper again before she returned to the child's room to place the paper besides their shoes.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

It was roughly a month after your little confrontation with Toriel and life wasn't just great it was heaven under earth. Sure it took some time for her to accept you but after that she was so much nicer.

She started to spend more time with you, playing, reading story's, baking pies but for you the best part was that she wouldn't send you to school every day, she would teach you all by herself! Toriel even allowed you to wander the ruins alone, after she made sure that every ‚monster' knew that you were no threat. You shudder a little as you remember Toriel giving a vegetoid her EVIL stare as it threw a veggie at you. _Why do they even call themself ‚monsters'? They are nice. I should ask Toriel about that later._

Storing this thought away you continued your way to the spider bake sale. The spiders give you creeps but you volunteered to buy some ingredients for Toriel. Besides there is this bowl with monster candy conveniently placed a few rooms behind the sale.

Entering the shop you lifted your hand to the ceiling to greet the spiders sitting in their large web. After you placed the gold and wait to get the ingredients, for a moment, your breathing gets really heavy and cold sweat covers you. Then all goes back to normal and you leave with the ingredients.

 _It is not a problem_ , you tell yourself. This was not the first attack you experienced since you're down here but as long it is just a short dizziness you don't want to bother Toriel.

* * *

There it is placed on a small column stands the bowl with all the candy you could eat. Even if you eat all the candy in it, it will be refilled next time.

Putting your purchases down you went over and take a bit. Enjoying the sugary treat melting in your mouth you take some time to play with the leaves on the floor.

After the candy in your mouth dissolved you go for the next bit. But as you reach for the bowl it happens again.

Your breath gets heavy.

Pulling your hand back you wait for it to pass.

You start sweating.

 _Perhaps it would be better if I go home._ As you lift your foot to leave your legs crumble under you. Stretching your hands out for support you drag the bowl with you to the ground spilling candy everywhere.

Your stomach hurts and it gets even more difficult to breath.

Opening your mouth you try to cry for help.

You don't have enough breath to produce more than a high wheezing.

Trying to get more air into your lungs your body starts shaking. After some time the movement dies down and everything seems to get darker until it all fades to black leaving you alone with your heavy beating heart.

-Bum..Bu-Bum..Bu-Bum...Bu-Bum...Bu-Bum…..Bu—B- Until that stops.

You are now alone in the darkness alone and scared. You want to go back home to Toriel. You don't want to be in the darkness.

 _Perhaps this is just a bad dream?_

You want to wake up but nothing happens.

Feeling panic consuming your thoughts you close your eyes trying to picture it, you are lying in your bed covered into the blanket just like the morning in this dream. Opening your eyes again you can see it floating right in front of you, your room barely lit by the light from the floor shining through the crack of the door.

Stretching out to grab the floating picture your hands collide with a smooth plane surface cold like glass preventing you from reaching it. Regardless how strong you push or punch it doesn't break or budge as it withstands every of your futile attempts.

You cry for help until you get hoarse, "HELP TORIEL PLEASE HELP ME I CAN'T WAKE UP TORIEL PLEASE," and even after that you continue to whisper, "please help me please Toriel..."

But nobody came.

Falling to you knees shaken by heavy sobs you rest your forehead on the barrier. Without warning you fall forward leaving the darkness behind.

-Bum.

Lying in your bed your heavy beating heart sounds like music to you while hot tears of relief flow down your face as you repeat again and again, "It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Nothing more than a nightmare."

But you can still feel the hand on your back pushing you out of the darkness.

* * *

Something is odd today. Normally the child would play in the ruins after the teachings or pastime with toys not cling to her dress.

„Child, is everything okay?", Toriel tried to inquire again, they just nodded as they did with the last three or five question on this topic. _They are so quiet_ , not that they spoke much on other days but today it was only gestures. _Did something frighten them?_

Trying to think of something in the near past she continued to clean the house, sweeping the floor, doing the dishes, laundering as the child always followed some steps behind.

Grabbing a duster she reached a conclusion. _Could this terrible creature be troubling them again or did one of the monsters attack them? No, they behaved normally when I tucked them in yesterday. The clinging started this morning so..._ Kneeling down in front of the child making eye contact she asked with a consoling voice, „My child, did something scare you? A nightmare perhaps?"

They seem to freeze for a moment then a rapid nod. „Do you want to talk about it?", hesitating for a moment they shake their head.

Considering if she should press further deciding against it she suggested, „Ok, how about that, you help me finishing cleaning the house and then I will bake you a pie? A special pie that keeps nightmares away?"

That seems to help as they nodded and started smiling.

Smiling as well she handed over the duster, „Good. Then let us start. Hold this."

Waging it up and down a bit they shoot her a questioning look, knowing that most of the shelf's were out of their reach.

Carefully she grabbed the child, „Ready?"

Looking a bit doubtful they gave her a small nod.

Standing up slowly trying not to scare them with a rapid movement she brought the child up to the shelf's.

They stiffened a bit on the ascent but relaxed again when the movement stopped and started to dust playfully more swirling than actually cleaning.

It took more time than usual to dust all the shelf's but brought the child back to its normal mood so for her it was worth it.

* * *

Lying in your bed you where happy again, still remembering the fun you had cleaning with Toriel and the pie-reward afterwards.

It was an awesome pie with colored sprinkles and a slight strawberry taste, it truly should keep the nightmares away.

Thinking about the day you hopped that your clinging wasn't to much for Toriel, you don't want to be an inconvenience.

Feeling the tiredness of sleep starting to embrace you, your mind was still busy to pushed from the sugar to let you fall asleep fast. _It is so nice here. Toriel is such a good person, to let me live here, to teach me, to play with me, she cares for me just like a mo-_ you don't want to think of that word.

Rolling around pressing the white plushie (your favorite) onto your chest you thought of Toriel urging you to ask how to exit the ruins. _How could she be so sure that I would intend to leave?_ Rolling to the other side. _Why did the other children leave?_ Eyes closing you repeated the thought again.

 _Why did they leave?_

* * *

Something was pursuing you trough a dark corridor. Hearing its steps behind you your burning legs started to move in a faster rhythm, it was still coming closer.

This seemed to be a nightmare, you weren't in control, just observing the dream unfolding itself.

Rounding a corner you got a short glimpse of your body as your head moved down to evade a vine. It was the wrong size, taller than you and clothed in a black T-shirt.

This dream was strange. Everything seemed unknown to you even when your mind identified it as part of the ruins laying behind Toriels house it was terrifying alien in your eyes.

A voice shouted behind you obscured by a shortness of breath (and pain?), "Please come back this is the wrong way!", it sounded strangely familiar.

Lungs starting to burn you were speeding up entering into a new part of the ruins.

You wanted to stop, you were warned that this part was dangerous but your legs don't stop.

The voice sounded again, "Child please listen, the ground here is not stable! I'm not mad at you! Please stop and let us talk about it!"

There was something in the corners of your eyes, a faint light blue shine. Twisting your head the perspective suddenly twisted as well.

The dream head didn't move and you could still see the corridor but at the same time there was a new room before your mind's eye. It was pitch black with a shining light blue beating heart at its center.

Moving closer you felt waves of fear radiating from the fast beating heart. The fear to die, to be trapped and to never see your loved ones again, every wave shaking you as it would come from within yourself as the dream body bursted into another room.

This time the shout from behind was filled with pure anxiety, "CHILD STOP!"

Another fearful wave emitted from the heart as your body starts to sprint pounding its feet to the ground with each step.

Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Crack!

Splintering stone under you, your right foot diving into nothing.

Breath taking shock for a moment as you fall, then you hit a wall.

And another.

Then the ground.

Adrenaline and shock muffled the pain a bit but your chest still feels like someone had set it on fire. Emitting from a sharp pointy pain on your chest a warm liquid started to run over your belly.

The dream head closed its eyes the heart stops and for a moment the time seems to pause.

A new wave passes you filled with compassion, slight annoyance and a question, it feels like it comes from behind the heart.

The wave hangs for a moment in the air then it gets crushed by a bigger one from the heart composed of desperation and the wish to end it. Then the heart ruptured sending small glowing fragments into the darkness.

As you look again the former place of the heart is empty except for a small shadow standing there following the path of some fragments with its head emitting a last wave of pity before it vanished.

Then the dream ends.

* * *

Opening your eyes you lie in your bed, soaked in sweat and the plushie fixed in a death grip.

Tears start to stroll down your cheeks as you rock back and forth trying to calm yourself. _It felt so real, the stones under my feet, the spiderwebs in the corridors and the pain._

A stronger sob. _The pain as I hit the ground. Why didn't the cake help?_

You stop, running a hand over your eyes wiping away the tears. _Perhaps I need to eat more of it? Would Toriel get mad when I eat at this time?_

Still pressing the plushie at your chest you hesitated for a moment, then you leave the bed.

 _I don't want to have another nightmare._ With this thought you tiptoed down the floor the plushie still in your arm. Anxious to make a sound you steal yourself into the living room.

"Child what are you doing here?"

* * *

Sitting in the comfy armchair knitting needles still in her hand she saw them freeze as she spoke.

Turning to her the fire exposed more details of the small figure. They locked shell-shocked, tear-stained face, hands cramped into the plushie and trembling as if they would break into tears every second.

She was kneeling in front of them faster than the needles could hit the ground, hugging them tightly. "It is ok. It is ok.", consoling them in a low voice she asked, "What happened?"

Still trembling a little they answered brittle, "Nighmmare, wanted ccake."

That confused her. _Cake at this time? Why would they…? Oh, anti-nightmare pie._

Patting their back she replied, "Okay, it is a bit late for cake, but I think we can make an exception for tonight."

Easing a bit they whispered, "Thanks".

* * *

They locked much calmer after the piece of pie was finished.

Lifting the child from the chair and placing it on its feet she commanded, "So that should keep the nightmares away. Now back to bed."

They hesitated obviously still afraid of nightmares, then start to walk slowly out of the room.

 _Why don't they speak up when something is wrong?_  
She stopped them, "Child, wait."

They stop looking questioning to her.

"How about a bedtime story first?", she asked pulling a storybook from the shelf.

They nodded happily and run to the armchair.

Smiling on that sight she walked over to the chair sitting down with the child besides her.  
"A looong time ago, there were…," she started to read.

* * *

"...and so they all lived happily even after. The End," closing the book she looked down at the child.

They started to yawn at the middle of the story and were now struggling to keep their eyes open.

Picking up the small body she whispered, "Time for bed little one."

As she reached the child's room they were already sound asleep.

Humming an old lullaby she tucked the child in then reached for the lamp to kill the light. Something changed, stopping her humming she locked around.

There was nothing.

Shrugging she turned back reaching again for the light and looking down at the child.

They were sweating.

Stopping a second time her attempt to kill the light she bend down to inspect the child, it was breathing heavily. "Child?"

The little chest moved faster trying to force as much oxygen in as possible.

Did they have a fever? She placed her hand on their forehead.

Normal temperature no fever.

Better safe than sorry, she thought placing her hand onto their small chest whispering, "There, there let me heal it." Feeling the magic flowing into the small body she waited for a change.

As she already prepared a second spell the breathing normalized.

"Phew, don't scare me like that," she whispered wiping the sweat away with a handkerchief then she finally killed the light and left the room.


	5. Fear

**Fear**

The next day started normally. Toriel was cleaning the dishes from the previous night and the child was finishing the anti-nightmare pie in the living room.

 _They are finally back to their old mood_ , she thought smiling as she stowed the last plate away. _Perhaps I should put a nightlight in their room to prevent further nightmares? I will suggest that to them in the evening._

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she turned to the shelf's with the ingredients.  
 _So lets see what do I need from the grocery store? Sprinkles are out, sugar too and what is with the snails?_

There was a loud thud coming from the living room stopping her survey of the supplies.

 _Did they jump from a chair again?_ She put the pen aside.  
 _No I prohibited that and they never break a rule._ Concerned she turned her back on the shopping list and walked into the other room.

"Child, are you alright?" No answer the child was nowhere to be seen and the plate with the pie was gone as well. She rounded the table.

There they were twitching on the ground the plate besides them surrounded by crumbs and sprinkles.

"CHILD!"

Sweating heavily, twitching, they fought for every breath. Not hesitating she kneeled down pressing her hand on their chest letting her magic flow into the shaken body.

She waited, but nothing happened. Widening her eyes in fear she repeated the procedure.

Again nothing except that they start to turn blue.

"No no no why doesn't it help? It should work," she mumbled as the third wave of energy flowed into them.

After the fourth try the twitching died down only the mouth and the chest were still moving.

 _They are dying._ This realization swept her mind blank like a fresh sheet of paper. In panic her gaze darted around the room searching for help.

 _What I am to do? What I am to do?_

The back of one of her books captured her attention. _If magic didn't help then perhaps…_  
She grabbed the book and browsed through it. _That is it!_

Rushing back into the kitchen she returned with a small jar, smashing it to the ground as it didn't open on the first try. Hoping for the best she grabbed a handful of its contents.

"Please child breathe," she pleaded holding her hand under their nose.

Chest barley moving their nostrils widened as the penetrating smell of the 'Dark smelly cave snail' (another brainchild of the king) intruded their body.

Stimulated by the pheromones muscles started to twitch, smaller ones in the face, bigger ones in the limbs but most important it forced the midriff to contract fully sucking in a depth breath of fresh air.

Removing the snails, waiting, applying the snails again. It felt like ages but then after the ninth or nineteenth pause they started to breath again on their own accord spitting out sprinkles and crumbs before they break out into tears.

Pulling the sobbing child into a comforting hug trying to hush it she reiterated in a soothing voice, "It is ok. It is over. It is ok," barley holding back her own tears of relief.

* * *

It took her roughly an hour to calm them, now they were sleeping after she administered another one of the medicines described in '72 uses for snails'.

Right now she needed to 'talk' to someone, leaving the ruins she entered the caves. She remembered now, the sweating and heavy breathing, she had seen it before.

Flowers start to stroke her legs as she entered the painful familiar cave. Stopping at the still burned spot in the center she lets her gaze wander around unconsciously avoiding to look at the slope.

She waited a minute then started to speak, "I know you are here show yourself."

Silence, then a disembodied voice answered in a surprised tone, "Golly! Her majesty honors me with a visit but why me of all people I ask?"

Clenching her fists suppressing the fury burning in her chest she replied, "Cut that game of yours and tell me what you did to Frisk."

"The new child? Nothing after you nearly killed poor old me," it came innocently from the side.

Trying to locate 'it' she replied trying to be calm nearly shouting at the end, "Don't try to fool me terrible creature, I saw your poison nearly kill them at this very point were I stand and today I saw them suffer from it again in my own house. So explain me THAT!"

One of the flowers to her left suddenly turned around and blurted out in concern, "Oh my gosh are they alright?"

Starring 'it' down she answered, "Yes they are but not thanks to you," a fireball flared up in her right hand as she repeated her question stressing each word, "What. did. you. do?"

Flinching on the sight they pretended again, "I did nothing I swear," seeing her hand rising and the fire lighten up they hurried to add in a self-defending tone, "Ok ok I poisoned them once after they fell down but I did nothing after you took them in. I had no reason to. My only intention was to let them die fast and without pain not let them suffer getting haunted down like a wild animal."

She stopped her hand. The flower sounded sincere did it really just tried to 'help' the child?  
 _I should ask Frisk about her encounter with this thing when I'm back home._

Lowering the hand with the fireball she demanded, "If you are really concerned about them then explain me why my magic was unable to cleanse their entire body from your poison."

Seemingly relieved not getting reduced to ashes the flower explained, "Because human body's are more dense and complex than monster body's your magic simple trickles away or gets diverted before it can reach every spot."

The fireball shrunk to nothing leaving her trembling hand as realization struck her, "But but that would mean..."

Letting its leafs hanging down it confirmed, "Sadly yes there is nothing we could do to stop the poison."

She wasn't able to speak seeing Frisk in front of her mind's eye shaken by the poison, breathless, dying in agony while she was holding her unable to do anything.

The vision was so real that she almost missed the next sentence from the flower, "But there is someone else who could be able to help... Theoretical."

Holding on to that straw she asked with a tin voice, "Who?"

* * *

You were awake still tired out by the attack but unable to simply fall back to sleep again after the numbing part of the medicine had worn out.

Moving in a more comfortable position you can still taste it on your tongue. It smelled awful and didn't taste much better but your throat was much better now.

Remembering you wince under the blanket covering you from toes to head hoping that you didn't anger Toriel to much when you threw up on the first spoon.

You knew that something bothered her after the incident you caused in the morning, she was still nice administering the medicine, cleaning up your mess, helping you change to the wide-short nightdress and tucking you in but at the same time there was this scary look in her eyes.

Like this one time when she was showing you a new part of the ruins and a froggit mistook you for a fly slicing your arm with its tongue before it saw Toriel, first she treated the cut advised you to block your ears and close your eyes then she went with the same look like today over to the froggit to 'talk' with it, after she was done and led you away you got a last glimpse at the froggit pressing itself to the ground shivering in deadly terror.

A harsh lecture would be no problem you know how to deal with that but Toriel leaving you here troubled you deeply.

Anxious to don't annoy her further you stayed in bed like she told you even when your whole body urged to move and stretch its muscles you would just roll around.

Rolling around again you heard something scratching over wood, you stop and start to listen.

A familiar female voice sounds in the darkness over the blanket, "My Child I am back. Are you awake?"

You don't respond.

The voice sounds again still soft but with an annoyed edge, "Child I saw you moving stop playing around and look at me when I'm talking to you."

More scratching over wood you don't dare to move.

"I'll count to three," the voice threatened smooth like silk, " and if you know what is good for you then remove this blanket before I'm done."

"One," you are out of bed and at the door before the first number is finished but not fast enough as something yanks your right ankle back flinging you to the ground.

Ignoring the throbbing pain on your forehead you turn on your back trying to shield you with your arms as Flowey's head appeared before you in the darkness.

Asking now with its own voice and typical wide smile, "Howdy my friend. How did you knew it was me and not this naive old lady?"

Ankle still hold by a vine preventing you from escaping you stammered, "The do-or d-idn't ope-n."

It's face twitched annoyed that it didn't think about that detail but smiled again in the next second and spoke happily, "Oh you are so clever to see through my little surprise but drop this for the moment because I'm sure you ask yourself why your old pal Flowey is visiting you right?"

Fear started to crawl up your back, tearing at the vine you try to free yourself.

Ignoring your futile attempts they explained full of joy, "It is simple we are friends and friends share secrets," it lowered its voice, "Secrets like our friendly chat when we first meet."

It moves a bit closer, "I really appreciate that you didn't tell the naive lady about that because bad things happen to people with a loose tongue."

The head melted reforming itself the evil smile stretched to a soft snout the maniacally starring eyes softened to a caring expression and the petals moved up on both sides falling back down again as two white floppy ears.

It looked like Toriel it had the same considering smile as Toriel and it spoke in the same soft tone, "And we don't want that to happen or do we my dear child?", it horrified you deeper than the death dream.

Seeing you shaking in pure horror the head displayed a worried look, "Oh my dear child did something scare you?," the concerned voice got highlighted by a mocking undertone worried snout widened to evil smile, "Do you want a nice bedtime story or a sweeet anti-nightmare pie? Not that they could protect you though."

It creeped a bit closer drowning every last rational thought of yours in cold fear with this simple movement as you try again to escape to the door accomplishing nothing more than painfully overstretching your leg.

Fake snout grinning even more it moved again towering now over you enjoying the sight of your hands scratching in blind panic over the wooden floor.

Filling your field of vision more and more with each passing second it bends down to your face enveloping you with the scent of earth and weed as it advises you with the same voice Toriel uses when she tries to help you along with a difficult lesson, "So remember don't blow your friends secrets and all will be good. Understood?"

At this moment you would've done anything to escape this nightmare so Flowey didn't need to wait long for you shaken by silent sobs to nod your agreement like a mad bobble-head.

Retracting from your face the head melted back to its normal appearance still grinning. "Splendid I knew I could count on you buddy," the pressure on your ankle vanishes.

Not waiting for another attack you bolt to the door fumbling around for the knob.

"If I were you I would think twice about this or do you want to annoy Toriel even further?", door already ajar you stop dead in your tracks on this low spoken question.

Seeing you hesitating they continued, "I saw them in the caves this morning and oh boy they were really mad about the mess you caused. And if they're angry than they're unpredictable."

Barely audible you disagree, "Torriel woulldn't-", just for the Flower to cut you off with a flood of mocking questions.

"Wouldn't scold you?"

Remembering Toriel 'talking' to the froggit your grip on the door tightens.

"Wouldn't be angry that you left the bed without permission?"

 _Toriel was never angry with me…_ no that wasn't true she was angry when she wanted you to ask how to exit the ruins. Recalling her towering over you speaking every word like a judgment without the slightest trace of compassion or another feeling gives you a good example what could happen if you leave the room and force her to punish you.

"Do you really think that she is such a nice person as you imagine her to be?"

 _She never hurt me._ This thought comforts you a bit although it is stained by the knowledge of what you accidentally overheard and saw when she 'talked' to other 'monsters'.

"And how do you explain to yourself that every other child vanished?"

The memory of the strange nightmare comes back leaving you shivering as you remember the awful familiar voice calling for the girl before she fell, the voice you heard a nearly perfect imitation of just a minute ago.

Eyes fixed on your trembling back it points your options out, "So you can be a bad child disappoint the naive lady trample on her feelings and press her to 'teach' you to obey like a good child," its voice changes back to Toriel's, "Or actually be a good child turn around and go back to bed."

Standing there shaken by blind fear you want nothing more than to flee but the gruesome pictures in your mind keep you frozen you can't risk it. You can't risk to anger Toriel, your hand moves back from the door.

Cold like a glacier the otherwise soft and consoling voice demands, "Now," breaking every last resistance inside of you.

Tears strolling down you turn around and walk back head lowered to avoid looking at the flower. Picking up the blanket you lay down on the bed defeated hopeless awaiting whatever might happen next.

Switching to its own voice it congratulates you, "I knew you would make the right decision buddy. See ya around!"

As it moves away you can follow its path listening to the scratching over the floor, it vanishes right below your bed.

* * *

It took her longer then expected to get back, moving soft-footed through the house to not wake the child she stored her purchases away.

Making sure Frisk was definitively not around she locked the kitchen door and placed the captured snails on the worktop.

After checking the door again she climbed on another worktop before fumbling a while over the highest shelf until her hand got a hold on the desired item. Getting back down she started to cut the snails into pieces using the only knife of the entire house.

Taking her time she prepared multiple small vials filled with a mix of snail slime and herbs labeling each one "spiritus medicina".

Walking over to the other part of the house, after the preparations where done, she stopped irritated in front of the child's bedroom.

 _The door is ajar did I forget to close it or did they open it to have a nightlight?_

Opening the door completely she entered the room, "My Child I am back. Are you awake?"

No response.

Stepping closer she could see them laying perfectly still dead center on the mattress gaze following every of her movements it didn't seem that they slept well as she could literally smell the fear oozing out of them in cold sweat.

Knowing that scared humans were prone to be frightened by fast movements or loud sounds she kept her distance and tried to maintain her normal soft motherly voice besides the dreadful information she got from the flower, "Rise and shine little one. Dinner is ready. Please come when you're ready," she hesitated for a moment then added, "Ok?"

They nodded, fast.

Giving them some space she left the room.

It didn't took them long to follow her.

Suppressing an alarmed gasp her eyes widened as they entered the living room, it wasn't the bruise on their forehead or the exhausted look on their face neither the fact that they seemed frightened by another nightmare it was the plushie in their arms that scared her the most.

Besides she never declared it as a rule or prohibited it there was no occasion in the past when they would've left their room with a toy, until now.

Trying to cover up her anxiety she did her best to keep the facade of normality intact as she lifted them into a chair and served the vegetable soup.

While they were busy eating she tried to find a way to approach the tricky subject of telling a child that it is terrible ill but her mind couldn't focus on it as the white plushie demanded her attention like a fusee in the night signaled for help.

The sound of the spoon being placed back on the plate interrupted her circling thoughts, they were done eating.

Still not knowing what to say she remained silent and placed them back down on the floor so that they could prepare themself for the night before she went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

After the chore was done she had concocted a story that was to vague to scare them unnecessary but should be true enough to explain everything.

Grabbing one of the vials from the worktop she left the kitchen to say goodnight to Frisk. To her surprise she didn't need to walk very far as they were sitting in her comfy armchair one of the books in their lap the plushie besides them.

Seeing her entering they showed the book to her and asked in a small voice, "Bedtime story?"

Stopping she took some time to think about her words before she lifted her left index finger and replied, "Ok one story but on one condition," she gave the small vial to them, "This will help you with your throat. Please drink it."

Hesitating for a moment after they opened it and smelled the harsh odor they drank it in one go grimacing afterwards.

Sitting down besides them taking the book she elaborated further, "I'm sure it is nothing dangerous perhaps just a cold but to be sure we will be visiting a doctor tomorrow."

Apart form a small nod there was no response to this announcement so she started to read another story to them.

* * *

It was the same as last time they would start to yawn at the middle and fight to stay awake at the end.

Making sure that the plushie wasn't left behind she picked them up and took them to their room.

Divergent from the last time they didn't fall asleep on the way as she could feel their hand fasten its grip on her dress with every step.

As she switched the light on they spoke again, "Can't sleep."

Trying to soothe them she assured as she stepped closer to the bed, "Don't worry little one as soon as you lay down sleep will come on its own."

That didn't seem to comfort them as they continued, "I don't want to sleep."

"Don't be silly little one you need to sleep to get better and we will need to walk quite a distance tomorrow." She placed them down onto the bed.

Letting go of the plushie they grabbed her dress with the other hand as well.

Irritated she tried to step back.

"Please," their voice was wobbly, "please don't go"

She stopped.

It wouldn't take much to free herself the small step alone pulled half of her dress form their grip one more and she would be free but one detail stopped her.  
They objected.

In all the time they were down here they never argued or objected on a demand or broke a rule if they did it now it meant that they had reached a limit. There was not much she could do now.

She could insist that they had to sleep now or wait until they slept and then leave but what would happen if they woke up and realized that she left? Looking into their eyes she knew that they would comply if she insisted and wouldn't put up a fuss when she left later but it would probably break something in them. There was only one solution to this childish fear.

She moved again.

* * *

You tried not to cry as Toriel straightened her dress with one hand pulling the folds out of your weak grip.

Tears blurred your vision as she covered you with the blanket.

It wasn't the nightmares that terrified you they were just bad dreams powerless in the real world they could not hurt you. But the flower could and it promised to 'See ya around' before it vanished right under the bed you were now laying on.

Stretching out one hand you get hold of the plushie embracing it for comfort. Closing your eyes you prepared yourself for being left alone in the darkness as Toriel killed the light.

Waiting for the sound of the shutting door sealing you in with your fears you heard something scratching over wood.

Cramping your hands into the plushie your body stiffened in fear as something pulled you out of the bed dragging pillow and blanket with you up into the air.

Letting out a terrified sob you waited for it to proclaim its intentions or glee about your agitated state of mind.

Whatever was holding you moved causing you to curl up into a ball to protect yourself from a sudden attack or throw to the ground.

The movements changed it was still moving but now it rocked you from left to right and produced low hushing sounds. "...shhh-shhh..."

Still cautious you opened your eyes awaiting to see Flowey's evil smile.

Squinting against the bright corridor lamps you could see the chest emblem of Toriel's dress in front of your face going up and down a bit with each of her steps. _What is she doing?_

Shifting your weight onto her left arm you heard her opening another door.

Twisting your head you got a small overview of the room as Toriel walked into it. The soft light of a desk lamp placed on a small writing table illuminated a bookcase next to a small cabinet and some plants.

Toriel turning you around in her arms and putting you down onto a soft surface interrupted your survey of the surroundings.

Bending down again she pushed you a bit further to one side of the large bed and pulled two bigger versions of your pillow and blanket from under you to the other side.

Unsure about the meaning of this you let your gaze wander around.

 _Where am I?_ Trying to reconstruct Toriel's way you pictured a vague layout of the house in your mind added the small distance she carried you and the fact that the interior of this room was unknown to you.

 _Her steps were muffled the entire way meaning we didn't left the carpet in the corridor so this must be the room after my room before the bathroom._

 _It has a bed and a cabinet so it is a bedroom._

 _The bed is big so it is the bedroom of a big person._

 _Toriel is the only big person here so…_

 _Is this Toriel's bedroom?_

Toriel now wearing a nightdress nudging your shoulder to get your attention was more than enough to confirm your assumption.

"Child?"

Still holding on to the plushie you turned your head to her.

"In my opinion you are way to upset to let you sleep alone tonight, " rearranging the pillow and the blanket to tuck you in she continued, "so I will keep you company until you are better."

It sounded more like an uncertain question but for you it was more than enough as it assured you that Toriel was neither upset about your clinging nor would she leave you alone.

Holding back tears of relief you nod.

Seemingly relieved as well by your answer she dimmed the desk lamp checking constantly your expression to find the right setting before she went to bed.

The soft light and having Toriel within arm's reach calmed you enough to let you fall asleep faster than Toriel could cover herself with the blanket.


	6. The Forest

**The Forest**

You were at peace drifting between half awake and dead asleep comforted by Toriel's steady breathing coming from the left.

Random thought bubbles emerged from the depths of your mind the smell of the Cinnascotch Pie, Toriel's soft voice reading a story to you, dried leafs crunching under your shoes and the cave before the ruins.

 _The cave…_ something at this picture irritated you enough to let your sleepy mind focus on it before it could vanish.

It was gray just rock-gray with some brown spots of dirt and without the slightest trace of the buttercups you remembered.

Letting the image grow bigger in front of your mind's eye you recognized the slope you landed on it was flowerless as well.

Curiosity and the knowledge that Toriel was within arm's reach boosting your bravery you reached out to take the whole though in.

Like a cat jumping at a mouse it enveloped your mind cutting you off from the sound of Toriel's breathing and the reassuring glow of the desk lamp throwing you right into the scene before your mind's eye.

* * *

The first thing you felt was the cold ground pinching you with sharp stones then the pain of multiple bruises covering your whole body followed by a sudden strong feeling of surprise as you took in a sharp breath.

The eyes of the dream body started to dart around and the surprise of being alive got quickly surpassed by dread as only sharp rocks and dark threatening cave entrances awaited your gaze.

Startled by the sound of distant steps and laughter breaking the heavy silence you flinched causing a small rock slip that echoed trough the cave and the nearby corridors.

The steps stopped and a female voice asked, "Did one of you hear that too?"

Fear started to crawl up your back as two other voices confirmed the observation of the first one.

Trying to get up you rolled over to one side placing one hand onto the ground for support as the steps sounded again.

Seeing 'your' arm covered in a green sleeve with a single yellow stripe forming a circle around the elbow brought you back to your senses letting you mentally take a step back.

Realization struck you it was just another dream like the one with the fleeing girl.

Armed with this knowledge you tried to turn your head and again the dream head didn't move but your perspective shifted letting you see the dark wall-less room in front of your mind's eye while the cave was still present in your normal vision.

Looking around you expected to see another heart but although you could hear and feel fast beats pulsing through the darkness close by you were unable to locate it. Remembering the end of the last dream you watched closer but the dark figure wasn't present as well.

Focusing on the cave again you felt how 'your' muscles tensed and 'your' weight shifted onto 'your' left arm.

A bolt of blazing pain surged from your lower arm through your spine erasing every thought pulling you back into the cave.

Audible in a cry of agony your distress resonated from the walls prompting the steps to speed up.

Another voice masculine this time stated concerned, "It sounds like it came from over here."

Using your other arm you managed to sit up before a fast small thing entered the cave stopped in front of you and voiced its greetings, "Oh! Hello there. Who are you?"

It looked like a goat about your size but it stood on two feet and and talked.

Examining your ill-treated body it asked stepping a bit closer, "Are you okay?"

Still supporting yourself with your good arm you raised the other one to stop its approach.

Misreading the gesture it grabbed your hand, "Here let me help," and pulled with surprising strength.

For one moment your whole weight hung on one arm then something in your fore arm snapped with a deafening crack. You don't know if the sound scared it or the sudden surge of pain was visible in your face but it let go of your hand and you dropped back to the ground as waves of agony raged trough your body paralyzing every muscle.

Between your painful whimpers you heard it call for help, "MOM HELP THEY ARE HURT!"  
Someone came you felt heavy steps shaking the ground behind you and-

* * *

A strong wave of irritation struck you yanking the dream away leaving you in the dark room with the small shadowy figure right in front of you.

It was a bit taller than you covered in dark waving shadows emitting waves of irritation with slight traces of anger conveying you the feeling as had you taken its crayons without asking.

Opening your mouth you tried to apologize but instead of the words a wave composed of guilt flowed over to your opponent.

Pure surprise flowed back to you as it hadn't really expected you to answer.

For one moment no one of you moved then it slowly raised a hand as to great you.

Mirroring its behavior your hand raised as well.

It waved to you and you waved back.

Now moving closer it extend an arm to you but before it was even close you felt something nudging your shoulder and heard Toriel calling for you, "Rise and shine little one. It's time to get up."

* * *

She didn't knew when it happened but at some point in the night they abandoned the plushie and moved over to her and she in motherly reflex put her arm around them.

Now she didn't dared to move to not wake them. They looked so peaceful not a single nightmare had bothered them so far although their breath was a bit faster than usual in the last minutes but now it was again slow and steady.

Looking over to the wall clock besides the door she decided it was now time to get going.  
Nudging their shoulder carefully she whispered into their ear, "Rise and shine little one. It's time to get up."

Starting to emerge from the unknown depths of sleep they groaned and tried to move away from the disturbance but were unable to get very far as her arm was still holding them so they simply rolled around.

Trying not to laugh on this adorable sight she nudged them again and whispered, "There will be pancakes with jelly."

That worked opening their eyes a confused look appeared on their face as they noticed their altered position and her arm around them.

Standing up she shooed them out of the bed to take a bath while she was preparing the breakfast.

* * *

Washed and changed to your blue sweater with purple stripes (one around the belly the chest and each upper/lower arm) and your blue trousers you enjoyed the sweat taste of pancakes bathed in jelly while Toriel still wearing her sleeveless nightdress was rummaging through the house packing stuff into a big backpack.

Finishing the pancakes you waited for her to notice you so she would put you back to the ground not that you weren't able to climb down on your own but Toriel got this worried look when you did this at one time so you waited.

Coming back from the hallway she added your plushie and some spare clothes to the content of the already well filled backpack before she took notice from you.

Approaching she remarked, "Already done I see," and grabbed you around your waist, "Ok and down we go."

Being placed onto the floor you noticed something you overlooked yesterday in the dim light of Toriel's room.

Pointing at her arm this time not covered in the long sleeve of her dress you asked in childish curiosity, "Scar?"

Covering the pale line between the fur on her right lower arm with the left hand she retorted quickly, "Oh that is nothing," trying to play it down she continued, "Just a little accident in the kitchen a long time ago nothing to worry about."

Seeing you still starring at her she added, "Uh why don't you look at the shelf in your room for some comfy boots while I go and refresh myself?"

This words spoken she vanished into the direction of the bathroom leaving you still wondering about the scar.

Shrugging of the feeling that you missed some important detail you followed her advise and walked to your room.

Keeping your time in the room as short as possible always observing the darkness under the bed with one eye you grabbed the first pair of boots that would fit and hurried back to the living room.

* * *

After Toriel refreshed herself and finished packing she added a long purple scarf with blue stripes and red gloves to your outfit before she strapped the backpack on. Looking down at you making sure she got your attention she declared the rules for the trip, "Okay Frisk listen carefully."

Her using your name meant that it was serious so you listened extra carefully.

"Stay close to me at all time."

 _Ok._

"If you lose me call me immediately," bending down she showed you a small cell phone, "Just push the button with the number one on it for four seconds," ensuring you got that she put it into your pocket.

"Don't talk to strangers."

 _Stranger danger._

"Never ever tell anyone that you are a human."

 _Why?_

"Frisk. Do you understand?"

No you don't understand why you shouldn't tell but you nod because the instruction is clear although the meaning is unknown to you.

"Good then follow me."

To your surprise she guided you down the stairs into the cellar instead leaving through the front door.

The excitement of finally seeing the cellar was quickly suffocated by the reality of ordinary things neatly arranged on big shelves covered in dust.

Crossing an unremarkable door in one of the walls Toriel led you deeper into the ruins through seemingly endless similar corridors until she stopped in front of a big door.

Two mighty pillars framed the sides of the double door supporting a bigger stone in the shape of an arc featuring the same emblem as Toriel's dress.

The sight of the winged circle above starring back at you felt you with awe although it looked a bit threatening with the tree triangles beneath (the outer two pointing up and the middle one down) reminding you of sharp fangs in an one eyed face lurking for unwary wanderers.

Toriel hesitated for a second then stepped forward and pulled both halves of the door open letting in ice cold winds that howled trough the corridor eager to conquer the warm air inside the ruins.

Grabbing your hand Toriel crossed the invisible border between the ruins and whatever was outside of it with one firm step.

A feeling like static electricity crawled over your body as it moved over the threshold slowing it down until half of it had passed then it pushed you out. Out into the snow.

It looked like a postcard a thick forest covered in snow so white confectioners would murder to get this shade of icing on their cakes.

Darting from left to right your eyes tried to see it all as Toriel still holding your hand in a solid grip guided you along an for you eyes invisible path that led away from the double door deeper into the forest.

* * *

He was a bit late but that was no issue since the lady was mostly late as well. Taking the last long step he arrived on the free area in front of the cave wall.

"that's funny someone forgot to lock the door"

Stepping closer he could see right into the corridor behind the large double door it was empty besides two weak tracks punched inside the dust.

Following the diffuse tracks with his eyes he cursed himself for not coming earlier just this one time as he was unable to follow the footprints after they reached the threshold because the falling snow had already covered them.

Leaning forward he shouted into the corridor, "hellooooo?"

Only the echo answered him. "ooo ooo ooo"

Considering his options he hesitated for a moment then extended one arm to the corridor.

His hand stopped exactly over the threshold as it had hit an invisible barrier.

Testing the consistence of the obstacle his magic flowed through his fingers and collided with the bright burning power stretched over the door frame and the entire cave wall.

"yikes that burns."

Although the door as its main focus was reversed in its meaning from keeping anything out to letting everyone in and with its main source of power gone the spell was still solid like a brick wall preventing even the small snowflakes from entering the ruins.

Ignoring the throbbing in his left eye he pressed additional cold force into the waving magic net of geometric patterns hindering his progress.

The silent fight continued quite a while before he took a step back. Breathing heavily the exhausted look on his face transformed into a smile.

It didn't budge but whatever refreshed the energy's of the ban seemed to take time out this month and the open door would drain the remaining power in a matter of hours rather than days.

Producing a cell phone from his blue hoodie he quickly called a number from his short list.

After two rings an annoyed female voice answered with a brusque, "WHAT?"

* * *

It was dark and the wind howled outside of the wooden cabin.

After marching the entire day she decided to rest here for the night Frisk didn't complain they were exhausted and already asleep in one of the sleeping bags after she administered another vial filled with medicine.

Sitting in the darkness listening to the slow and steady breathing of the child her thoughts wandered back in time as her fingers touched absent-minded the scar on her right lower arm.

The memory still hurt like it happened yesterday.

* * *

They had fallen down before Frisk a girl as well but taller.

She remembered for her it was a normal day like any other she made sure that the child stayed inside where they were safe, she couldn't risk that they left and died as the other five.

How wrong she was at this time.

Making a detour to refresh the spell after purchasing grocery's she nearly stumbled over them.

With the black hair shirt and trousers they were nearly invisible in the poorly lit corridor only the red ribbon around her ponytail and the white skin prevented her from blending completely into the shadows.

Surprised by the sudden encounter she demanded to know, "Child what are you doing here!?"

They flinched on the sound of her voice and she foolishly assumed they were just scared of the surroundings.

Stepping closer she declared, "It is not safe outside my child. You must return back home now."

Seeing her approaching they shouted, "Stay back!"

She ignored the child's request they were just scared and she knows best to keep them safe.

As they saw her still coming closer they raised one on of her sharp kitchen knifes in a defending manner.

Later she would find out that they used it to break the lock on the front door to escape.

She froze on this sight. _What were they doing that thing was sharp enough to hurt them severely!_

"Child what is the meaning of this? Did someone attack you so that you had to flee?"

Face alternating between insecurity and fear they stated, "Nobody attacked me but I'll now go back home to the surface. Don't follow me!"

She sighed the poor child didn't they understand that it wasn't safe out there and that they must stay to be protected? "We already talked about this it is to dangerous outside for you to leave."

Even her calm patient voice didn't soothe them as they shouted, "NO! You just blocked every discussion about this! I won't let you trap me here for any longer!"

She didn't think about the child's perspective at this time for her it was keep them in and the doors locked so that they would be safe but for the child it was nothing more than a golden cage.

A lonely cage.

Voice brittle they whispered, "I just wanna go back home."

The knife trembled.

She took a step closer they took a step back.

"But child this is your home now."

They shouted again, "NO IT ISN'T! I wanna back to my home! To my Parents! TO PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME!"

That hurt but they didn't mean it they were just frightened.

Another step forward another step back they were now standing with their back to the wall.

"But child I care about you please let us forget about this and go home."

She extended her arm. "Please give me the knife you shouldn't play with that it could hurt you."

They pressed themself against the wall. "Stay back!"

She would see this moment again and again in her darkest nightmares every time shouting at her past self to stop to take a step back to let them space to breath to calm down but not once in her dreams the events changed she would always take the next step and murder the child.

This time as well her past self took the step and reached for the knife sealing the fate of the child.

Screaming in fear they wielded the knife in panic against her right arm cold steal biting into warm flesh bathing in red blood.

More in surprise than actual pain she flinched back taking in a sharp breath.

That was the second mistake.

For the child there was now a big monster hissing in furry creeping back to lunge at her.

Letting go of the knife they run for dear life and nothing could stop them.

She followed them she pleaded them she warned them of the danger ahead and she promised them everything but they didn't stop.

She was just a couple of steps behind them when the old floor cracked open and swallowed them whole.

Just a short glance down was enough to confirm their death as the small body was surrounded by a fast growing red puddle emitting from a pointy dent on the not longer moving chest part of their shirt.

She couldn't even bury them as the body was already gone when she had back tracked to get to the lower level taken by monsters greedy for the fame of capturing a human soul all that was left was the puddle and the red ribbon fallen of on the impact.

She had done anything to protect them but in the end their dead was her fault alone.

Feeling again tears of regret watering her eyes she raised her arm to wipe them away.

* * *

The sound of one of the empty ketchup bottles laying around anywhere in the cabin getting thrown to one of the walls by her sudden movement brought her back to the present.

Checking that Frisk was not awakened by the sound she saw the first days with them again in her mind.

She determined to not let them grow on her as she was convinced that they would leave her without a second thought and them trying their best to be a good child getting more and more frightened by her reserved behavior until they broke down when she confronted them.

She did her best after that to be them a good substitute mother carefully avoiding to repeat the same mistakes making sure they were not confined by her urge to protect them or were hurt by a monster.

It turned out well in the beginning both of them opened up and it was just like in the old times with her first children.

And now the two of them were here resting in the forest they terrible ill and she angst-ridden to lose them.

She knew it was dangerous to leave the ruins everyone out there would be after their soul either out of greed or for the 'good' cause but she would rather take on the whole underground than loosing another child to poison.

Bending over she stroke some loose hairs out of their face and checked their breathing again before she would rest as well.

* * *

For you the next day started as dull as the last ended as the two of you advanced further into the forest.

At least it was now easier to walk since someone or rather a lot of someones had created a depth beaten track over night.

The only thing that distracted your mind from the boring white nothingness all around you was the question what Toriel meant with the sentence "I see news still travel fast down here," when she saw the fresh paw prints in the snow.

But as you found no solution to this puzzle your mind started to get side tracked with unimportant stuff until you just kept going without thinking at all.

Falling onto your shoulder Toriel's hand stopped you with a firm grip.

Emerging from the dull state of mind you were in you saw a wide snow less gray area covering the whole path in front of you.

 _There is nothing why did she stop me?_

Mentioning you to stay behind Toriel stepped onto the plane surface one arm extended to test the air in front of her.

At first nothing happened so she took another step.

A bright bolt of sparkling electricity struck her arm propelling her backwards into the snow.

Gasping in concern you raced to her side.

Her arm looked unharmed but she didn't move.

Bending down to get a closer look you heard her mumbling.

There were a lot of words and things you never heard of she was promising to do to whoever build this "...incredible dumb waste of space that I will melt down and pour right into-"

Opening her eyes she stopped the stream of funny words as she noticed you looking down at her.

"Oh hey there little one," sitting up she moved her unharmed arm up and down before your eyes, "Don't worry it was just a little shock no harm done."

Standing up she grabbed your hand, "But I think it would be the best if we avoid stepping onto that thing."

After she led you around the "incredible dumb waste of space" the boring hike continued.

Placed in irregular distances there were more cabins in various styles and shapes besides the way each one connected with a smaller track onto the bigger track.

Toriel's left foot slipping on a field of ice broke the monotonous cycle of step after step once again.

Sitting now on her back various emotions cycled over her face as her gaze wandered over the ice and then to the garden hose that was used to create it.

Grinding her teeth looking like she had one or two things to say about this she got back up and grabbed your hand again.

"Stay close my child I don't want you to trip."

At first you tried to walk normally but let quickly go of this plan as your feet just slithered away on every movement.

Being dragged over the ice you looked down in curiosity how Toriel managed to walk so easily on this slippery surface.

Uprising streams of steam answered your question using her magic the ice simply vaporized on the slightest touch of her soles.

The next hour was again quite boring and the strain of the long walk started to slow you down with each passing second but you didn't complain because you were a good child.

* * *

Having an eye on the child struggling to keep up she slowed her steps down and started to consider her options.

'Nightfall' wasn't far she had to think about a shelter.

The cabins would be an obvious choice but although they were empty every single one had at least one sign of the royal guard carved into a wall or the door marking them in her eyes unsafe for the child.

 _Perhaps I could improvise a tent with the blankets in the backpack?_

Shaking her head this thought was ruled out by the climate.

 _Possible but it isn't sure that such a tent would be able to hold enough warmth for them to survive._

She looked at her hand.

 _A large fire would be another option but it could be seen from afar and it would require me to support it through the entire night meaning that I would be to exhausted if someone tried to attack them._

Regardless how she looked at it the cabins were the safest way to guarantee their survival.

Suddenly the child stumbled but managed to catch themself before they could fall.

In reflex flexed muscles relaxing she hesitated.  
 _They are exhausted but we can't rest here._  
 _I could carry them._

Doubts tackled her as she followed this thought.

 _But they always tense up when I lift them except when they're to sleepy to care._  
 _Would they be scared too if I announce it before I pick them up?_

She opened her snout then closed it again.  
 _They wouldn't see it as a question. They would see it as an order._

Clenching her fists the image of the girl knife raised in defense pressing herself against the corridor wall appeared before her mind's eye forbidding every thought of unasked action.

Preoccupied with her concerns and fears she noticed the figure in the black coat armed with a two-handed axe blocking the path to late to avoid it.


	7. The (nice?) Lady

**The (nice?) lady**

 _Customers!_

This message vibrated through every string of the giant web under the roof of the spider bake sale.

Regrouping the small residents of the net prepared themselves for the rush as the vibrations increased with each passing second announcing more and more shoppers.

A bunch of dark coated heavily armed figures entered the sale.

Disembodied whispers echoed through the room.  
"Royal guards."  
"What are they doing here?"

Irritated gazes where exchanged between the guards as they couldn't locate the source of the sounds.

"How could they enter the ruins?"  
"Will they buy pastries?"  
Thoughtful silence followed this important question before another spider added, "Or will they become pastries?"

Standing now back to back with the other dark figures one of them spoke with loud husky voice, "I'm Dogamy from the royal guard currently on the watch for humans. Who are you?"

More whispers, "We are many but one."  
"We are small but many tremble in fear upon our sight."  
"We are the things that creep in the shadows."  
"We are-"

The guards relaxed and looked up to the spiders.  
One of them muttered embarrassed, "Damn! They got us again with this stupid creep show."

Exchanging glances they agreed to leave this detail out of their report.

Speaking again Dogamy asked pally, "Hey eight eyes you wouldn't know about any humans down here or do you?"

Spiderlegs twitched sending soundless signals over the strings to every spider in the web.  
 _Should we tell them about the human?_  
 _Why should we?_  
 _Perhaps they will pay._  
 _The human was nice, she greeted us on every visit._  
 _She never killed or hurt one of us._  
 _Rubbish she was just to afraid to provoke us! We should tell them and get the gold!_  
 _But what will the white lady do when we tell them about the human?_

The vibrations in the strings died down as every spider remembered their first and last attempt to catch a human.

The human was unarmed except for a frying pan so it was fairly easy to trap them in a web. It was easy until the white lady appeared from nowhere and burned every last of their webs. Until today the old location of the sale was covered in ash and soot.

 _We shouldn't rush this decision._  
 _Right. Right._  
 _The Boss will know what we should do._  
All strings vibrated with consent.  
 _Agreed._

Polite and sincere as possible every spider recited, "Sadly we don't know anything about a human down here. But we will let you know if we remember something that could help you."

Seemingly not surprised on this statement the members of the royal guard vacated the sale muttering one or two things about "useless eight eyes".

The spiders didn't care as long as they were gone.

* * *

Enjoying a cup of tea during a nice chat was normally nothing that made someone break sweat.  
Except when the one that invited you had the ability to smell the human you were traveling with from the other side of a large city was skilled in close-combat and heavily armed.

Then it was really obvious why Toriel couldn't relax while she was sitting on the green couch holding a cup of tea observing the other adult in the room.

The other person was still wearing the black coat with the white emblem on the chest but had struck back the hood so that the white dog-head was fully visible.

Holding a cup of tea as well the member of the royal guard that had introduced herself as Dogaressa continued the small talk while her eyes rested on Frisk eating cookies besides Toriel.  
"So the two of you are on the way to see a doctor because Frisk is not feeling well?"

Taking another sip of tea to have time to pick the right words Toriel answered, "Yes, we are. It is probably nothing but how goes the old saying? Better safe than sorry."

Nodding the guard replied, "True that. No one should take risks with the life of a child."

 _Said the one that most likely murdered at least one of them._

Ignoring the thought she spoke again, "Thank you again for letting us stay for the night. It is awful cold out there."

"Don't mention it. Every other monster would've done the same."

 _But they wouldn't be such a threat to the child as you are._

* * *

Finishing another cookie you let your gaze wander through the room.

The nice lady that took you and Toriel in after she met the two of you on the street was still chatting with Toriel about boring things like the weather.

The room was a bit larger than the living room of Toriel's house in the ruins.

There was a table with chairs a kitchenette and small cupboards in one half of the room while a smaller table the green couch with the two of you and the green armchair with the nice lady were in the other half.

The wooden walls were empty except for two or three portraits of two figures in dark coats and two ill-treated tough gloves nailed onto one of the walls.

Something about the gloves unsettled you enough to let your gaze wander away before you could spot more details.

Looking further you saw a sign on the front door that was inscribed with different colors and symbols that you couldn't read.

Sensing your interest the nice lady explained, "That is a smell-scale. It tells what we should do with persons that have a certain smell."

That sounded interesting.  
Returning the friendly gaze you asked innocently, "How do I smeell?"

Bending down to you the nice lady whispered, "Let me see...", before she sniffed the air around you.

Her opened snout gave you a nice view of the white sharp teeth inside.

"You smell like..." Her hands raised left and right of you.

She sniffed again blue eyes narrowed as would she try to see through thick fog.

"You smell like..." All finger with pointy nails were now fully extended and moved closer to your sides.

She sniffed a third time.

"YOU SMELL LIKE..." Both hands darted to your sides.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

During his time as a royal guard Dogamy had heard and seen a lot of things that would be unbelievable for a 'normal' person but even in his ears this witness statements of human sightings in the ruins sounded a bit overblown.

"Please repeat the reports once again." _Perhaps it will make more sense this time._

One of his subordinates repeated, "One little human wearing blue clothes." She paused for a second and continued then a bit nervous, "And a giant fire breathing horned creature that can kill with a glance. According to our witnesses it is blue as well."

 _So a dragon?_ He thought ironical.

Trying his best to make a sense of this second personal description he inquired further while reading his copy of the statements, "What is it with this 'purple' stuff?"

Still nervous she explained, "This seems to be a synonym for blue at least were the samples of this 'purple' color blue."

Knowing that Undyne would not be happy about this 'dragon' nonsense he took one moment to translate this in a more believable scenario, "Ok. Ok. Let me think."

Picking his words carefully he declared, "The report about that little human will be forwarded without change but the 'giant' creature will be reported as a tall blue monster that has the ability to breath fire." "Also until proven wrong we have to assume that the big blue monster tries to bring the human to the castle to collect the bounty."

Looking again at his subordinate he asked, "Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Producing his cell phone he gestured the other guard to leave, "Good, dismissed."

* * *

Her hands cramped around the tea cup as Dogaressa lunged at the unwary child sitting besides her the cookie jar still on their lap.

The female member of the royal guard was to close to the child to attack her with magic and she wouldn't be fast enough to stop them with physical force.

Unable to do anything she could only watch as Dogaressa's hands with the sharp talons reached Frisk.

* * *

The nice lady moved really fast.

Faster then you could blink her hands darted to your sides and then…  
And then she snatched the cookie jar away from you!

Holding the jar with one hand and ruffling your hair with the other she repeated again, "You smell like," but continued this time, "a sweet little puppy that should already be sleeping."

 _Already?_ Feeling a bit disappointed on this sudden end of the evening (and the loose of the cookies) you looked at Toriel for confirmation.

She didn't look directly at you but nodded once confirming the request of the nice lady.

Sensing Toriel's tension you hurried to grab your nightdress and toothbrush from the backpack and left for the bathroom to change for the night.

* * *

Taking another sip of tea Toriel relaxed a bit as the child left the room.

 _That was close._  
 _Too close. How could she not identify them as human?_

Fetching herself a cookie form the jar Dogressa spoke again, "I hate it to lie but I didn't wanted to disappoint them."

On a questioning glance she explained while playing with the cookie, "Please don't tell them but I cant smell at all."

 _What a relief!_ Feeling guilty on that thought she asked quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen?"

It seemed not the first time she told this story but although it was sure a severe trauma for a canine guard member to loose a main sense her voice was not much different then before.

"I got hit onto the snout during a mission hurt like hell," she looked at the mauled tough gloves, "But at least we got the bad guy."

Seeing pity flare up for a moment in Toriel's eyes she tried to play it down, "The funny part is that I didn't noticed it until I tried to cook." Remembering a short smile wandered over her face, "If it wasn't for Dogamy I would've burned down the house that day."

Gallows humor underlined her voice, "But at least I didn't had to smell the stench afterwards."

Not knowing what to say Toriel just nodded.

Dogaressa's cell phone broke the sudden uncomfortable silence.

Taking a short look on the display Dogaressa stated ironically, "If you speak of the Devil."  
Placing the cookie jar onto the small table she stood up, "Please excuse me for a moment."

* * *

Your hands moved up and down blocking different paths of the bright light emitting from the lamp on the nightstand behind you projecting different kinds of shapes onto the opposite wall.

Dogs were replaced by spiders followed by simple geometric forms and other random things that crossed your mind.

After some practice you were even able to let Toriel's smiling face appear on the wall.

Hearing the real Toriel entering the guestroom your hands quickly moved down erasing the shadow face.

Stepping closer she waved one of the small vials. "Time for your medicine little one."

Remembering the awful taste you tried to stall, "Bedtime story?"

She paused for a moment looking at your pleading face and surrendered, "Ok one story."

Taking the vial with her she left to fetch the storybook.

* * *

Toriel was placing the book back into the backpack when Dogressa returned from the phone call.

Seeing that she was a bit irritated Toriel asked, "Did something happen?"

Letting herself fall into the armchair she retorted unnerved, "Nothing just my husband it seems he found at least one bar in the ruins."

Sitting down onto the couch Toriel inquired further, "What let you think that?"

"Oh it was not easy he sounded sober in the beginning", she let out a angry snort, "but when he said I should keep watch for a 'Large blue dragon' it was really obvious that he enjoyed at least one glass to much."

Shaking her head she replied to the canine guard, "Believe my I know that kind of story."

"Yeah? And what did your husband do?"

"On time he tried to clean the house."

Tilting her head the canine shoot the tall goat monster a questioning look.

Voice serious Toriel continued, "He used a garden hose."

Snorts of laughter escaped the white dog snout, "Really?"

Holding back her own laughter she told the rest, "Yes and then he tried to dry everything with fire magic!"

Both of them exploded into fits of laughter.

Calming a bit Dogaressa retorted, "I've a similar story but my husband tried to do the laundry using the oven for quicker drying. Not one string of clothing survived!"

"Oh dear that reminds me of this one time when he tried to surprise me with breakfast in bed."

"Spill!"

* * *

Half awake you waited for Toriel to return.

The lamp was already dimmed to a soft glow making it difficult not to fall asleep.

After a while your mind started to wander.

Remembering the last dream you got curious.

 _Could I see the rest of it?_  
Following this thought you pictured the last moments of the dream in your mind.

 _As I was laying on the cold ground of the cave someone was coming closer to me._  
Your breath steadied.

 _The small goat thing stood in front of me with a worried expression._  
The twilight behind your eyelids seemed to fade.

 _My right arm did really hurt._  
Muscles relaxed letting the plushie slip out of your grip.

 _I was wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes._  
Only a faint glimmer of light was left and the feeling of the mattress supporting you started to vanish.

Random thoughts surfaced your mind trying to get your attention.

The sweet taste of the cookies watered your mouth.  
 _And I wore brown trousers._  
Drifting through a dark empty space you felt a soft force pulling you downwards.

The nice lady bending down to you curved your lips into a smile.  
 _Except for the buttercups the cave looked exactly like the one where I met Flowey._  
A faint wave of irritation coming from the darkness below flowed over you as the force pulling you down increased.

 _I could see that the color of my hair was brown as well when I sat up in the dream._  
The image of the ill-treated tough gloves nailed onto the wall sent cold shivers through your body and slowed your descent.

 _My skin was a bit paler in the dream._  
The image of the ill-treated tough gloves nailed onto the wall speeded your breath and you felt as would something turn you upside down.

 _Th-there was a trail of dirt marking where I rolled down the slope._  
The image of the ill-treated tough gloves nailed onto the wall filled you with dread and your sense of direction vanished.

Panic started to crawl up your back as you flailed your arms around trying to get a hold in the darkness unable to determine if you were still falling or standing still.

The image of the ill-treated tough gloves nailed onto the wall jumped at you filling your entire vision cutting you of from the darkness.

* * *

A thick layer of snow crunched under your boots as you continued your way through the forest.

Snowflakes danced around you probing every part of your clothing looking for a gap to bite in unprotected skin but collided harmlessly with your heavy jacket or trousers only the upper part of your face was defenseless as the manly bandanna was only protecting the lower half.

Raising your right hand you wiped the snow away from your eyes.

Due to the cold induced numbness of your skin the touch of the gray tough glove was nearly impalpable but the sight of 'your' hand irritated you.

 _The tough glove…_

Mind still on the verge of sleep you pursued this thought.

 _I've seen it before…_

A noise cut through your thoughts and the sound of crunching snow under your feet.

Adrenaline rushed through your body as you stopped dead in your tracks looking for the source of the howl.

As you looked left and right the howling was answered by multiple howls deeper in the forest forming a semicircle around your position.

Stretching your fingers you took a safe stand and waited.

The tiny part of your brain that had survived aeons of evolution screamed at you that you should run for dear life as the next howls were even closer but your dream body didn't move.

Shadows stalked from tree to tree closing the circle around you.

Even when your mind was crippled by fear your body stood firm and your voice didn't shake as you spoke, "Come on you cowards! What are you waiting for?"

Growls of anger answered you as black coated figures emerged from the shadows around you every one armed with a sword or axe.

One of them took a step closer to you and demanded still growling in anger, "Human you will surrender now! Lay down any weapon and follow us!"

Faking consideration you asked, "Why should I?"

The dog snout of the dark figure curled up into a smile exposing sharp teeth, "Because we've the allowance to use deadly force if you resist."

Shifting your weight into the direction of your opponent you replied, "Hhm let me think of it..."

Taking another step the dark coated figure demanded again, "Surrender Human!"  
"There are nine of us and one of you and we are trained royal guard members not a innoce-"

 _No._

Although you could feel how the muscles moved and the snow got crushed under your boots you couldn't prevent your right fist from connecting with the snout of the guard member in a fast upper cut.

"Take that as my answer!"

Jumping over the fallen 'monster' you lunged for the nex-  
A sharp pain flared up in your upper body and your head slammed against your chest as something stopped you midair.

Between wisps of red hair you could see the blade of the guard sword impaling you dripping with red blood preventing your limb body from falling.

Everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Seeing the familiar dark room with a glowing heart and the shadowy figure at its center comforted you although the feeling of cold steal cutting through your skin was still present in your mind.

 _It was just a dream._ Holding onto this thought softened the panic a bit but was not able to banish it completely.

Moving closer to the motionless orange heart you waited for the dream to end either when the heart shattered or the shadowy figure threw you out.

Stopping in arms reach of the heart and the figure you waited for a reaction.

Nothing happened so you tried to talk, "Hello?" No sound was audible but a slight wave of polite anticipation filled the silence.

Both of them ignored you.

 _Perhaps I need to speak louder._

Bright orange light emitted from the heart before you could start a second attempt.

Flinching back in surprise you saw the hands of the figure clenching into fists while it emitted small waves of cold anger.

The light formed into a glowing rectangle that filled itself with detail after detail until it represented an exact copy of the forest before the fight.

One strong wave emitted from the heart vibrated through the air and every cell of your body before it slammed into the lifelike picture.

DETERMINATION

Then the heart started beating again.

* * *

Feeling the snow crunching under your feet the wind pushing against you and the howling echoing again through the forest curled your lips into a smirk, "Ding-Ding round two!"

This time you didn't even waited for the guard to speak before you hit him.

Jumping over the fallen 'monster' you lunged for the next dark coated figure evaded a fast stab of his sword and dealt two fast punches against his chest sending him to the ground as well.

Then your left arm exploded in pain.

Dragging the lifeless limb with you the fast blow of an axe stopped your evasive maneuver showering the snow in a crimson fountain.

* * *

Waves of stoic determination and the urge to prove oneself in battle emitted from the heart and you could only watch as the dream repeated itself.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Although the first stab with the sword faded slowly away every repeat left you with more similar phantom pain.

The heart seemed to be affected as well but continued to repeat the dream again and again as it wouldn't matter.

For you it was pure torture watching helplessly the dream body being killed over and over while you could only scream in your mind unable to flee or to wake up as the hits of swords and axes filled your mind with blinding pain.

* * *

Pouring in another cup of tea Dogressa continued, "...so that were basically all parenting advices you get to hear if you just consider getting a child in front of your family."

It was long after midnight and tiredness started to slow her thoughts but Toriel was still able to follow the conversation and reflect about what she just heard.

"To be honest not all of them are bad but some are simply plain wrong."

Shrugging the canine agreed, "If you say so you are the expert on this matter." She gestured into the direction of the guest room, "I mean look at Frisk she is a bit shy but well-educated. I hope when I've kids they will be at least half as nice as her."

Grabbing her tea cup Toriel replied smiling a little, "Thank you for the compliment but that is not really a consequence of my good parenting. She was already a good kid when I found her."

Lifting the cup her sleeve dragged something over the edge of the small table where it fell to the ground.

The characteristic "Clung" sound of glass hitting the floor attracted the attention of both monsters as their gazes darted to the ground.

* * *

"Seven done two to go!" Flexing your fingers you paced over to the last two standing guards.

On this repeat your body was mostly unharmed except from small bruises and hurting fingers due to multiple impacts on different guards.

Feeling the orange heart besides you beating in anticipation of near victory your whole mind body was still echoing with phantom pain of former repeats letting you flinch in fear on the slightest hint of a hit.

The remaining members of the royal guard awaited you in silence both had placed the end of their two-handed axes onto the ground.

Coming closer your gaze jumped between them searching for the weaker target, same size, same weapon, same coated body shape… green painted nails!

Dashing forward to the left you could see how the right guard wielded its weapon to attack the spot where you would stand if you were to attack the left one.

If.

"To slow!" Smirking your body weight shifted onto the right side changing the angle of attack passing the moving axe on its way to the wrong spot.

Seeing your reflection in the axe head missing you by mere centimeters pushed another dose of adrenaline through your veins slowing down your surroundings giving you time to take in all the small details.

Gaze following the axe handle wandering over the green painted nails focusing on the shadows under the hood.

Leaning into the bend you lunged at the right guard knowing that she wouldn't be fast enough to pull the axe back in time to defend herself.

* * *

Bending down Dogaressa's hand came back from the floor with a small glass cylinder.  
Looking closer she read the small label attached to its surface, "Spiritus medicina. Do you know what this is?"

* * *

Something moved in the corner of your eye.

Ramming your feet in reflex into the ground stopped you just in time to see the axe head of the left guard cutting through the air in front of your face.

A moment passed with you simply staring blankly at your reflection in the mirroring surface of the weapon. It looked a bit paler after this sudden near-death experience letting your freckles and red hair shine even brighter.

The weapon moved back up and the reflection in front of you was replaced with a white dog snout under a black hood dashing into your direction.

Widening your eyes in surprise you retracted gaze focused on the following guard evading two fast slashes of the two-handed axe. Ducking under a third strike you advanced again only for the second guard to close the gap between you and wield his weapon against you forcing you to dodge or die.

Keeping always close protecting each others back they kept the pressure up driving you backwards as they advanced compelling you to burn your stamina rather quick as you evaded slash after slash from the axes each one closer to you then the last one.

* * *

Taking the vial Toriel explained slightly irritated, "That is one of the medicine doses I prepared for Frisk but I don't know why it is laying on the table..."

She trailed of as she remembered the child asking for a bedtime story.

How she got back to fetch the story book and deposited the vial planning to administer the medicine later.

Later when she got distracted by Dogaressa forgetting about the medicine still sitting on the table.

Standing up she excused herself, "I've to look for Frisk. I'll be right back."

Clenching her fist around the overdue medicine she left for the guestroom.

* * *

Moving at high speed your quick reflexes postponed the inevitable until your foot slipped on the trampled wet snow letting your exhausted body topple over backwards.

Not giving you time to react or get back up a shadow appeared over you thrusting something down onto your neck.

It didn't kill you.

Surprised that you were still alive you looked up straight into the face of a female guard returning your gaze while holding you down with the edgeless curvature of the axe head.

Forgetting the phantom pain still hunting your mind you needed some time to understand the image your eyes were sending you.

 _The nice lady?_

Question over question arose in your mind.

 _What is she doing in my dream?_

Ignoring your irritation the dream body grabbed the axe trying to free himself by tripping the nice lady or moving the weapon away.

Still returning your gaze from cold blue eyes the 'monster' asked it's partner, "What do you think about this?"

A husky voice answered containing the same ice as the stare of the nice lady, "When I consider what they have done," traces of fury underlined the voice, "Then I would think they died resisting the arrest."

Disbelief paralyzed your mind providing you with a thin shield against the panic that would be shattered in the next second.

The nice lady didn't answer her partner neither showed her face a real emotion as she lowered the axe head a bit more sealing your throat with her body weight.

A wave of blind panic similar to your own emitted from the heart when the next impulse to breath only produced the tearing pain of air deprived lungs.

Feeling the urge to breath the dream body curved up in panic doing nothing more than burning the remaining bits of precious oxygen still circulating through it's blood stream.

No sound escaped your trembling lips as your arms flailed around unable to reach the nice lady suffocating you slowly with the axe.

Unable to control the dream body or to wake up you cried for help in your mind as panic and pain raised a new level surpassing the death dream with ease.

But nobody came.

The panic was a constant factor in your mind. Even when tiredness numbed your struggling body and red dots danced in your vision the panic was always present torturing you like a sharp thorn.

Not able to formulate a coherent though you cried again reaching out for the shadowy figure.

It ignored you.

Darkness raised from the corners of your eyes consuming slowly your entire vision until only the blue eyes above were still visible. Then the forest and the feeling of the dream body vanished leaving you in the dark room with the now motionless heart.

* * *

Entering the guestroom on the verge of panic she was relieved to find them still breathing.

Turning up the lamp on the nightstand she checked them with a fast gaze.

 _Breath and temperature are normal. They kicked back the blanket but that was probably just in reflex to cool down._

Calmed by the peacefully sleeping child she reached out to wake them.

* * *

Whatever life experience or training enabled the orange heart to deal so easy with the attacks of the other guards failed completely when it came to being suffocated but its resistance was still higher than yours enabling it to continue the nightmare.

Being unable to do anything else then scream in your mind you could only watch as the heart tried different approaches to defeat the two remaining guards.

The first try was simple taunting it had worked with the other guards so the heart tried to catch them with their pride.

"Hey dog pan how does it feel to be so dependent on your bitch?"

"I bet she even has to change your diapers for you!"

"Or is your bitch better in house training then fighting?"

They ignored every impertinence until frustration let you take one step to much into their direction.

Two white hands darted at your throat scratched over your neck and then the flow of air in your body was interrupted once again.

* * *

Seeing the child laying there sound asleep she paused.

 _They were really exhausted yesterday._

 _Perhaps it will be better to let them the full night to recover?_

Doubtfully she pulled her hand back and checked the time on her cell phone.

* * *

The next approach were feints lots of feints.

It looked good every time when you jumped for a opening in their defense after you misled them with a fast change of direction. But regardless how good you were they were better.

Turning around in the last possible moment or the other one appearing out of nowhere they defeated you every single time, ending the fight with a fast hit from a axe if you were lucky.

If you were unlucky they would drop the axe and catch you with bare hands pressing the life out of you while your mind was screaming in agony.

* * *

Hearing how the child moved in a short series of unsettled movements probably trying to find a better sleeping position convinced her to let them rest until dawn.

 _It is already past midnight it wont make any big difference when they take the medicine with the breakfast._

Bending down she picked the plushie from the ground and placed it back into their arm. Pulling the blanket back over their chest with one hand and dimming the light down with the other she tucked them back in before she left the room to continue the chat with Dogaressa.

* * *

After a while terror and exhaustion pushed you to the point where you were just existing without thinking or screaming at all while the horrible loop repeated itself. Only the faint promise of waking up kept you in the realm of sanity as hit over hit covered your mind with pain.

Even the heart was not immune to this endlessly continuing nightmare as the force vitalizing the life-like pictures from the heart changed with each dead. Slowly but unmissable the determination was replaced by fear and desperation, stretching the time between the force hitting the image and the next repeat from immediate to multiple seconds.

Suddenly a wave of wild hope pulled you out of your mindless state bringing your focus back to the forest in front of your dream eyes. The lady had stumbled over a root and was now closer to you then she had expected to be.

The second guard would not be able to reach her in time!

Filled with new energy the dream body lunged forward its fist passing the in reflex spread arms of the lady with ease. Your knuckles hitting her snout produced a audible crack similar to that one from your arm in the other dream.

Red droplets falling out of her nostrils she was already unconscious when she hit the ground.

"DOGARESSA!" Letting go of the axe slowing him down the second guard stormed at you eyes glowing with hatred fury.

The wave of hope increased and was now underlined with scorn as the heart prepared to greet the furious canine with another bone shattering hit knowing that his mindless attack was inferior to its close-combat skills.

Snow was thrown into the air as the guard closed in onto you blinded with rage ready to avenge the lady unaware of your right arm ready to strike.

Lips curling up into a smirk the impuls to thrust the fist forward surged through your nerves into the muscles.

Cramps paralyzed your arm blocking the muscles allowing the guard to hit you like a wrecking ball throwing you to the ground.

Dread and panic flooded back into your mind only partly from the heart as your dream eyes widened in fear.

Spitting with rage the guard threw himself at you trapping your legs under his weight hitting you with fists and talons. The talons were to short to cause severe damage but sharp enough to slice your clothing and skin engulfing the nerves in fire that were not numbed by the strong hits of his fists.

Unable to flee panicking you managed to overcome the cramps in your arm and deal some weak blows.

Ascribing your defense not more importance than a fly he closed his jaws around your fist in a casually movement lighting up a whole new wold of pain in your mind.

Screams of pure agony echoed from the impassive trees as the delicate bones in your hand shattered and sharp fangs pierced through the gray though glove tearing the skin apart cutting muscles and nerves alike while the furious canine proceeded to end your life with bare hands.

Screaming in your mind as well every sense blinded by agonizing pain the cracking sound of the orange heart giving way to pain panic and desperation was the last thing you heard before waking up.

* * *

Toriel helped Dogaressa preparing the breakfast when the first cry broke the peaceful silence of the new day. High and full of childish horror vibrated the sound in her ears overlying ever other though not concerning her child.

Dropping the plate from her hand onto the ground she was halfway through the living room when they cried a second time still sounding like something was skinning them alive.

Not fully awake Frisk's eyes darted unseeing through the guestroom as their kicking legs and wildly flailing arms hit the bed around them in fast panicked motions trying to fight whatever had threatened them in their dream while more of the loud horrified crys escaped their mouth.

Ignoring the more irritating then hurting hits form their feet and hands Toriel held them down while she tried to soothe them, "Child calm down. It was just a nightmare."

Their body curved up in sheer panic as her hand pressed against their chest and the limbs doubled their effort to shake her of.

 _I must calm them. Or they will hurt themselve._

Her voice was still soft but had now the edge of authority as she grabbed their shaking head with her free hand forcing them to look up, "Frisk! Look at me!"

Panic was still clouding their eyes but the unfocused gaze followed her command and met her purple eyes.

"I'm here. It is ok." Releasing their head from her grip she started to stroke over the tousled brown hair. "It is ok."

Their eyes focused and the flailing was replaced by shivers shaking the little body.

"Everything will be alright." Not breaking the eye contact she pulled her hand back from their chest. "I'm here Frisk. It is ok."

Tears welled up in their eyes and faint sobs left their trembling lips but they didn't panic again.

It wasn't easy without looking but her fumbling hand managed to turn up the light banishing the shadows into the far corners of the room. "I know you are frightened but it was just a bad dream. It can't hurt you."

She couldn't say what scared them but their gaze flickered to the open door after she finished her last sentence. Eyes widening in new horror they moved to the far side of the bed as their sobbing increased.

* * *

Picking you up Toriel turned her head a bit to address the lady standing in the doorframe, "They had a nightmare." Feeling your cold sweat soaking into her fur she added, "Could you please prepare a bath for them while I sooth them?"

Nodding in agreement the lady gave you a encouraging smile before she left.

Seeing the light dancing in a white shimmer over the sharp fangs sent a wave of phantom pain stitches through your body that forced the air in your lungs into broken sobs as your breath speeded up in a new surge of panic.

Humming a lullaby Toriel tried her best to calm you with soft strokes over you head burrowed into her dress while she rocked you back and forth.


	8. Another perspective

**Another perspective**

She was greatly irritated by their behavior.

Yesterday they were cautious and relaxed around the royal guard but this morning they were fearful and stayed as close as possible to Toriel until they left.

 _What happened?_

Ignoring the cold from the snow hitting bare skin and the strain of the long walk she tried to piece together why their behavior changed so dramatically.

 _Whatever it was it happened when I wasn't around._

As clear this thought was it didn't provide a clue about their change of mood so it was more frustrating then helpful.

 _It could be a nightmare but they don't tend to cause such a fear in a single night or to project it onto a random stranger like Dogaressa._

Anger started to growl a bit on the next thought. _They could at least talk about it but no silence the whole damn day! It is rather boring to solve a puzzle without a single piece._

Shooting the red heart a upset glance she moved a bit closer bracing herself against the small wave of fear still circling around it. During the walk the emotion was shrinked down by tiredness so it demanded virtually no effort to touch the heart.

The force of their thoughts dreams and emotions buzzed under her hand like a transformer station sending warm pulses through the arm into her shadowy body.

Being bored and with no other distraction to pass the time she stood simply there enjoying the feeling of life itself pulsing under her fingertips.

Lost in thought a image passed her mind's eye. It was a old memory from the fight of one of the former kids against the royal guard.

 _Perhaps Toriel was right and they are really monsters._

Blinking in irritation she snapped out of the absent state confused by this foreign thought.

The fear emitting from the heart increased a bit in synchronization with the next image crossing her mind showing Dogaressa pinning the beholder to the ground with her two-handed axe.

 _What the heck?_

Utterly confused she could only stare at the heart as the foreign mind talked again, _She killed them without a second thought._ The fear flared up pressing against her body still connected to the heart. _Would she have killed me too if she identified me as human?_

Feeling their fear and the shaking of their body that had nothing to do with the cold annoyed her. Holding herself in place the anger of this misconception and the knowledge of the real reason flared up in a single thought, _No you dummy she killed them because-_

A wave of irritation surged through her arm similar to the feeling when someone called your name and you needed some time to identify the caller interrupting the thought and sending her into a sudden darkness.

* * *

 _Great another flashback!_

Standing not to close to the familiar orange heart she tapped her foot annoyed onto the ground.

 _As it wasn't enough that I had to feel my arm breaking again the other night._

Cold like the snow whirling through the air the silence was filled by a wave of fear.

Knitting her brows annoyance replaced with irritation she looked around. _What was that? This bully was to dumb to fear anything until they finished him of so who…_

A small figure cachted her attention. Glowing in a soft red shimmer another child was standing besides her memory-self and the heart. They wore a blue sweater with purple stripes and blue trousers.

Recognizing their face from the times when they looked into a mirror she moved closer.  
 _What are they doing here?_

Piecing together the fact of the now two unwanted flashbacks and the fact that the heart replied with a excusing feeling after she 'talked' to it after the first flashback lead her to a interesting conclusion.

 _This little stalker can see my memories!_

Sudden realization stopped her. _Wait when they can see my memories and are suddenly afraid of Dogaressa who was only present in one of them then that means…_

Understanding shooed the last traces of annoyance about the misconception away.

 _Oh. OH. That explains that. Rick's death was not really a pleasant one although he kinda deserved it._

Moving closer she tried to 'talk' to them but they were to afraid as fast waves of fear and dread prevented her from reaching them and dispersed her own shouts.

 _This wont work this way. I must get them out of this flashback so that they can calm down._

Concentrating on her intention she reached out for the flashback to unravel its structure. It needed more effort then normal with the waves of fear and panic drenching the fabric reinforcing its structure.

 _Calm down crybaby and let me work!_

Focusing her anger into her will she teared through the tissue of the flashback like a nail scissors cutting cardboard. Not very effective and fully dependent on strength but it did the job.

The flashback ended and both of them were again engulfed in sudden darkness.

* * *

Back by Frisk's red heart they finally calmed down enabling her to speak.  
 _"Hello there can you hear me?"_

Her question was met by irritation meaning that at least something reached them.

 _"Fine so I've some questions but let me first explain something to yo-"_  
 _Not again!_

The sudden touch of big hands shaking their body ended the connection between them.

Opening their eyes Toriel was directly in front of their face looking like she was on the verge of a severe panic.

Voice full of relief and concern she asked, "Child are you okay?"

Rolling her eyes she replied unheard, _"Yes they are perfectly fine… besides of a cold back?"_

Doing a quick check of Frisk's senses she was able to pinpoint why Toriel was so concerned.  
As the unplanned flashback started their body had simply collapsed as the coordinating impulses from the brain were trapped in the memory leaving the body in a sleep like faint.

Being overprotective as always Toriel checked them from top to toe concluding with another dose of medicine.

 _"Ugh!" Note to myself don't start another flashback or try to talk with them until they are in bed or mum will torture us with a third vial of this stuff._

Finishing the checkup on their health Toriel paused looking at Frisk hesitated and spoke then in the voice she used when she proclaimed such funny things as a dentist visit or that one bar of chocolate was enough for the day. Still soft and caring but at the same time strong and authoritative with no place for arguments.

"Child I know you don't like it. But you are to weak to walk alone so I will carry you."

Multiple emotions emitted from the heart on this statement discomfort a slight trace of panic and guilt.

She didn't know the reason for this feelings but only the last one irritated her.

 _Why they're feeling guilty? I can understand that they don't want to be carried like a bag of rice but why is she feeling guilty she did nothing wrong she just fainted?_

Toriel waited for them to nod in acceptance before she grabbed them with both hands and lifted them up.

She could feel how their muscles tensed as they were grabbed and small surges of dread filled their thoughts as Toirel continued her way through the forest.

 _I definitely need to ask them some questions._


	9. Entering Snowdin

\- A/N Reformat

Hello there, hereby I wish to inform you that I've taken some time to reformat the previous chapters to make them more readable (I placed this note here since FanFiction doesn't inform people about updates).  
Since I just changed the formatting and some descriptions (some of them sounded really off after the reformat) there should be no need for you to reread that said here is the next chapter (also in the new format :), feedback is always appreciated, good life have fun.

 **Entering Snowdin**

Being rocked from side to side by every one of Toriel's steps made you slumberous but she would nudge you slightly whenever you closed your eyes for longer than a second preventing you from falling asleep in her arms.

Facing Toriel's purple dress the loud voice coming from the way ahead startled you.  
"STOP! IDENTIFY YOURSELF. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING NEED TO KNOW YOUR INTENTIONS!"

Stopping keeping you turned to her chest Toriel ignored the question and noted instead, "Oh so you're Papyrus. I think I heard one ore two things about you from Dogaressa."

"WOWIE I'M FAMOUS!" Even louder the voice was now filled with delight about its popularity.

A short shrugging lifted you up. "Sort of."

Her voice changed causing you to clench your hands into her dress as you recognized the same tone she used to interrogate you why you didn't ask how to leave the ruins.  
"Is it true that it was you who made this little ice field and the electric trap on the way?"

Proud filled the shrill voice, "OF COURSE IT WAS ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SECURING THE WAY AGAINST EVERY POSSIBLE HUMAN THREAT SO THAT MONSTERS CAN LIVE IN PEACE PROTECTED BY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

Feeling Toriel's gaze you looked up.

"Frisk my dear child." The look in her eyes sent cold shivers through your spine as she continued, "Could you please cover your ears for a moment? I need to talk with 'the great' Papyrus from adult to adult."

Knowing the drill from the time back in the ruins when she needed to 'talk' to a 'monster' that had hurt you your hands covered your ears in a trained manner locking out the outside world.

It was rather peaceful feeling Toriel's heartbeat pulsing against your head leaned onto her chest while listening to the lullaby sung from the blood rushing in your ears. Snuggling a bit closer to her you closed your eyes for a moment that grew longer and longer each second she was to occupied with 'the great Papyrus' to remember keeping you awake.

* * *

The hotel room was equipped in a very spartan fashion a lamp, a writing desk and a king-size bed.

Toriel had tucked them in before she left to buy more supplies for the way but hadn't missed to administer another vial with medicine.

Still feeling the bitter sensation of the amber liquid on their tongue she couldn't wait for them to fall asleep so she could finally try to initiate a conversation.

But they had spotted a spider sitting on the wood-paneled wall and fought now to keep their eyes open.

 _Really?! That is just a small spider nothing to be afraid of!_

Unable to do anything she could just ramble as their eyelids where pulled down by tiredness only to be opened again in the next second to focus on the motionless arachnid.

 _Oh come on crybaby if this thing really scares you that much then throw something at it!_

Seeing that they would need quite some time to fall asleep on their own she decided to try a different approach.

 _If they won't come to me, then I must go to them!_

Willingly blocking out the steady stream of impulses coming from their senses she focused entirely on the task in hand.

 _First the visual._  
Images of the cave appeared before her mind's eye, the slope where she entered the underground, the dark corridors leading to the ruins, rugged gray stone walls and the golden buttercups. Picturing the cave from different angles she made sure to cover every spot of the three-dimensional replica in her mind with the correct image before she proceeded.

 _Then the touch._  
Placing a hand onto the wall she could now feel the cold abrasive surface of the stone resisting her fingers in the same stoic manner as real rocks.

 _And the sounds._  
The sound of dripping water in the distance mixed with the swishing of the buttercups moved by a soft drought filling the previous silence.

 _That should do the trick._  
Taking a few steps she was pleased to hear the sound of small stones getting scrunched under her feet and to feel the flowers pressing against her legs as she inspected her creation in delight.  
 _Not bad for my first try._

Focusing again onto the dark room with the heart and keeping the illusion in the back of her mind she managed to split her attention to a certain level enabling her to perceive both at the same time.

They were still awake and struggled against the tiredness that closed their eyes every few seconds.

 _Now comes the funny part._

Observing the intervals between opened and closed eyes she braced herself against the tide of emotions around the red heart.

As the emotions died down and their eyelids closed again she moved forward.

 _Ready or not here I come!_

Thrusting a shadowy hand down onto the heart brought herself in contact with their very being enabling her to reach them on a much deeper level.

Feeling their fear of spiders flaring up under her fingers she tried to redirect the impulses sent to the nerves into her mind-construct.

A small blurry figure formed inside the illusion flattening some of the flowers in the process but didn't stabilized enough to hold them entirely enabling some of the impulses to escape her grip and reach their nerves.

Their eyelids flapped letting in short glimpses of the outside world that dragged the attention of the heart away from her letting the blurry figure flickering in and out of the cave.

 _No! Don't do that!_

Pushing her anger and annoyance with the dream down her arm into the heart the connection strengthened again but they were still just a blurry mess.

Focusing her attention entirely onto the cave she reached out to them yelling their name, "FRISK!"

Grabbing their shoulders she could feel them solidify and see how they changed from a blurry silhouette to their usual appearance.

Shaking them a little she demanded, "Frisk! Open your eyes!"

They moved a bit but didn't comply while the flapping of their eyelids fastened.

"Ok, if the nice way doesn't work…," she pulled her hands back and raised one arm, "Then we've still the hard way!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Something hit you really hard and sent you stumbling backwards to the ground.  
Rubbing your burning cheek you blinked some tears from your eyes and locked up to the girl who just slapped you.

She was a bit taller than you and wore a green sweater with yellow stripes. Her bright red eyes inspected one of her palms where the palish skin was (probably due to the hit) reddened.  
Shooting you an annoyed glance she accused, "Why do you must have such pointy bones? That really hurt you know!"

Looking away from her stare you muttered a shy, "sorry", into her general direction.

Crouching down she generously accepted your apology, "Hey don't break a sweat crybaby that is just a dream no harm done."

Hearing this words your head shoot up in alarm and your gaze darted around. Recognizing the cave you dragged yourself away from the girl as fear started to crawl up your back.  
Focusing her again you asked in a fearful whisper, "Did you sent the dead dreams to me?"

Standing up she replied, "I didn't 'sent' anything," stopping she plucked one of the buttercups before she continued, "okay this dream but nothing more!"

Still doubting you demanded, "Then tell me why I dreamed the dead's of this running girl and the poor kid who fought the dogs and and," your voice died away "and this one where I died..."

Strolling closer she pulled the petals from the flower while she answered, "First this were no dreams they were memory's," one petal, "Second the last one was no dream that did happen," two petals, "Thirdly this 'poor kid' had it coming." Ripping the remaining petals from the stem she tossed the flower away.

Crawling backwards you tried to maintain the distance between you and the scary girl.  
"How do I know that you are not lying?"

Stopping she pointed a finger at you, "Because I know that it was you who pulled the memory's up so I bet when you concentrate you will see that I'm right and why this kid deserved to die!"

 _Did I? Can I?_

As summoned by her words and your thoughts you could feel something moving in the back of your mind trying to get your attention.

Sudden darkness engulfed you and the scary girl as you reached out for this thought.

* * *

The orange light of the familiar heart greeted her and the other kid that was still laying on it's back.

"See It worked!" She was a bit surprised about the speed and easiness of the change but overacted it with smugly self-confidence.

The kid didn't talk back but she could feel the fear growing inside of them as they recognized the place.

"*SNAP* *SNAP* Hey Frisk. *SNAP* *SNAP* Over here talking to you."

Hearing her snapping fingers they focused again on her. "Yes?"

"Relax I know this memory I was there," she pointed at her shadowy memory self standing besides the heart, "nothing bad will happen to us."

"Promise?" Their voice was a bit shaky but they seemed to by it.

"Cross my heart." Marking with one hand a cross over her chest she extended the other one down to them. "So do you wanna lie there forever or…?"

Locking still a bit uncertain they grabbed her hand and she pulled them back to their feet.  
"Thank you."  
They surly didn't enjoy her company but at least they were not as fear shaken as the last time.

Observing the snowy forest through the eyes of the dream body she shushed them absently, "Don't mention it no lean back relax and watch."

Recognizing the path and the trees along the path she braced herself.  
 _It should happen any second now…_

The dream body rounded another turn as the monster appeared without warning from behind a tree.

It was roughly 1,5m high and locked like a white bird but its beak was filled with sharp ice shards and a oversized snowflake covered its face like a mask.

Seeing the boy in front of it stopping dead in his tracks in shocked surprise let it giggle as it introduced itself.  
"Hello there I'm Cooldrake. Why so 'frozen'?"

She could her Frisk's laughter echoing nervously through the mind space but it was to flat and quick marking it as nothing more than a polite reflex.

Knowing what was about to happen and sensing how uneasy they already were she grabbed their hand and squeezed it a bit to comfort them.

They squeezed back thankful for the small illusion of safety.

The boy moved without further consideration out of annoyance about the little disturbance as well as anger about himself for falling so easy for the ambush.

His fist shattered the big snowflake as it was nothing sending pieces glittering like little diamonds into every direction.

The bird monster fell without making another sound face sprinkled with light red droplets where the fragments of its mask had pierced the skin.

"Don't mess with me stupid jokster." Shaking his hurting hand he continued his way without locking back at the motionless body.

"You promised that nothing bad would happen." They sounded hurt and betrayed but hold onto her hand gripping it even tighter.

Meeting their accusing gaze raising her eyebrows she clarified, "Actually I promised that nothing bad would happen to **us**."  
She mentioned with one arm the dark room around them. "And here we are with nothing more then a slightly hurting hand."

Avoiding her eyes they locked down seemingly not used to confrontations or to stand up for themself.  
More quietly they asked concerned, "That was awful do you know if the bird lady was alright?"

Shaking her head she negated that, "I don't know he didn't care to check on them and the next person where I was guest died before she left the ruins."

They kept quiet for a while probably still trying to cope the brutal act they had just witnessed before they spoke again.  
"Could you tell me more about them? What the girl run from and what else the boy did to deserve what happened to him?"

"Sure but let's go to a more friendly place first." Concentrating for a moment she brought them back to the cave dream before she filled them in about the girl that got so afraid of Toriel that she run to her doom and the boy who was more the kind of child that (literally) plucked spider legs just for the heck of it.

Being a bit greenish after she finished the story about the boy the vegetoid and the fruit knife they tried to change the subject.  
"So what was with the other children that fell down here could they go back when they died as well and try to avoid their death?"

"Yes? I suppose it work's that way I never went back on my own accord." Gesturing ironical at herself she added, "How you can possible tell because I'm here being pretty much dead and all that."

"Then why didn't the girl do that when she died and why do they stop when they can do that?"

"Because she was to afraid to do it and they gave up trying? It happened always after they died but before the heart shattered so perhaps it is connected to this whole 'see your whole life in front of your mind's eye before you die' thingy?"  
Spreading her arms she repeated again, "As I told you I don't know I'm just getting forced to watch from the back seat."

Realizing something their hand wandered down to the right pocket of their trousers and their voice got a bit uncertain, "Can you see everything I do?"

"Yes I can and yes I know that you got that paper with you," answering their unspoken question she raised a hand to prevent them from interrupting (what they didn't do), "but as long as you don't read it I won't know why do you make such a fuss about that."  
She winced a bit, "Oh and believe me just because I can doesn't mean I do there where some parts where I was glad I could ignore the impressions send to me form the senses of the children."

"Oh, okay, is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
They seemed not to pleased to know that she was watching them since they entered the underground but they took it better then she expected.

"Not really", she shrugged, "I mean you're the first one I'm talking to in a long time and I just wanted you to know that the guards had a reason but perhaps you could ask mu- Toriel about some chocolate? As you can tell it is not easy to get that stuff when you've no-"  
Seeing them yawing she got a bit louder, "Hey do you listen to me!? What are you even tired of this is a dream you're sleeping you can't be tired when you're sleeping!"

They blinked a bit and as she looked at them she could see that they literally fought to keep standing.  
"I'm sorry please *yawn* go ahead I'm just a bit sleepy since this morning and this was pretty much to take in."

Stepping a bit closer she could see small droplets of sweat running down their face.  
 _Perhaps mum was right and they should see a doctor really soon?_  
 _I mean they are just wasted although they got three doses of medicine this day and mum carried them most of the way._

"No thing. It was nothing perhaps we should let it be for today."  
Overacting her concern she reached out in reflex to steady them as they stumbled.

Holding them she concentrated to release them from the dream and to revert the blockage between her and Frisk's senses.

Exhaustion and tiredness flooded over her like a riptide shattering the dream and sending her into senseless blackness but not before she had time to feel the pain in their chest flaring up on every rattling breath they took.

* * *

t took her some time to get all the ingredients since the cold was no good environment for snails and herbs but now she had everything to restock the medicine supply for her child.

Using the small kitchen from the Snowdin Inn she was able to refill three of the small vials before she run out of snails.

 _Not much but it should be enough until we reach waterfall._  
 _It should be much easier there to restock fully._

Cleaning up before she left Toriel went back up to the room where she and Frisk stayed for now.

Being as quiet as possible she closed the door behind her and stepped closer to the large bed in the center of the room.

They didn't looked so god. The sheets around them were wet from sweat and the blanket moved constantly due to their unsettled movements.

Bending down she checked their breath. It came in fast rapid movements accompanied by a rattling sound deep inside their chest.

"Poor child." Dabbing the sweat away from their face with one hand she placed the other one down onto their chest. "There, there, let me heal it," she whispered as the magic flowed into them knowing that the effect would only be temporally but could at least ease them.

Instantaneously their breath slowed down the rattling vanished and the unsettled movements stopped as the pain in their chest died away.

 _It is not good to stay here for to long. But they need as least another night to recover from the fever._

Stroking some hairs out of their face she prepared for another night without sleep to watch over her child while it recovered from the small fever that had used their weakened condition to strike them down.

* * *

Nightfall wasn't far and heavy snowfall made it nearly impossible to look any further then two meters but that didn't stop the small group on their way.

Shielding their faces with the black hoods of their dark coats they marched through deep snowdrifts without slowing down each one armed with a axe or a sword.

"Are you sure about this?" The female guard had to shout against the howling wind but the other dark coated figure seemed to hear her nevertheless as he turned his snout into her direction.

Shouting as well his deep husky voice fought against the wind, "Yes one of your guests was definitely a human. I could smell it as soon as I entered our home. And we will probably catch up with them in Snowdin."

Holding his gaze with her blue eyes she replied, "I'm still not sure about this. They didn't look like the last human we saw and they behaved a lot better."

"That makes now difference we have our orders. Every human has to be captured and brought to the castle." Turning away he made clear that he didn't wanted to talk about this again.

Grabbing his arm she forced him to stop and to look at her again, "Promise me to check first. And if they're really a human then we will give them the chance to surrender."

His eyes narrowed on this demand but he agreed, "Ok. But just one chance. Nothing more. After that they are death." Pulling his arm away he continued his way without looking back.

She knew why he behaved like that. It was the same reason why he had turned it so that she stayed back in Snowdin Forest to guard the path. He was simple afraid that she could be hurt again by a human even when she was the better fighter of them. So it had needed a lot of arguing and the fact that she hold the same rank to convince him to let her come along for the pursue.

 _I hope that they are alright._ Thinking of Toriel and Frisk let her speed up a bit. _The child really didn't look so good. But when they're a human then…_

Suddenly the guards stopped simultaneously on the new sight in front of them.

Small dots of light shone through the thick wall of snowflakes covering the sight into every direction and large shadows blocked the diffuse light coming from the cave roof.

The royal guard had reached Snowdin.


	10. Launch for four

**Launch for four**

Opening your eyes you emerged from the unknown depths of sleep to awake in the same hotel room where you fell asleep yesterday.

Looking around you were relieved to see that Toriel was back from her shopping tour and slept peacefully leaned back into a chair standing besides the bed.

Not wanting to disturb her you tip-toed to the bath to do your morning business.

Controlling your look in a mirror the strange dream came back into your mind.

 _Was it really just a dream or is there really someone in me?_ This though scared you a bit but it was exiting at the same time.

Unsure about that you tried to speak with them whispering into the mirror, "Hello? Are you there?"

Nothing happened.

Still standing in front of the mirror you waited quit a time to be sure, but nobody answered.  
 _A dream, it was just a dream nothing mor-_

 _"BOO!"_

Jumping startled by the voice suddenly sounding inside your mind nearly toppling over you grabbed the sink to regain your balance on the small step-stool you were standing on to reach the mirror.

Soundless laughter erupted inside your head only interrupted by short sentence fragments.  
 _"Ha-ha-ha oh my gosh your face ha-ha-ha you don't know how long I had to wait ha-ha-ha to play this prank again ha-ha-ha."_

Waiting for your fast beating heart to slow down you complained, "That was not funnny!"

Still laughing the girl answered this time without delay, _"Ha-ha-h. Believe me ha-ha-ha it was."  
_ Taking some time to calm down she spoke again, _"So what do you want?"_

Feeling a bit dumb on this question you confessed whispering again, "I just wantted to… to make sure that you… you know iff you are real."

Feeling her amusement vibrating inside of you she answered, _"I'm pretty sure that I'm real but if I weren't do you really think I would tell you?"_

"Yes? I mean you are tallking to me so you must exxist? Or not?" This question was really confusing.

 _"Fair point."_ Somehow she conveyed you the feeling of shrugging shoulders. _"So how are you feeling after oversleeping an entire day?"_

"A wholle day!?" Bringing your voice back down to a whisper after this sudden outburst you pressed further, "Are you sure?"

Again the feeling of shrugging shoulders, _"More or less if the clock over the bed is correct."_

"I was a bit sleeppy but… a whole day..." You felt a bit guilty about sleeping so long and letting Toriel wait. "Why didn't she wake me?"

This question was more rhetorical but the scary girl answered nevertheless, _"Because you had a fewer and could barely move let alone walk through knee deep cold snow?"_  
Conveying you this time the feeling of a raised eyebrow she continued, _"If I were you I would enjoy this little time of this boring hike and not feel guilty about something that I can't control."_

Deep inside you you knew that she was right but felt still guilty.  
Turning away from the mirror you went back into the hotel room and sat down onto the bed.

Simply sitting there and waiting was a bit boring but you were used to it.  
Counting the wood-panels on the wall you noted with relief that the spider that sat there last time was gone.

It seemed that the scary girl was not as used to waiting as you because she interrupted you before you even counted one third of the panels, _"What are you doing?"_

Keeping your voice low you answered, "I'm countiing the panels on the wall."

 _"Yessss I'm seeing that."_ She sounded a bit stressed out. _"But why are you doing that?"_

"Because I'm waitting for Toriel to wake up."

Again the raised eyebrow. _"Okay. But I'm sure you could do something more interesting then sitting here."_

Ignoring the slight critic on your method to pass time you replied, "No I can't."

 _"Why not?"_

"Because I could wake Toriel when I make to much noise."

Her next question sounded a bit baffled, _"So you wait for Toriel to wake up but at the same time you avoid everything that could wake her?"_

"Yes."

 _"Why?"_

That they had to ask irritated you.  
"Because I'm a good child."

They didn't speak for a while enabling you to count half of the panels then demanded, _"Whatever I'm bored. So please do something."_

"But I can't I don't wantt to wake Toriel."  
Feeling their boredom going to annoyance you added, "I'm sorryy."

Their mood changed again this time to a sort of interest that made you wince as it reminded you of the kind other kids in school looked at you before they approached and forced you to read a difficult word aloud.  
 _"So if you don't want to wake Toriel then it looks like I've to do that..."_

"Plleasse doon't." Distress twisted the words in your mouth as they conveyed you the feeling of a deep breath.

 _"TORIEL WAKE UP!"_ Loud and clear rang their voice in your ears prompting you to reply in reflex.

"NO-" The shout escaped your mouth before the feeling of their glee let you realize their trick.  
They could only speak in your head but your in reflex shouted word could be heard by everyone nearby.

"Huh?" Sitting up Toriel's sleepy gaze wandered through the room until it stopped by you.

Paralyzed with fear you waited for her reaction.

"Child you are awake." Standing up the sleepiness vanished from her face as she approached you with a firm step.

Not sure what she would do your whole body tensed as her big hands reached out for you.

Her hands were as carefully and fluffy as always as she checked you from top to toe either not noticing or ignoring your tension as even her voice didn't display the faintest trace of anger about your disturbance of her sleep.  
"You got me really worried little one but it seems the fever is gone now and you are fully okay again."

She hesitated, "But perhaps we should wait another night before we contin-"

Feeling still guilty about slowing her down you spoke quickly misspelling most of the words as you assured her, "No it is okkay reaally I can waalk I just neeed to changge thenn we can…," your voice died away as you realized that you just had rudely interrupted her.

"I'm soorrry I didn't meaant to interruupt you," pushing the words out you ducked under her gaze, "I'm soorry."

Laying her hand onto your shoulder she stopped the fast flow of words, "It is okay my child."  
Squeezing your shoulder a bit she captured your gaze with her soft purple eyes, "If you think that you can go then we will go but," she raised on of her white furred fingers, "but first you should eat something."

Unsure how you should react you voiced a shy, "Okkay," and waited for the things to come.

Squeezing your shoulder again Toriel left you with some bread and cheese while she did something in the bathroom.

 _"See nothing bad happened."_

This time the mind voice startled you only a bit, the result from the last minute still in mind you decided to ignore it.

 _"Trust me she is really soft as long as you don't do something really stupid she will only lecture you."_

Finishing your meal you continued to ignore the scary girl.

Trying to prompt you to a reaction they placed a bait deceived as thoughtful consideration.  
 _"But I wonder about what she is lying to you..."_

Hearing Toriel calling for you you went to the bathroom.

 _"I mean didn't you see her eyes avoiding you for a moment when she said that 'you are fully okay again'?"_

Entering the bathroom you listened carefully to Toriels instructions before she left.

Snapping their fingers it seemed that the patience of the scary girl was exhausted, _"*SNAP* *SNAP* Hey crybaby I'm talking to you. *SNAP* *SNAP*"_

Taking of the wide-short nightdress you whispered again to them, "I won't liisten to you. You trickked me."

Satisfaction spoke out of their next words as you turned to the bathtub, _"But as you even proved you do listen to me!"_

"That was onlly to let you knoow that I don't listten to you."  
Seeing that the tub was nearly filled let you pause.

 _"You know that speaking to me only proves my point?"_  
Words underlined with amusement they sent you again the feeling of a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't." Bracing yourself you entered the tub.  
The water was pleasantly warm but that it was high enough to reach your chin unsettled you.

 _"Yes you dooo~"_  
Teasingly stretching the last word they seemed to notice your uneasiness as their next question sounded more sincere.  
 _"What's wrong?"_

Remembering Toriel's instruction you grabbed the sponge to clean you as hearty as possible. "Nothing."

This time it were two raised eyebrows, _"You do know that I'm in your head right?"_  
Not waiting for a response she continued, _"So I can tell you firsthand that you think that something about this is not 'nothing'."_

Taking some deep breaths you prepared for the next part, "Really it is nothing."

 _"Yeah of course it is and this water smells like roses."_

"Really? I thought it was a herbal bath?"  
You had realized the strange smell but it was only a minor thing compared to the sheer height of the water.

This time they made sure that you had no problem to identify their sarcasm as they sent you the feeling of rolling eyes, _"That was ironic. Anyways why are yo-"_

Leaning back a bit holding tightly on to the edge of the tub the water raised quickly around your head soaking into your hair and flooding your ears while prompting you to tilt your head back to prevent it from filling your mouth.  
It was rather unsettling knowing that you only had to loose your grip for a second and the water would envelop you completely.

Seemingly affected as well by either your uneasiness or another matter the scary girl kept quiet while you cleaned the back of your head.

Getting a lot faster your breath and heartbeat sounded in your ears like muffled drums dramatically underlining every second of this unnerving experience.

Feeling discomfort and uneasiness building up to a knot of panic inside your chest you moved the sponge faster but not for long as you remembered Toriel's instructions.

Greedily the water hold on to your soaked hairs and tried supported by gravity to pull you back down with it as you finally sit up again.

Taking some moments to calm your fast breath and heartbeat you braced yourself for the next part.

 _I can do that._

Starring down at the small waves moving innocently beneath your nose you pulled your legs under you so that you are now kneeling inside the tub.  
The water setting your neck free from its grasp as you entered the new position eased the hard knot of panic still inside your chest but the though of what lays ahead let it tighten again in cold fear.

 _I can do that._

Grasping the edge again with one hand while tighten your grip on the sponge with the other you close your eyes and take some final breaths.

 _I can do that._

You lean forward.

Raising above your tightly closed mouth the water stroked your skin pleasantly warm while you sunk down into its suffocating embracement.

Tightly holding on to the edge you started to drag the sponge over your face as hearty as possible while your lungs not used to this started to protest against the sudden shortness of breath.

Short flashbacks of the guard fight appeared before your mind's eye summoned by the similar pain in your lungs increasing the pressure of panic inside your chest.

 _I can do that._

Ignoring the red dots behind your eyelids and the soft throbbing behind your forehead you continued to clean the front of your head.

Finishing the last bits you pulled yourself back up greedily sucking in deep breaths of fresh air as soon as your mouth surfaced again.

It took this time longer than before for your fast breath and heartbeat to normalize but after some time you were calm again but still unsettled by the water reaching your chin.

Relieved that you had managed to made sure that every spot of you had contact with the water as Toriel had instructed you exited the tub as fast as possible.

Dressing yourself you paused for a moment wondering about the scary girl, she had teased and talked until you started to wash your head but after that she was so quiet.  
"Hello? Are you still there?"

Nobody answered your whisper.

* * *

It was around noon when Toriel exited the Snowdin inn.  
Holding her child by their hand she made her way through Snowdin ignoring the curios glances from the local monsters.

Being a tall goat monster wasn't really a problem since the town was mostly inhabited by humanoid bears and rabbits but her backpack in conjunction with the fact that in such a small town everyone knew everyone made it pretty obvious that both of them were strangers.

 _Relax nobody knows. Just a bit further and we've passed the last houses._

Although she wanted to exit the town as quickly as possible she made sure that her child could easily keep pace with her.  
It seemed that they felt a lot better now after the small fever was gone as they let their gaze wander around trying to see it all.

Taking a short look down she made sure that they were still wearing the booble cap she had added to their outfit to forestall another cold induced fever.  
It was still there but had moved a bit since their red gloved hand would every once in a while wander up to scratch their scalp that was a bit irritated by the shag of the cap.

"EXCUSE ME MISS?"

Looking back up there was now the skeleton she had met yesterday morning on her way to Snowdin standing in her way.  
He wore a chest protector made of old white washing agent bottles (complete with a triangular yellow brand label placed like a medal over his heart) red boots with matching gloves blue boxer shorts and a red scarf that tried its best to impersonate a dramatically waving cape.

 _What does he want?_

Frisk moved a bit closer as she stopped but seemed more fascinated then actually scared by the skeleton blocking their way.

Raising both eyebrows she shoot Papyrus a partly questioning partly annoyed glance.

His penetrating voice was still loud enough to shake the snow from some of the roofs.  
"I'M STILL REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVENIENCE THAT MY TRAPS CAUSED", seeing her eyebrows raising even more on the notions of this he added quickly, "AND I'VE REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE SAID ABOUT SAFETY AND STUFF."

Taking a deep breath his voice got even louder as he proclaimed, "SO I WOULD OFFER YOU A NICELY COOKED MEAL OF SPAGHETTI TO MAKE UP FOR THAT. COOKED ONLY WITH THE FINEST INGREDIENTS BY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF NYE-HEH-HEH."  
Placing a hand onto his chest he assumed a semi dramatic posse while he waited for a answer.

 _Curses._  
Taking a quick look her apprehension was confirmed, the loud voice of the skeleton had attracted the interest from everyone nearby.  
Doing the math in her head it was less conspicuous to accept then to decline so she lowered her eyebrows and accepted his offer, "Okay but only a short meal we've still a long way to go today."

His eyelids shot up in surprise.  
"WOWIE IT WORKED. I MEAN PLEASE FOLLOW ME NYE-HEH-HEH."

Gesturing them to follow he turned to a nearby wooden house that was decorated with flashing holiday lights under the roof edges and a rim on the door.

Entering the house the first thing she saw was the purple carpet with a blue zig-zag pattern clashing with the orange tiled kitchen floor that was visible through the door opposite of the front door.  
Righthand stand a table with some chairs under a large window providing a nice view over the snowy land outside while the left side of the room was occupied by a old but comfy looking couch a rest table with a book and a flat television sitting on a small cupboard also there were stairs leading to the second floor.

Being in a closed room made the skeleton's voice even more booming and penetrating when he mentioned them to take a seat, "PLEASE SIT DOWN I WILL SERVE THE SPAGHETTI SO THAT YOU CAN ENJOY THE NEWEST OF MY CULINARY MASTERPIECES."  
Turning around he entered the kitchen his foots making clicking sounds as he stepped on the tiles.

It was unfamiliar for her to let Frisk get onto the chair on her own but since the chair was on the right size for humans and she knew that it always stressed them when they were picked up she let them do that on their own.

Taking a seat besides her child she waited for the 'culinary masterpiece'.

* * *

This was really cool a speaking skeleton had invited you to his home to eat spaghetti and it was not scary like other skeletons you had seen in horror movies!  
Letting your gaze wander around you inspected the normal looking house while Toriel tried to fit her legs comfortable under the table.

"HERE IT IS MY NEWEST INGENIOUS SPAGHETTI CREATION."  
Juggling four plates with 'food' Papyrus exited the kitchen to place them down onto the table.

 _"Four plates?"_ The voice of the scary girl reappearing in your mind without warning let you jump a bit but thankfully Toriel was to distracted to notice it.

As to answer her unspoken question Papyrus turned around to the stairs to shout in an amazingly even louder voice, "SANS WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS ALREADY PAST NOON AND TIME FOR LAUNCH! SO WAKE UP ALREADY AND COME DOWN TO GREAT OUR GUESTS!"

For a moment only silence answered the demand of the skeleton then a opening door was heard which was shortly followed by the sound of bones on wood as another skeleton made its way downstairs.

The new skeleton was just one head taller then you and wore black trousers a white shirt and a blue hoodie with a white hood.

"sup bro whats up?", his voice was deep and pally just like the voices of this friendly elderly grandpas you see in every movie when someone needs a mentor.

Turning back he introduced the two of you to his brother, "THIS IS SANS MY BROTHER, SANS THIS IS TORIEL A NICE LADY THAT I MIGHT HAVE BUGGED A BIT WITH MY TRAPS AND THIS IS," looking down at you he paused suddenly, "ACTUALLY I'VE NO CLUE WHO YOU ARE."  
Bowing down to you he asked in a stage whisper, "HELLO I'M PAPYRUS COULD YOU PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO ME SO THAT I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROTHER?"

Shyly returning the gaze of the tall skeleton you replied quietly, "Hello Papyrrus I'm Frisk," you winced a bit on the sound of your own rough hoarse voice struggling to pronounce his name but he didn't seem to notice your little spelling error.

Facing again his brother Papyrus introduced you too, "AND THIS IS FRISK THEY ACCOMPANY TORIEL."

"nice to meet ya I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton," stepping closer he offered Toriel a handshake.

"Hello Sans I'm Toriel," leaning forward she grabbed his extended hand.

"Prfffffffffffpuuiiii…," it was not really much noise but the sound of the fart was loud and clear as it emerged into the sudden silence.

"SAAAANS!" Glancing accusingly at his brother Papyrus apologized for him, "PLEASE EXECUSE MY BROTHER SOMETIMES HE DOES THIS KIND OF JOKES ALTHOUGH I TELL HIM EVERY TIME THAT IT IS NOT FUNNY."

"sorry I must have forgotten to take out the whoope cusion when you called me down," shrugging apologetically his wide smile and the short wink to you disproved the honesty of the apology as he pulled his hand back and revealed said item in his palm.

 _"Wow how did he manage to hide that thing there? I mean that thing is pink and I could've sworn that it wasn't there when he offered his hand to her! This guy is amazing!"_

The scary girl sounded truly impressed by this trick while you looked awkwardly at Toriel waiting for her reaction not sure what she would do.  
Seeing the corners of her snout twitch you ducked a bit away as she opened it very wide displaying really sharp looking teeth before she… before she erupted into laughter?

You and Papyrus must've looked really baffled there starring at the tall goat monster twitching under fits of laughter.

Wiping some tears of laughter out of her eyes Toriel managed to contain her amusement for now and to speak again, "That was a nice trick there Mr. Skeleton this is the first time after a long while that I've seen something this funny."

 _"How unfair! When I did this it was childish and immature but it is funny when he does that!?"_

"its nice to be appreciated," still smiling he turned after he thanked Toriel for the praise to you and extended his hand again, "hello there."

Inspecting the hand beforehand to be sure that it was empty you grabbed it.  
His fingers had a funny feeling they were smooth and thin like small sticks but grabbed your hand with surprising strength and more strangely they felt as warm as a normal person's hand.

"Heello I'm Frisk."

Shaking your hand he returned your gaze from the white dots in his dark eye sockets then suddenly the dot on the right vanished and the left one turned light blue and grew until it almost filled the entire socket.

Widening your eyes on this you tried to pull your hand back in reflex but he held it in a firm grip preventing you from getting away as his one eye seemed to look down into the very depths of your soul with its blue stare.

Even the scary girl seemed to be intimidated by this as you felt how she ducked in your mind and heard her whispering as would she fear that he could notice her.  
 _"Forget what I've said about this guy I don't like him. Something about him is not right."_

Pulling again he let finally go of your hand and you could hide it under the table where he wouldn't be able to reach it.

Toriel seemed to sense your distress as she looked irritated at you and then at the small skeleton whose eyes were now back to little dots again as he took a sit opposite to you.  
Looking again at you and your hands safely hidden under the table she considered for a moment then moved her chair closer to you.

"so where's the food Pap?"

Tilting his head Papyrus gestured at the plate right before his brother, "CAN'T YOU SEE IT? THE SPAGHETTI ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU."

Displaying again a wide smile his brother continued to ask, "yes but where is the food?"

"SAAAAANS!"

Raising both hands he surrendered still smiling, "okay okay I'll give it a shot."

Looking down at your own plate you had to admit that he had a point on the spaghetti as the noodles were still pretty straight and the sauce seemed to contain way more sauce then water.

 _"Are you really planning to eat this?"_  
Her voice sounded somehow intrigued disgusted on this thought well more disgusted than intrigued.

Picking up some spaghetti with a fork you took a short look at Toriel who had already lifted a fork load of noodles to her snout.  
Seeing that she was eating these you lifted your own fork as well to not embarrass her in front of the skeletons by cheekily declining to eat.

 _"Please don't do this have mercy I beg you."_  
The disgust was now more then obvious but opposed to the bath she didn't disappear again.

Already tasting a strange aroma on the tip of your tongue a white furred hand grabbing your arm stopped the spaghetti from entering your mouth.  
Letting the big hand guide the fork back down to the table you looked irritated at Toriel.

Her snout twitched and you could see short tremors wander over her face as she hurriedly reached out to drink some water her fork laying forgotten besides the plate where it had fallen down.  
Coughing a bit she explained excusing to Papyrus with a now hoarse voice, "Frisk has already eaten and I don't want her to overeat she will pass on this."

 _"Thanks to whatever higher will had the kindness to spare me from that."_

"THAT IS OKAY I DON'T WANT THAT EITHER ARE THE SPAGHETTI GOOD ENOUGH AS AN APOLOGY FOR THE TROUBLE MY TRAPS CAUSED? I'M NOT REALLY GOOD IN READING YOUR EXPRESSIONS SINCE YOUR SKULL HAS ALL THESE OTHER STUFF AROUND IT."  
Eager for her opinion to his 'culinary masterpiece' the tall skeleton didn't take his eye sockets from Toriel as he pulled your plate over to him to eat your serving too.

Drinking some more water her voice sounded almost normal again when she answered, "It is and I've to say that eating this spaghetti was surely... a interesting experience."

"yeah I think that pretty much sums it up."  
Leaning back from his empty plate Sans looked slightly amused at Toriel who was still trying to wash the taste with more water from her tongue.

 _"Hey when did he eat that stuff? Did you see him eat at all?"_

Not able to answer her since the others could her you, you could only silently wonder to yourself on another discovery.  
When Papyrus placed the plates down they all had the pattern of blue snowflakes on their edges but the plate before Sans was now patterned with blue snow **men**.

Noticing your interest the skeleton gave you a short wink while holding his index finger in front of his teeth mentioning you to be silent about this.

Conveying you the feeling of goose bumps the scary girl sensible of the two white dots still resting on you whispered again, _"I really don't like that guy please ask mu- Toriel to leave."_

As much as you would love to do that you simple couldn't because you were sure that it would sound like grizzling and good children don't grizzle so you could only sit there and endure the presence of the short skeleton opposing you.

* * *

Still suffering from this malefaction that Papyrus had called 'spaghetti' and seeing how uneasy her child suddenly was Toriel got up from the chair to bide farewell as soon as it was politely possible.  
"Thanks again for the spaghetti but we still need to walk pretty far so please excu-"  
A series of short knocks coming from the front door interrupted her.

Raising from his chair Papyrus rushed over to the door to great whoever had knocked.  
"PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT I'VE TO ANSWER THAT."

Although Toriel was facing the front door she wasn't able to make out with whom the skeleton was speaking as the door blocked her sight.  
"A TALL BLUE MONSTER WITH HORNS? AND A SHORT ONE WITH A BLUE SWEATER? NO I HAVEN'T SEEN THOSE."

Flinching a bit on the notion of a 'tall horned monster accompanied by a shorter one' the cluelessness of Papyrus let her relax again.

Until he continued the conversation gesturing someone to come in.  
"BUT PERHAPS THE TALL LADY WITH THE PURPLE DRESS OR HER CHILD WITH THE PURPLE STRIPPED SWEATER MAY HAVE SEEN THEM. YOU COULD ASK THEM THEY ARE CURRENTLY MY GUESTS."

 _Curses._

Passing the door five dark coated figures entered the house one of them so tall that it had to duck under the doorframe.

Looking around the canine guards opened their coats and folded their hoods back to not be roasted in them since the house was pretty good heated.

Four of them were unknown to her but the fifth guard was undoubtedly Dogaressa as she just needed a short look before she greeted Toriel with a friendly smile.  
"Hello Toriel how are you doing?"

Ignoring the part of her mind that urged her to flee as fast as possible to not endanger her child she returned the smile and answered, "Hello Dogaressa I'm doing fine Frisk had a short fever but except for that they are well."  
Mentioning Frisk to leave their chair she continued, "But I'm still planning to bring them to a doctor for a routine checkup and we've quit a distance to go today so please excuse us."

Stepping forward one of the other guards blocked her way to the door but didn't prevent her from strapping on the backpack.  
He had roughly the same height as Dogaressa and spoke with a husky voice as he politely demanded, "Excuse me miss but we would need you to wait for a moment until we've checked your child."

Mustering the royal guard she noted two things that worried her a bit, although he had spoken to her his eyes were entirely fixed on Frisk and his center of mass rested in a pose that allowed him either to attack quickly or to dodge.  
 _That must be Dogressa's husband Dogamy._  
Raising a eyebrow she felt the small hand in hers tense as she switched to a rigorous interrogating tone she hadn't used since one of her first children had burned down the kitchen.  
"And you are?"

It seemed that he wasn't used to people speaking to him in such a tone as his eyes widened irritated while refocusing onto her but he managed to keep his composure as he made good for the omitted introduction.  
"I'm Dogamy lieutenant of the royal guard currently on the hunt for humans."

"And you want to check my child because?"  
Although her outer facade of annoyed disinterest was unbroken her mind tripped for a second as she realized that she had called them ' **my** child' but she was unable to check if Frisk was okay with that as she had to keep the pressure up by staring this guy down.

His gaze flickered for a second to the other guards but none of them seemed eager to attract Toriel's attention by helping him along with the conversation.  
"Because we got reports from monsters in the ruins that it is maybe a human."

Stretching the silence after this words long enough to emphasize what a silly idea this was while staring into the guards eyes until he shifted his weight nervously from side to side she spoke again.  
"If you really think that I wouldn't notice such a obvious thing like a human then please go ahead and check for yourself."  
Her voice was low, dangerously low as she pushed the canine down into the verbally hole which he had just dug with his words that indeed could be construed to a implied insult.

Opening his snout one or two times he tried to find a polite way to escape the trap and press further to check the human but no words left his mouth as he was unable to do so.

Stepping forward Dogaressa helped her husband along.  
"Toriel you know that we are obliged to check right? It will only be a moment of your time then the two of you can proceed."

She was not comfortable with keeping her annoyed attitude up against the female guard but it was necessary to keep them occupied so she answered in the same tone as before, "As I said please go ahead."

She could feel how Frisk besides her tensed on this but a short squeeze of their small hand still resting in hers seemed to calm them at least a bit as Dogaressa kneeled down to them pulling her husband with her.

"Hello Frisk," catching their worried gaze with her blue eyes the female canine mentioned Dogamy to check them as she continued.  
"We are doing just a short smell check like this one when you and Toriel were visiting me so please hold still for a moment okay?"

Holding tightly onto Toriel's hand they were hardly audible when they whispered their understanding.  
"Okkay."

Moving a bit closer to her child as she saw how Dogamy's nostrils widened Toriel shifted into a position were she would be able to pull them with one quick movement behind her while her free hand could unleash hell into the rest of the room.

* * *

 _"Well it was nice knowing you partner."_

Although the scary girl tried her best to defuse the situation with gallows humor it was easy for you to tell that she was just as intimidated as you as the fear originating from her mirrored your own.

Feeling cold sweat running down your spine you wanted nothing more than to hide behind Toriel to escape from the lady and the other guard kneeling before you but she had allowed them to check you _and good children don't act against their mother's word._

Recapitulating you last thought the chance of getting brutally murdered by the canines in front of you became suddenly much less important.  
 _I called her mother... but… but… she isn't or..._  
Remembering all the things that Toriel had done and still was doing for you the answer to this question felt like a stone cold verdict from life itself against you.

 _No. She isn't._

 _But..._  
It was only a small glimmer of hope that bloomed in your mind after this crushing realization but it felt like the warm touch of the sun itself piercing through dark clouds as you remembered the paper safely hidden in one of the story books inside the big backpack providing you with a chance to change things if you would just muster the courage to use it.

The voice of Dogamy interrupted your lingering thoughts as the two guards before you stood back up.  
"Please accept my apologies miss it seems that they are in fact nothing more than a normal monster we will not longer delay you."

 _"What? How?"_

Surprised as well that the guard hadn't identified you as human the sudden mood change of Toriel from very annoyed to polite understanding surprised you even more as she assured the canine that everything was alright.  
"Don't worry about it as Dogaressa said you are obliged to check."

Ignoring the baffled expressions of Dogamy and Dogaressa the tall goat monster continued in the same polite tone as before while moving forward to the front door, "But we really have to go now so please excuse us. Goodbye Papyrus and thanks again for the spaghetti."

* * *

Passing the skeletons and the guards Toriel opened the front door just to be stopped again this time by a small yellow figure toppling over as the door they were leaning onto opened inwards.

"Ouch!"

Blinking irritated she gazed down onto the small armless monster wearing a yellow shirt with brown stripes and brown trousers with a extra hole for their upper leg long tail.

Returning her gaze from their green eyes they asked with a high pitched childish voice, "Yo up there is Papyrus home?"

"Yes he is," snapping out of the baffled state she were in she added a second later, "And you are?"

Ignoring her question their scales made a faint scraping sound on the carpet as they bended their flexible body back and forth until they managed to get from laying on the ground over a sitting position back up to their feet.  
Standing again their attention rested entirely on Frisk as a flood of questions left their mouth in high-speed, "Hi I'm Monster Kid. Are you new in town? Are you staying here? Is that your mother? Do you know Papyrus? Do you want to play with me and the other kids?"

Staring nervously into the earless face of the small monster they just grabbed her hand tighter apparently to intimidated by this sudden surge of attention to speak.

"MONSTER KID IS THAT YOU?"

Hearing the loud voice the kid was past them in an instant forgetting to wait for Frisk to answer.  
"Yo Papyrus", greeting the skeleton their head swung around to the guards in the next second, "Hi guys what are you doing here? Did something happen? Is Papyrus finally becoming a guard member? Where is Undyne? Is she coming too?"  
Hopping up and down getting more and more exited with each word some of the guards had to back of a bit to avoid a collision with the small figure darting from canine to canine in utter excitement.

Stepping forward mirroring the amused smiles of the other guards Dogamy stopped the bundle of energy with a raised hand evidently used to this kind of behaviour as he answered in the same speed as the kid.  
"Hey kid. Just checking something. No. No. Don't know so probably no too. What are you doing here?"

"Just saw you guys on the street so I assumed something cool was about to happen!"  
Pausing for a moment they seemed to remember something.  
"Oh and I saw this other kid around and wanted to ask if they want to play with me and the others."

"THAT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF MY GUESTS LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THEM," walking over to the door the skeleton introduced his two guests once again this time to the guards and Monster Kid.  
"THIS IS TORIEL A NICE LADY THAT LIKES MY SPAGHETTI", bending down to Monster Kid he continued in a stage whisper, "ALSO SHE CAN BE REALLY SCARY WHEN SHE IS ANGRY SO DON'T TELL HER THAT YOU HELPED WITH THE ICE TRAPS ON THE PATH."  
"AND THIS IS FRISK THEY ARE WITH TORIEL ON THE WAY TO DO SOMETHING SOMEWHERE SADLY THEY HAD ALREADY EATEN SO THEY COULDN'T ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI."  
Turning to the guards he offered, "OH BEFORE I FORGET IT I'VE STILL PLENTY OF NOODLES SO IF SOMEONE OF YOU OUGHT TO BE HUNGRY JUST ASK AND WILL MAKE EVEN MORE SPAGHETTI."

Displaying every possible emotion from disgust to nausea each and every guard started to speak simultaneously with the others ranging in their words from simple declining to wordy excuses why they would really want but couldn't eat his spaghetti right now.

Shrugging his shoulder after the guards had declined his offer he turned back to Frisk.  
"SO DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH MONSTER KID?"

They were still visible uneasy with being the center of attention but voiced a quiet, "Yes?"

"SPLENDID I'M SURE THE TWO OF YOU WILL HAVE GREAT FUN", snapping his fingers he added a second later, "OH AND MONSTER KID YOU SHOULD GO AT SOME TIME TO SEE THE FISHES IN WATERFALL I'VE HEARD NYE-HEH-HEH THAT THERE IS A REALLY STRONG ONE TODAY NYE-HEH-HEH."

Beaming in sudden delight they jumped a bit before they rushed over to the door.  
"Thanks Papyrus I'll keep that in mind!"  
Reaching the door they nudged her child with their head letting them stumble backwards loosing their grip on her hand.  
"Come on! I'm sure the others are already waiting for us!"

Reaching out she grabbed Monster Kid by the collar of his stripped shirt preventing them from driving Frisk out of the door.  
"Wait!"

Stopping instantaneously dead in their tracks her child looked back at her eyes widened head ducked as would they expect a harsh lecture or something worse from her.

Being aware of the gazes from the two skeletons and the guards she let go of Monster Kids collar and kneeled down to Frisk.  
It was not ideal to postpone the visit by the doctor further but it was the same as with the invitation to the meal as it would be to conspicuous to rush their departure further also they seemed to like the idea of playing with other kids and had rested well enough to be temporally safe from a attack of the poison so there should be no harm in letting them have some fun.

Smiling to show them that everything was alright she explained some rules to them while she placed the backpack down, "Okay Frisk before you go and play with your new friend please keep in mind to call me if something happens", pulling the cellphone she gave them from their trousers she showed them again how to call her in an emergency before she produced one of the small vials from the backpack, "and please take your medicine if you feel anything wrong with your throat."  
Waiting for them to nod their agreement she placed the two items in one of their pockets before she ruffled over their brown hair nearly covering their eyes, "Then go and have some fun and be good won't you?"

They flinched a bit on the word 'good' but nodded again and waved a shy goodbye before they ran after Monster Kid already waiting outside.

Looking after her child vanishing in the distance she couldn't shrug of the feeling that something was entirely not right about this.  
Turning away from the door to distract her from this dark thoughts her gaze fell onto the smaller skeleton, _Sans was his name?_ , he was so quiet during the conversation that she had almost forgotten about his presence.  
Stepping closer she waited for him to finish the text he was writing on his phone before she would ask about a way to pass time in this small town while she waited for her child.

 **\- A / N**

Hello, just some questions placed here to check how I'm doing (since the last review about the status of the story was four chapters ago I think I should make sure that you're still alive :)  
What do you think about the story so far?  
What do you think about the chars? (I think Chara starts a bit mean in this chapter, but what would you expect when someone hadn't social interactions for a very long time?)  
I'm really doubtful when I write conversations (number one blocker while writing), are they okay so far?


	11. Hide and seek

**-A/N-**

 **Hey anonymous reader, thanks for that: "It is a really great story and I hope you continue soon!"  
Its good to know that I'm still on track to make a fine story.  
**

 **Please enjoy this cliffhanger less chapter :)**

 **-A/N END-**

* * *

 **Hide and seek**

It wasn't easy for them to keep up with Monster Kid although they seemed used to running.  
Observing the small yellow monster through their eyes she was a bit impressed how it managed to catch itself every time before it could fall when it's feet slipped on a small ice patch or trampled snow.

Turning their head every few meters they made sure that Frisk was keeping up with them as they guided them to the edge of town.

Leaving the space between the last two buildings she saw three small monsters (probably these other kids Monster Kid had talked about since their height matched their own) standing between the town and the forest seemingly waiting for Monster Kid as every one of them turned their head to them as one of them spotted the two of you.

"Yo guys!", ramming their feet into the snow the yellow monster stopped abruptly one or two steps away from the other kids, "Sorry for the delay I needed longer then I thought."

One of the three, a small white rabbit monster in a pink dress, spoke first shrugging their excuse off.  
"No problem it wasn't that long."  
Looking past Monster Kid to Frisk she added, "Who's that?"

Spinning around flinging the yellow triangles running in a line form their head the whole way down to the tip of their tail from side to side they exclaimed happily, "That is Frisk they are passing through and I've invited them to play with us!"

Becoming so suddenly the center of attention seemed to stress them a bit as she could feel how their whole body tensed on the gazes of the four small monsters.

Seemingly satisfied with this explanation the small rabbit greeted them with a friendly wave, "Hi Frisk I'm Alice."

Shaken by the fast waves composed of panic and doubt from the red heart expressing their seemingly small to not existent experience about friendly contact with other children she decided to lend them her support in 'how to make friends'.  
 _"Psst. Say hi and something friendly like that you like her dress."_

Hearing her voice in their head seamed to calm them a bit as the fear oozing from the heart changed partly into uncertainness.  
Gathering their bravery they shyly waved back and replied, "Hhi Alice nicee dress."

Beaming proudly straightening said item of clothing she thanked them, "Thanks my aunt made it she has a shop her in town."

Getting such a positive reply eased them a lot so that they flinched only a bit as the next monster eager to meet them pushed itself past Alice.

It had the form of a white bird about their height beak filled with sharp teeth like ice shards and face covered with a big snowflake.  
"Hello name is Snowdrake and how you can see on my mask made of ice I'm a really **cool** guy."

Hearing Frisk giggle on this she needed one or two seconds to find the 'pun' in his greeting.  
 _That. Was an absolutely horrible joke if you would even dare to call this a joke._  
Feeling the tides of emotions from the heart lighten up she added shortly after, _But at least it seems like it 'broke the ice'._ _  
_...  
 _Oh god it is contagious._

Seemingly pleased by their reaction the bird monster made space for the third child to introduce itself.

This one looked like a tiny snowman with legs whose body was shrunken down to use the redundant mass for a overproportional big head that didn't even missed the traditional orange carrot like nose.  
"Hi I'm Caspar", tapping the ice stalagmite he used as a hat in a effect-seeking gesture to capture some stray light he added, "friends call me caps."

Entering the icy cone the light got broken down into various prismatic colors conjuring small rainbows around his head when it left the improvised prism.  
 _Pretty._

Starring in awe at the spectacle Frisk noted, "Hi niice cap."

Straightening himself it seemed that Caspar was eager to elaborate further about this but Alice interrupted him.  
"So what is the plan?"

 _Finally a good question._

Still observing the scene trough Frisk's eyes she noted that the other children looked to Monster Kid on this matter waiting for him to speak.  
 _Huh? Seems the little lizard is the popular kid in town._

Turning to the forest said monster shouted, "Come on guys I know the exact right thing to do!"  
And with that they speeded up shortly followed by the other monsters and Frisk.

* * *

"...and so he waited the entire night in front of her door until Undyne opened it again then seeing him still standing there she decided to give him at least some warrior training to honor his dedication."  
Taking a sip of the ketchup bottle in front of him Sans gave his words some time to sink in before he added, "but to be honest it's, uh, still a kinda work in progress situation."

"Really at three in the morning?", feeling the corners of her snout curling up into a amused smile Toriel imagined how she would've reacted to such a disturbance, "Slamming the door seems a bit harsh but I think I wouldn't act very differently when someone would dare to disturb me at such a time."

Raising her tea cup to take a short sip she added unheard, _Except if such a person would have wakened Frisk with that._

Placing the cup back down she asked casually, "So what is so special about this Undyne person that your brother asked her instead one of the other guards how he could join their ranks?"

"oh there is nothing really special it's just so that she's the boss of these guys," raising a bony hand he pointed across the small tavern to one of the corner tables where Dogamy and the other guards where eating a late lunch.

"what else?", stretching his fingers out one for each fact he told her what he seemed to remember about the guard leader.  
"she is really tough… she is close to the king… most of the kids here think that she is really cool… she seems to have a bit of a deadly fixation on humans since she lost her left eye when she killed one of them… sometimes she invites people for lunch… she lives in a house that looks like a fish..."  
"and that's all what I remember," shrugging he reached out to the quickly emptying ketchup bottle taking another draught.

 _Deadly fixation on humans!? KILLED one of them!?_  
"Well that sounds like a truly interesting person. Where does she live?"

He shrugged again, "somewhere in Waterfall I think. I never bothered visiting her."  
"Papyrus should know I could ask him about that. but why do you want to know?"

Shrugging herself she played it causally, "Oh just to know if Frisk and me would meet her on our way." _So that I can avoid her._  
"I mean if she is some kind of celebrity it could be really exciting for Frisk to see her." _From far away without her seeing us._

"that doesn't sounds so bad," the look of the white dots gazing out of his eye sockets suddenly changed from simple attention to a blankly staring expression, "but I don't think it would be very good for your little girl to meet them if you know what I mean."

Her grip around the small tea cup fastened spontaneously on hearing this producing faint screeching noises as her talons carved small rills into its surface.  
 _What does he know?_  
Smiling politely exerting the skills she had acquired in her former profession she managed to hide how alerted she was while continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened at all.  
"Really?"

"yeah you know since she taught Papyrus cooking and you were worried that she could overeat herself."

"Oh she did? Does she cook… _as bad_ ...on the same level as your brother?"  
Looking again the staring expression in his eyes was gone replaced by the same polite attention they had displayed before.  
 _Relax. No one knows._  
 _And you made sure that the guards wont know either for at least the next day._  
Loosening her grip around the cup she moved her shoulders a bit to drag her dress away from the small shaved spot where she had sacrificed the soft white fur to mix a elixir that covered Frisk's human scent with her own.

Not answering the question his attention shifted to some point behind her, "speaking of the guards it seems they want something."

Turning around she saw Dogaressa making her way through the room to the two of them.

Reaching their table the female canine seemed still desperate to calm the waves between her husband and the tall goat monster as she offered, "Hey Toriel since we are still waiting for further orders and have some free time we decided to play some poker until our Boss calls back would you be interested in joining us until Frisk is done playing?"

Overthinking the situation for a moment she agreed. _What could possibly go wrong?_  
"Gladly what is about you San-," turning back to the table the small skeleton was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where did he go?"

Shrugging Dogaressa replied, "I've no clue he does that sometimes," mimicking a explosion with her hands she added, "Just puff and he is gone without leaving even the smallest scent trace behind."

"Well perhaps he is not a fan of poker?"  
Still irritated by the sudden disappearance of the skeleton she followed the female guard to the other table where another guard wearing a pink tank top and brown camouflage trousers was already shuffling a deck of cards.

* * *

The arrival of the skeleton was besides the faint sound of suppressed air and the chinking from millions of snowflakes breaking when his weight suddenly pressed down onto them not really spectacular as he appeared out of nowhere still holding a almost empty ketchup bottle.

Feeling the cold wind he noted that he had missed his target by multiple meters.  
 _welp looks like I overshoot a bit_ , his jaw formed into a self praising smile as he took a quick look at his surroundings, _but the result is not that bad considering that I had to make sure that every one else was looking into another direction while taking the shortcut._

 _So lets see where Papyrus is…_  
Rounding a corner he emerged from behind his and Papyru's home entering the small area between the house and the garage his Brother had built for a so called 'car' he wanted to own when Monsters had returned to the surface.

"HELLO MY FRIEND HOW ARE YOU? I'M FINE. DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE AT THE MOMENT?"

 _found him.. friend? children?_  
Stopping on the sound of the booming voice of his brother the smaller skeleton tilted his head questioningly as he tried to make out more of the ongoing conversation Papyrus had with someone else in the garage.

"ALREADY IN WATERFALL!? FANTASTIC! I KNEW THAT MONSTER KID WOULD GET MY SECRET HINT ABOUT UNDYNE NYE-HEH-HEH."

"…," concluding from the sudden silence from his brother before he continued someone else was talking but he was not near enough to hear them.

"YES MY FLOWERY FRIEND IT WAS A TRUE MASTERSTROKE FROM ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO TELL THEM THAT 'THERE IS A REALLY STRONG FISH IN WATERFALL TODAY' NYE-HEH-HEH."

Stepping a bit closer Sans could hear how his brother rummaged through the garage probably gesturing dramatically to underline his words with the right atmosphere of 'coolness'.

"I'M SURE THEY WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME MEETING UNDYNE AND SEEING HER ON LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS. AND WHO KNOWS PERHAPS THEY WILL EVEN SEE HER FIGHT AGAINST THIS NEW HUMAN THE GUARDS WERE TALKING ABOUT! WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT!?"  
His voice changed suddenly from exited high to the a bit smaller concerned tone he had heard last when Papyrus stepped accidental on his 'pet stone' and wanted to know if it was alright.  
"I MEAN TORIEL'S CHILD SURELY LOOKED A BIT TROUBLED SO MEETING UNDYNE SHOULD BRIGHTEN THEIR DAY RIGHT?"

Another voice much less nosier and with the more high pitched overtones of a child answered his brother every word overdosed with enough sugar to kill a grown man, "Of course my big bony friend. I'm sure they will have the time of their **live** meeting Undyne. And by golly I'm certain they will remember it until the end of it."  
Sugary sinister chuckles ended the last sentence of Papyrus 'friend' that were shortly after joined by Papyrus louder laughs who seemed to had missed the irony in this statement entirely.

 _I think I've heard enough. so let's see to whom he is talking._  
Raising his bony hand he knocked onto the garage door.  
"knock, knock."

"WHO'S THERE?"

Feeling the smile on his face growing bigger he answered, "a herd"

"A HERD WHO?"

 _boy that is almost to easy with him._  
"a herd you where here so I came over."

With one harsh movement the door in front of him was opened inwards revealing his brother and the dusty interior of the garage.  
"SAAAAANS! HOW OFTEN I'VE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS KIND OF JOKES AREN'T FUNNY!"  
Arms akimbo the tall skeleton gazed down onto his brother blocking the sight onto his mysterious 'friend'.

"dunno stopped counting after ten."  
Pushing himself past his brother his eyes darted quickly from side to side scanning the bare earth that served as the garage floor but except from a small hole in the ground that was to small for even the smallest monster to fit through (and was not even near one of the walls) he was unable to see to whom Papyrus had talked to.  
"what ya doing in here?"

Papyrus was still gazing down on him but seemed not to wonder about the sudden disappearance of his 'flowery' friend.  
"I WAS TALKING TO A FRIEND UNTIL YOUR UNFUNNY JOKE CHASED HIM AWAY!"

"a friend you say?"  
 _was that again this ominous flower he told me about?_  
 _but when how did they escape from the garage without me noticing them?_  
 _I think it is about time to meet this 'friend' of him._  
"well every friend of my brother is surely a friend of mine too so why don't you introduce me to them when they visit you next time?"

Clapping his hands the tall skeleton forgot about his anger in an instant.  
"THAT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL IDEA! I'M SURE YOU TWO WOULD GET ALONG VERY WELL ."

"yep I'm sure of that." _after they answered me some of my questions._  
"oh by the way Toriel asked where she could find Undyne could you help her with that?"

"OF COURSE I CAN WHERE IS SHE!?"

"at Grilby's playing poker with the guards."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? A LADY HAS REQUESTED THE ASSISTANCE OF ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO HURRY ON! NYE-HEH-HEH!"  
Spoken this he was out of the door and already two houses afar before Sans even realized that he was gone.

Looking after the red scarf doing its best to wave dramatically behind Papyrus rushing down the street he sighed.  
"jeez what an enthusiasm."

Leaving the garage he took a few steps to follow his brother before his vibrating cellphone announced a new message.

Turning away he pulled the small device from his blue hoodie taking a quick look at the received text.  
"I'll catch up with him later need to check this first..."  
And with that he was gone leaving only two holes in the snow where his foot were standing a second ago.

* * *

This place was scary.  
It was poorly lit by luminescent plants creating small isles of light on the ground and dim glowing stones that were scattered over the cave roof generating the illusion of an eternal night filled with the sounds of unknown things stalking trough its darkness.

But in your eyes the worst parts where the ponds.  
They were everywhere their waters not reflecting anything glowing in a light blue shade hiding their bottoms so that you could never be sure if you were standing in front of a flat puddle or a bottomless pit.

Making your way from one glowing plant to another avoiding the ponds by at least five meters your feet pounded the ground in a fast rhythm as your eyes where desperately looking for a hiding spot.

 _"You know breaking a ankle is a technical loose right?"_  
Although the scary girl tried her best to sound dead serious it was easy for you tell that she was enjoying the game as much as you were as you felt short joyful impulses coming from the mind space where she resided pointing out different hiding spots and alternate paths.

Stepping onto one of the wooden footbridges crossing one of the larger ponds your speed decreased considerable as you were fully sensible how easy it would be to slip on the wet planks and fall down into the cold water lurking beneath.  
"The furrther you are *pant* the lonnger they ned to fiind you *pant* so theey will giive up evvent- *cough* eventuually and you win."

"Yeah but they will probably not play again with you so soon when you win the third time in a row."

 _She is right..._  
Concern flooded your mind like a raising tide taking the joy with it absorbing all other thoughts and trammeling your steps.  
 _Perhaps I should go back…_

 _"Whats wrong?"_

Clutching one of your upper arms half embracing yourself your voice was shrunken down to a whisper by the suddenly much more intimidating silence above the motionless body of water beneath you as you answered the scary girl.  
"Perrhapps you're right. I shouuld go back so that they can fiind me."  
Already turning you added quieter, "I don't wannt them to be mad."

Conveying you the feeling of a irritated glance the scary girl didn't seem to understand you behaviour completely as she replied, _"Okay… But I don't thin-"_

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"  
Hearing Monster Kid's excited shout in the distance you quickly took the first step on your way back to the others.

But the faint sound of metal scratching over stone diverted your attention before you could take the second.

Looking over to one of the pond sides it needed you quite some time to spot the tall figure standing partially behind one of the large columns supporting the cave roof although its body reflected the light from the plants in a dim glimmer.

Gazing over to the shiny 'monster' it seemed that it gazed right back at you evaluating you silently like a hawk starring down onto a mouse, it was rather uncomfortable.

 _"Frisk? I've a real bad feeling about this..."_

Breaking the tense moment the shiny monster took a step forward emerging from the shadow of the column.

"Its a kniight!"  
Voice struck with awe your eyes rested onto the heavy plate armor following the elaborate engraved sigils running in lines circles and spirals over its metallic surface forming complex patterns that seemed not only to reflect incoming light but also to glow from within in a deep blue light.  
 _How cool..._

Uneasiness underlined the next words from the scary girl as if something was scaring her.  
 _"Frisk. We should go."_

But you knew that there was nothing to be afraid of because knights were always the good guys in the movies fighting with honor for anyone who was not able to defend themself rescuing princesses and turning the tide of battle when needed.  
"No its fiine they are okay."

The knight moved again.

"See they are even wavving at us!"  
Seeing the raised arm of the knight you waved back smiling happily on this simple sign of friendliness.

 _"No listen to me!"_  
Her voice sounded suddenly much more urgent.  
 _"That is a fully armored knight over there-"_

"I know thhey are cool riight?"

 _"That is not the point! You simply don't dress up like that unless you want to fight someone! AND they are not even waving they've just extended their arm upwards without waving it at all!"_

"Perhaaps they are on thheir way to a festiva- oh lookk!"

Arm still raised five deep blue sparks shot upwards from the fingers of the knight to stop several meters above them and suddenly stretch into... wands?

Tilting your head in curiosity you asked the scary girl, "What are theey doiing?"

 _"They are using magic but I don't know what this kind of-"_  
Suddenly the knight thrusted its arm downwards in a fierce movement pointing now directly at you.  
 _"FRISK LOOK OUT!"_

Wrapped up by the uncommon things taken place in front of you only your eyes reacted widening in shock as the five wands(?) blurred to schemes as they darted down to you.

Your body moved on its own throwing itself to the right evading the fast objects impacting on the very spot you were just standing a second ago.

Still not able to react you starred blankly at the spears composed of deep blue magic that had dug themselves deep into the planks before their shapes flickered and wavered as they vanished into thin air.

The shout of the scary girl broke you out of your paralysis dragging your attention back to the here and now, _"Run... RUN RUN RUN!"_

Wheeling around you broke into a fast run whimpering in fear as another five sparks shot upwards in the outer corners of your eye and the loud "CLANG CLANG CLANG" from metallic soles let you know that the knight pursued you.

Something collided with the footbridge shaking the planks under you and filling the air with the sound of splintering wood you didn't look back.

Again the air howled protesting against the objects forcefully cutting through it as another spear passed your head by mere centimeters before it broke the blind mirror of the pond beneath showering the planks in a fountain of water.

Breaking through the veil of droplets you reached the end of the footbridge and left the treacherous glow of the water highlighting your position to the knight but its steps echoing behind you were still coming closer without faltering.

Short whimpers escaping your mouth you entered a large field of light blue glowing grass taking back the same way you had come just a minute ago.

Suddenly the steps behind you stopped.

 _Perhaps they lost me._  
Feeling a glimmer of hope you tried to speed up even more but to your dismay the short though had been enough to distract you from the way so that you noticed the small bump hidden by the grass only after it tripped you.  
This saved your life.

Something shoot over your body laying face first in the dirt piercing through the spot where you chest would've been before it vanished in the distance.

 _"Don't move."_  
The voice of the scary girl was quiet and sounded as shaken as you felt in the face of a deadly monster pursuing you and letting you wish nothing more than to you jump to your feet and run.

But you trusted her and so you held still to anxious to even turn your head as the heavy steps of the knight passed you stopping not even a meter apart so that they were now blocking your way back to the other children.

Hearing the sound form metal scratching over metal you pressed your lips shut trapping the faint whimpers inside your throat as the knight looked around trying to locate you.

You didn't know how long you were laying there in the dirt not moving a muscle breathing so little that soon your whole body was screaming for oxygen and holding your eyes tightly closed in the childish hope that they wouldn't be able to see you when you couldn't see them.

Then the knight moved again going back into the direction where it came from its steps echoing through the cave somehow conveying you its anger about the lost prey.

Waiting a bit longer to be sure that they were gone you stood back up keeping your head down moving as carefully as possible to the end of the grass still holding your mouth shut chest shaken by silent whimpers.

More used to this kind of experience the fear coming from the scary girl was nearly gone when she spoke again.  
 _"I think we are safe now. But we should go back to… Toriel as quickly as possible okay?"_

Not trusting your voice you nodded the end of the field already in sight.

Sensing your state of mind she continued, _"Don't worry Toriel will protect you. She is the best substitute mum you could wish for."_

Getting rubbed in again that Toriel was in fact not your mother stung but at least it distracted you from the deadly knight still haunting your thoughts.

Leaving the grass behind you pondered with yourself about discussing the possibility the paper was offering to you with the scary girl but you were interrupted before you came to a conclusion.

"GOT YOU!"

Wheeling around heart nearly jumping out of your chest you expected to face the knight that somehow had sneaked back without making a sound but it was only Monster Kid smiling brightly at you seemingly happy that they had found you.

Deeply relived you waved at them acknowledging your defeat in this round of hide and seek.

The scary girl on the other hand wasn't as happy as you were.  
 _"What is wrong with you lizard!? Sneaking up on us like that are you trying to kill me again!?"_

Not hearing the rant from her Monster Kid told you how easily they found Snowdrake and Caspar before the three of them searched for you until the other two children gave up and went back home for dinner.

Not wanting to impolite interrupt their story you waited until they stopped to breath before you quietly asked, "Could you pllease briing me back to Torriel now?"

"Oh right you don't know the way."  
Blinking two times they seemed to ponder about something then turned around shouting with excitement, "Follow me I know a shortcut!"

Not wanting to be left behind you ran after the yellow lizard like 'monster' dashing deeper into the cave.

* * *

"GREETINGS IT'S ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMING TO HELP OUT A LADY! NYE-HEH-HEH"  
Standing in the open door of Grilby's the best (and only) pub in town Papyrus gave the present monsters some time to admire his dramatic entrance before he went over to the corner table where his good friends (the guards) were playing cards.

"HELLO FRIENDS SANS TOLD ME THAT TORIEL HAD A QUESTION ABOUT UNDYNE DO YOU WOULD KNOW WHERE SHE IS SO THAT I CAN HELP HER?"

Placing a card down Dogamy answered absently, "Don't know she excused herself and hasn't come back since."

Staring with pure devotion at his own cards Greater Dog lifted on of his big arms pointing to the counter, "Not so soon ago little Alice came and the lady talked a bit with her then she was gone."

"THANKS MY BIG FRIEND I WILL INVESTIGATE THIS!"  
Filled with enthusiasm he went over to the counter where the white rabbit monster in its pink dress was drinking a hot chocolate.

"HI ALICE HOW IS YOUR MOTHER DOING? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE THE BIG GOAT LADY IN THE PINK DRESS WENT WOULD YOU?"

Smiling through a small chocolate mustache she replied, "Hi Papyrus mum is doing great you should stop by some times and check out her goods perhaps you could find something to enhance your armor?"  
Pausing for a moment thinking looking over to the guards table she continued, "The lady? She asked about Monster Kind… I told her that they were gone playing in Waterfall… and that I didn't went with them because waterfall is so wet and muddy…"  
She shrugged, "After that she left really fast."

"MYSTERIOUS WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE? WASN'T SHE WAITING FOR HER CHILD TO COME BACK FROM PLAYING?"  
Standing there pondering about the whereabouts of Toriel and what he should do next multiple sounds from the guards table interrupted his line of thoughts.

"Driiiing Driiing!"  
"Dit Dit Dit!"  
"Beeep Beeep Beep!"

Laying simultaneously down their cards the canines produced their cellphones form their black coats checking the newly arrived texts.

Locking back up Dogamy gestured the monster behind the counter the owner of the pub Grilby himself, "Grilby Undyne has found the human and messaged us to assist her as quick as possible would it be okay if we pay later when we come back?"  
Already standing the lieutenant waited until the man composed entirely of fire gave him a short nod before he and the other guards left in a quick pace.

"WOWIE UNDYNE HAS FOUND THE HUMAN?"  
Awe filled his voice.  
"THAT WILL BE A AWESOME FIGHT I WISH I COULD SEE IT."

He paused for a second.  
"APROPOS UNDYNE I WONDER IF MONSTER KID AND TORIEL'S CHILD HAVE ALREADY FOUND HER?"

* * *

 _"I told you you shouldn't have listened to this slippery little lizard. Believe me they ditched us and are probably laughing right now about your stupidity."_

Keeping your voice down you whispered your answer quietly to the scary girl although standing on another footbridge crossing a seemingly bottomless abyss there wasn't really anyone that would have heard you anyways.  
"They said thhey will be back ssoon. We just nneed to wait a bit longger."

Once again the scary girl conveyed you the feeling of rolling eyes.  
 _"Yes they **said** they will be back soon but what if they don't come back? What are you going to do then?"_

Unsure about what to say you kept quiet it wasn't the first time she had brought this up in the last few minutes but although you were initially absolutely sure that Monster Kid would come back in the next moment any second they didn't reappear unsettled you a bit more letting the arguments of the scary girl sound much more reasonable with each repeat.

Changing to a more urging tone she repeated again, _"You have to call Toriel she can come and pick us up she knows this place better then its king. Just tell her that you are in waterfall over a abyss with many footbridges."_

Producing the cellphone Toriel gave you you hesitated staring down onto the "one" button you knew that you had to press it down for three seconds then the phone would call Toriel for you but, "Are you surre that she woouldn't be mad for disturbbing her just to picck us up?"

Hearing your thin voice and being able to feel what you were feeling she tried to console you.  
 _"Yes I'm sure trust me the worst thing that could happen is that she checks you once again from tip to toe to make sure that you're alright."_

"Okay," you took a deep breath, "I trust you."  
Your finger pressed the button down into its socket letting the screen of the small device flickering to live displaying the phone status.

 _one_  
 _..._  
 _two_  
 _..._  
 _thre-_

Eyes widening in fear you quickly lifted your thumb from the button as the horribly familiar sound of metal scratching over metal reached your ears.

Gazing down onto a lower parallel running footbridge you saw the knight from before making its way over the abyss its helmet turning from side to side searching for something or someone.

Receiving no further input from you the small screen of the cellphone darkened again.

Carefully raising your foot to step back the scary girl speaking quickly let you lower it again.  
 _"DON'T! They haven't spotted us yet! Just keep quiet don't move and they will be gone."_

 _Okay._  
Keeping your eyes on the knight you could feel how your chest cramped a bit as the memory from the chase before was still to fresh to simply ignore it.  
 _I can do that._

The knight stopped turned around and let its gaze wander over the other footbridges running below and on the same level as their own.

 _Please please don't look up._

Conveying you the feeling of her hand grabbing yours the scary girl tried to calm you.  
 _"All will be good they are nearly gone just look they started walking again."_

To afraid to whisper you just nodded very short.

Trying to distract yourself you looked down onto the phone in your hand making Toriel mad with a call was a possibility but it would still be better then facing the deadly knight.

Suddenly the small screen lit up again without that you would've pressed a button displaying a single row of numbers giving you only enough time for your eyes to widen in horror as you realized what was going to happen next.  
Then the phone rang.

Loud and clear echoed the sound of a old-fashioned eight bit ring tone through the cave and the knight wheeled around its gaze shooting up to you locking with your own.

For a second none of you moved as the cellphone in your hand still played its unnerving ring tone then the arm of the knight raised once again skywards shooting the familiar sparks from its fingers and you started running away from them.

Moving forward you put the still ringing phone back into your pocket without even thinking of taking the call.

Behind you the first spears impacted the footbridge filling the air with the sound of forcefully suppressed air and splintering wood.

Piercing through the planks a spear missed you only because its impact had shaken the footbridge enough to let you loose your balance.

Falling down you threw yourself forward in reflex mimicking the action heroes from comics and movies but although it saved you from the other spears tearing a hole into the bridge behind you your forward momentum combined with the angle of your fall created enough force for something in your pocket to splinter with the high noise of breaking glass.

Skidding over the wet footbridge the remains of the broken object in your pocket jammed between your body and the solid planks dug themselves into your flesh forcing your mouth open in a wailful cry of pain.

Shouting in your mind the voice of the scary girl underlined with ache urged you back to your feet.  
 _"DON'T STOP! OR THEY WILL GET US!"_

Continuing your way you were now unable to run as every second step was met with the sensation of blazing pain engulfing your leg and letting your chest cramp in fast short whimpers.

More staggering than walking eyes clouded with tears another shout from the scary girl stopped you.  
 _"FRISK STOP!"_

Stopping dead in your tracks you needed a moment to comprehend what had alerted her.  
Blinking trough the water in your eyes you realized with horror that the footbridge you were standing on ended in nowhere it was a dead end probably created when a part of the bridge collapsed years ago.

Turning around to track back a fearful sob escaped your mouth as your eyes looking for a escape were met with the image of the knight entering the platform you had passed moments ago connecting multiple footbridges.

"CLANG CLANG CLANG," like unavoidable fate itself the knight strived forward summoning causally a spear into their right hand as they saw you standing there with your back to the abyss unable to reach another footbridge in time before they would've reached you.

 _"Okay okay don't panic..."_

Hearing the fearful voice of the scary girl telling you that she was as helpless as you you tried to retract.  
But your probing foot was only meet with the edge of the bridge.

Breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing you pleaded for mercy, "Plleasee"

Hearing your wobbly voice and seeing the tears streaming down your face the knight who had already passed half of the platform hesitated for a moment but continued then in the same pace as before.

Seeing them still closing in you cried out, "Heelp. Pllease. Please soomeone hellp," although you knew that it was futile since you hadn't seen a single soul other then the children and the knight when you passed through waterfall.

But against all odds somebody came.

Blazing light flared up behind the knight and a harsh voice filled with motherly fury echoed from the far walls.  
"Step away from my child or you will not have much time to regret it."

 _Toriel!_  
 _"Mum!"_

* * *

Seeing Frisk standing there with tear-stained face still shaken by sobs and the red drops on the ground leading over the platform to one of their legs where something had left dark stains on their trousers she felt boundless relief that she had found them in time on the one hand and raging fury on the other letting the fireball she was holding double in size.

Wheeled around the knight was now facing her spear risen in a defensive gesture.

Turning the hand with the fire ball palm first to the imbecile who had dared to attack her child she repeated stressing each word, "Step. away. from. my. child!"

Surveying her the knight lowered its spear and spoke in a voice which was greatly distorted by its helmet giving it a deep brassy sound, "This is none of you business miss. By standing order of the king every human has to be captured ans its soul harvested to free our kind."

Hearing again of this mad scheme did nothing more then to fuel her anger even more.  
"As it concerns me the king can go and fu-," remembering that Frisk was still standing behind the knight she corrected herself, "water his plants now leave or bear the consequences!"

Seemingly disgruntled by her words the knight raised its spear again shouting out in anger as well, "DON'T speak like this about the king! And don't think that this little flame of yours could endanger me! This armor was forged by the royal scientist herself to withstand the blazing fires of Hotland! I could jump into a pit of lava and would emerge withou-"

Feed up with this rant the fingers of her raised hand moved in a blur forming multiple signs and geometric forms before she thrusted it forward mumbling a short word.

The fireball collapsed into itself and flared up in blinding light as it shot forward crossing the gap between her hand and the heavy plate armor faster then someone could blink.

As expected the sigils engraved into the helmet lit up with deep blue magic trying to protect their bearer when they came into contact with her spell but although the armor was indeed a good piece of work it was made by someone who never had battled with human warlocks therefore it was not designed to deal with a fire spell that concentrated high amounts of fluctuating heat onto a very small space.

Grunting in pain the knight staggered sideways as the fireball unleashed its might in a dazzling flash of light leaving a coin sized hole in the sigil pattern where the metallic surface had been molten.

Already treating Firsk's injuries in her mind she requested again, "As I said leave or bear the consequences."

Regaining his balance the knight took a short look over its shoulder to her child before they replied, "Then so it shall be. But don't think I'll go down easy missy."

Summoning another fireball her voice was now cold as ice as she commanded Frisk, "If you insist. Child close your eyes you should not see this."

Concentrating to formulate the next spell in such a manner that it would reduce the knight to ashes without endangering her child or setting the platform on fire the next words of the armored monster irritated her so that she hesitated for a moment instead of throwing the deadly fire straight away.

"Oh thank you for that that should make things much easier."  
This words spoken their arm holding the spear shot upwards.

Expecting a attack her arms crossed in front of her chest preparing a magic shield in reflex.

But instead of throwing it they let go of the spear as their hand reached its highest point over their helmet sending the weapon swaying through the air…  
Directly into Frisk's direction who well-behaved had closed her eyes as Toriel had instructed.

"CHILD WATCH OUT!"  
Although she dashed forward with inhuman speed using every trick she knew to move faster she could only helplessly watch as the spear bumped into the planks bounced back and collided with Frisk's legs shoving them over the end of the footbridge.

Their legs pulled away form them their upper body slammed heavily down onto the bridge their hands flailing around desperately clawing for a hold but slid away on the wet planks as their weight dragged them over the edge.

Lungs deprived of air by the impact they couldn't even cry for help but seeing the scared look in their eyes when their hands failed to grab the end of the footbridge her mind stepped in to play its own version of their fear shaken wobbly voice in her head.  
 _'Toriel please help me. I'm scared. Please save me. Please...'_

Throwing herself forward she extended her arm to Frisk hoping to grab the child before it left her reach but they were already to deep so that only her talons reached them scratching for a moment over the skin of their fingers.  
Then they were gone.

"Child no."  
Whispering the words into the dark abyss that had just stolen her child her mind was filled with painfully strong dismay before boundless fury replaced everything else as her muscles tensed preparing to fling her around her magic already forming burning halos around her hands.  
"YOU TERRIBLE CREATURE YOU WILL PAY FOR THI-"

Something hard hit the back of her head erasing her thoughts and sending her into the senseless depths of unconsciousness.

 **-A/N-**

 **See? As promised no cliffhanger *puts sunglasses on* because you know they've 'fallen' down.**

 **(Sorry for that but it seems that all this bad puns are indeed contagious ;)**

 **But jokes aside I noted something while writing this (and perhaps you did too in this or other fan fictions), Monster Kid seems to have no canon gender assigned to them (at least I haven't found any).**

 **So since I'm going on a short vacation and will probably do a writing pause in this time I'll just leave this here *puts question (which is Monster Kid's gender?) down onto the ground* and look further into this when I'm back.**

 **If you wish you can tell me what you think should be the answer to this but rest assured if there is nothing when I come back then I've still this as a plan b.**

 ***shows big red button (echo -n 'Monster Kid is '; if [ $((RANDOM%2)) -gt 1 ]; then echo 'male.'; else echo 'female.'; fi)***

 **Oh and if you should have any questions or guesses about the plot just post them, I'll answer these as long it is no real spoiler (or tease you with a cryptic comment/question if it is.**

 **So that said have a good time *waves goodbye* see ya on the next chapter.**

 **-A/N END-**


	12. A brief talk

**-A/N-**

 **Happy new year guys!**

 **Heres the new chapter with a short summary of the mind talking thingy (since it should be written down somewhere for me to remember and for you to poke me when I mess it up):  
"Normal text" is used for normal talk inside and outside of the soul space, if Frisk and chara are both in the soul space they speak "normal text" (because same dimension) nobody else can hear them, Frisk speaking in the normal world can be heard by Chara in the soul space (because she can use Frisk's ears), Chara speaking in the soul space can be heard by Frisk but nobody else  
 _"Italic text"_ is used for mind talking, if Chara speaks in the soul space it sounds as _"Italic"_ in Frisk's mind, same think would apply by reverse order (so Chara hearing Frisk's mind voice in the soul space)**

 **-Review Section (just her to seperate the stuff above from the rest)-**

 **Same Person:** Thanks for including my review in your intro! I appreciate that, once again it is a great story.  
 **Me:** You are welcome. But I think it goes without saying since you as well invested time to assure me that I'm still on a good way so it should be me who thanks you.  
(Like the saying 'that there is no bad press' there are now bad reviews since everything could provide me with a clue to do things better.)

 **-A/N END-**

 **A brief talk**

The soft touch of familiar large hands shaking your limb body was the first thing you noted mind still disoriented after- _it wasn't important ignore it._  
Mumbling you turned away from the terrible persistent Hands while dragging the blanket over your head.  
"Just five more minutes mum..."

Scolding you slightly amused Toriel's soft voice made its way through your heavenly comfy cover letting your flinch in your mind as it reminded you of- _it wasn't important ignore it._  
"Of course my child", something started to thug at the blanket dragging it against your heroic effort little by little out of your grip, "but since this is the third time this morning I'll take **this**..."

With a final jolt the the blanket was taken away from you exposing your closed eyes to the annoyingly bright light in the room and taking its warmth with it.

"...with me to the table to make sure that you join us before noon."  
Her feet producing soft thuds on the carpet she stopped a last time at the door to inform you, "Oh and forget about simply laying down in your brothers bed I got his blanket as well so rise and shine little one."

 _I don't have a brother… it wasn't important ignore it._

Grumbling some unintelligible words you sat up blinking heavily as you waited for your eyes to adjust.  
The room hadn't really changed since you had last seen it, your bed on the east side with floor lamp and the white plushie, the cupboard and the small shelf filled with (books and board games) _a variety of shoes in different sizes_ on the northern wall of the room, the red carpet with its white zigzag pattern and (another bed missing its blanket on the western wall the red plushie laying besides it) _nothing important ignore it._  
Making your way to the bathroom to do your morning business you kept your head lowered to avoid the blazing floor lamps so you got only a faint glimpse of your reflection in the mirror hanging at the end of the floor that showed you- _nothing important._  
Still not fully awake you paused a moment in front of the sink hands forming a small bowl cupping the running water in your palms.  
Then you splashed it in your face-

Cold water swallowing you the force of the fall pushing you down into its suffocating embracement the shock paralyzing you until blind horror takes over letting your limbs flail aimlessly around achieving nothing at all while reds dots started clouding your vision and your chest twitched in agony under the overwhelming urge to breath until you couldn't take it anymore and-  
 _Ignore it it isn't important!_  
Blocking the memory out of your mind you noted absently that you had made it through the floor to the front door although you weren't able to think let alone walking in the past minute- _ignore it it isn't important._

 _"Fr..k?"_

Entering the living room you shuffled over to the table and climbed one of Toriel's big chairs before you sat down onto (a large pillow) _the blanket Toriel had put on it for you to reach over the edge of the table._

 _"Fri.k!"_

Looking dismissive down onto the toast in front of you you demanded grouchy, "Pie?"

A deep voice answered you its words soft-spoken but nevertheless underlined with a faint trace of authority, "Good morning Chara finally up I see?"  
Not waiting for a answer the voice changed to a teasingly apologizing tone, "Sadly we are short of pie but", a big white fuzzy arm emerged from behind the newspaper sitting on another side of the table pointing over to one side of the room, "we've plenty of blankets if you should need one."

Shooting the newspaper and the large horns towering over it a annoyed gaze you dragged your attention to the third person on the table asking still grouchy, "Peanut butter?"

 _"Frisk!"_  
The voice of the scary girl and the little monster sitting in front of you made it much more troubling to ignore reality- _but it isn't important ignore it._

Moving the corners of its snout into a smile the small goat monster seemed quite to enjoy the sight of you struggling against tiredness as it reached out to grab the desired item… reached out with its hand… its white furred hand… with its small sharp looking nails..-

Toriel reaching over the edge of the footbridge her hand extending down to you her sharp nails scratching over your fingers cutting your skin in the futile attempt to save you the horrified look in her eyes when her fist closed around thin air your chest cramping as empty lungs tried to produce a warning shout about the knight suddenly towering over her with raised spear ready to strike-

Hearing Toriel's motherly rigorous voice from the kitchen enabled you once again to force the memories out of your mind.  
"Asriel don't give your sister anything until she asks nicely!"

 _"I know that you can hear me!"_

Turning his head in a quick movement lettings his floppy ears swing from side to side he shouted back, "Okay mom!", while moving the jar into your reach and putting it down.  
"I wont **give** it to her!"

"Thanks Azzy," mumbling your answer a bit less grouchily you plastered the small toast with a amount of peanut butter that would've easily sufficed for two to three slices.  
Already lifting the food you added, "You're now officially my favorite brother."  
Shoving half of the toast into your mouth was a bit of a challenge but you mastered it with long trained precise movements drowning all of your taste buds in the sweet chocolate flavour of its topping.

"Chara! Don't scoff like that!"

Seeing Toriel standing in the kitchen door arms akimbo and staring reproachful at you let your mind stop in anxious shock as it recapitulated the last few minutes realizing every single of your badly behaved actions sending your thoughts into a panicked spiral of signals commanding your hands to drop the toast immediately and your mouth to apologize your bad behaviour to Toriel pleading for her forgiveness promising not to do it again... but… but...  
But your hands didn't move.  
You didn't apologize.  
Because this wasn't you and this was not real.

Truth hit you like a fast punch to the belly forcing the suppressed memories back into your mind shattering the fragile dream world your consciousness had created from a memory of the scary girl to escape the horror of drowning like a thin sheet of ice.

* * *

"Come on crybaby wake up!"  
Shaking their limb body laying on the black ground of the empty void containing their red heart she had now switched to insults and threats since calling their name hadn't done anything at all.  
"Wake up or I'll eat all the chocolate and blame you for it… and shout the f-word loud enough for mum to hear me… and-"

Suddenly their hands started to twitch before moving down and letting go of an invisible object while their lips parted to stammer unintelligible words sounding like they tried desperately to apologize to someone about something.  
Then after not even one or two sentences they fell silent again and their whole body tensed telling her that they were finally back from whatever dark corner of their mind they had fled to.

"Hey crybaby finally done with posing as snow white?"  
Calling them names hadn't provoked a reaction before but she expected them at least to react on the 'snow white' part since they seemed to favour bad puns.

But they just curled up into a ball pressing their eyes shut.

Poking them she tried again to get a reaction from them, "Come on *poke* raise and shine *poke* don't keep me waiting. *poke* *poke* *poke*"

They did not respond at all.

Becoming slightly worried on this she hesitated for a moment weighting her options then tried the nice way again, "Frisk? What's the hold up? Don't you remember the knight? We can't stay here."

They flinched as she brought up past events but pressed only their arms more tightly onto their chest trying to block her out with this simple gesture.

Trying other formulations and reasons it was soon obvious to her that they wouldn't listen to her at all. So she had no other choice then to try something which had been proven working in getting them to react by someone else in the past although she hated herself for using this kind of tactics on them.  
"Okay," she bend down to their head, "Okay."  
Banishing every other emotion from her voice she told them causally, "Okay I get it. It is your choice to be a bad child not getting up when you're told to and ignoring me like a little brat that is your choice I can't change that..."

Their face twitched as they seemed to conceive her low spoken accuses as physical hits prompting their little body to curl up even more in the futile attempt to escape from her words.

Bringing her voice down to a whisper she threatened them with what seemed to her to be on of their greatest fears, "But I might tell Toriel about that..."

A fearful whimper escaped their mouth their hands clutching into fists on this to them horrible thought.

Feeling the urge to puke as self-hatred turned her stomach inside out she twisted the knife even more, "What do you think would she say when she hears about that would she be surprised… or would she simply explain that she had already expected that?"  
Bending slowly backwards with suddenly hoarse voice she let her last words fade away tricking them into thinking that she was already leaving, "I think I'll go now and find out..."

"PLEASE DON'T!"  
Jolting up into a siting position their hand shot forward grabbing her arm eyes opened unseeing in blind panic.

Surprised by this sudden reaction she stopped dead in her tracks staring back into their fearful widened pupils.

Seeing her stare they quickly dragged their hand back while breaking into fast pleading in a fear shaken voice, "Please don't tell her. I'll be good I promise. I'll listen to you. I'll-", short sobs started to shake them, " I'll do what you say. But please," more sobs distorting their words, "don't tell her. please..."

Damn! That was to far.  
Still staring at them the surprise of their fast reaction was quickly replaced by the overwhelming question what she should do now to calm the miserable crying child in front of her that was still stammering unintelligible words.  
"Frisk? Calm down."  
Extending a hand she tired to grab their shoulder to assure them but they flinched under her touch and tried to press even more words out of their mouth.  
"I won't tell her."

They didn't seemed to listen anymore.

"Frisk. Listen. I won't tell her."

No reaction just more pleas.

Not seeing another way she grabbed both of their shoulders compensating their flinching with a firmer grip bringing her eyes directly in front of their tear-stained face.  
"So you crybaby now stop wailing and LISTEN!"  
Shouting at them was surly not the nice way but it worked often enough and she could always apologize to them later.

Seeing her red eyes directly in front of them and hearing her shout they finally shut up but their mouth kept twitching as would they start their stammering every second again.

Loosening her grip a bit she did her best to imitate Toriel's soft soothing voice whose silent words had done wonders in the past calming her or other kids in even much worse states of mind.  
"Frisk? Listen to me. I won't tell her okay? It was just… a joke. A really bad joke. You are a good child. Toriel would be proud of you. You've nothing to be afraid of. So calm down everything will be alright. Just breath and relax."

There were still tears running down their face but her words seemed to have reached them as they appeared to be a bit calmer now.  
Voice still wobbly and a bit thin by the many pleas and sobbing they asked hesitantly, "Promise? You won't tell her?"

Signing quickly a cross over her chest she replied, "Cross my heart. As I said just a bad joke."

Hearing that their voice broke a bit, "That was a really mean joke."

Seeing the again increasing flow of tears and how their mouth twitched even more signaling a new break down she quickly pulled them into a hug like Toriel would've done.  
"I know I know and I'm truly sorry but I had to do it okay? But I won't do it again my word on that."  
 _Yeah Chara think before you do something like that! By golly she is probably just old enough for primary school and I sent her crying to the ground good job on that!_  
Placing the 'blaming-myself' for now aside while patting the back of the smaller child she added with a bit of blazing anger, But I hope to have some weedkiller with me when I see this evil daisy again.

They tensed on her hug but then hugged back grabbing onto her like a drowning man to a lifebelt.  
Soaking her yellow stripped green sweater with their tears they asked hesitantly, "Why?"

Making herself free from them pushing them not to far away she pointed over the slowly pulsating red heart floating in the dark void.  
"Because you jumped right out of your soul and didn't respond to me at all."

Looking quizzical at her their gaze shifted to the heart and followed then the small trace of red sparks that were formed into a small string by an invisible force connecting them with the heart.  
"My soul? I thought this is a heart?"

"Yeah it looks like a heart but it is indeed your soul but in this case not this mystical thing they teach you in this bible classes."  
Changing her voice to a more dramatic tone she recited the teachings Toriel had given to her a long time ago.  
"This", she pointed to the heart, "is the energy that keeps your body going fuels your emotions with the power needed to do extraordinary things like a mother lifting a car to save her child and does pretty much everything else this egg heads of scientists can't explain to you. You know the very spark of life itself."  
"And this", she poked their forehead with her index finger, "is you the cumulative sum of your memories and experiences just plain old you."  
"Together the two of you work in synergy you using the energy of the soul to live and the soul using your emotions to refuel itself like a friendly parasite keeping you alive", making a dramatic pause she made sure that she had their attention before she continued, "but problems arise when the two of you get separated the 'you' you goes to the place wherever ghosts go to since you lost contact with your soul that works like a anchor chaining you to your body and your soul breaks apart due the fact that its stabilizing part 'you' has been removed."  
Making another pause she waited for questions or other points they might bring up but they kept quiet.  
So she continued, "You know like the orange soul you've seen? The boy died and left. So the energy of his soul fell into chaos and ruptured itself into fragments."

"How do you know all that?"

Their shy question interrupting her next thought before it could be voiced sent the remaining ones into a fully new direction digging up way more of the past then she had intended to so it needed one or two seconds before she answered short-spoken, "Mum told me."

Her tone must've given away how unwillingly she was to talk about this as they suddenly flinched and backed a bit away.

Pausing for a moment she waited until she had regained her composure then grabbed their hand pulling them with her back up, "However we've to bring you back into you soul so come on-"

"NO!"  
Pulling their hand out of her grip they stepped back eyes widened in new fear but this time they seemed not to be afraid of her.

Still shaken by the memories their innocent question had surfaced she simply reached again for their hand ignoring their sudden protest, "Don't be silly we've to get you back before it is to late."

Doing another step they made sure to keep out of her reach.  
"No!"

"Oh come on real-"  
Already lifting her foot to follow them she noted the small string connecting them with their soul.  
It was still laying on the ground without any trace of stress but had noticeable thinned with every step they had taken being now so small that some of the sparks were able to escape its force dying down like little shooting stars in the darkness of the void.  
Realizing what would happen when they would retreat further away from the heart she stopped.  
"Why not?"

Looking like they were ready to run when she would just lift her little toe they asked with small voice, "You said the soul is the thing that connects me with my body so going back into my soul will send me back to it right?"

Not knowing what they were on to she answered, "Yes?"

"But I don't want to go back."  
Their voice died down to a whisper  
"There was water so much water all around me."  
Tears started once again to run down their cheeks.  
"It was everywhere filling my noose like little worms and I… I couldn't breath and..."  
Now outright sobbing they embraced themself.  
"There was no light… and no ground… and I couldn't get back up and… and..."

Summoned by their words anxiety crawled over her back sending cold shivers down her spine while bringing up the memories from the fall of the footbridge and other similar ones changing her words into small whispers.  
"And the water held onto you slowing you down making sure that you couldn't escape while you were unable to do anything because you can't swim."  
Her voice broke.  
"I know believe me I know."

Hearing her voice their attention shifted back to her, "You're not laughing? Most people laugh when they find out or try to 'help you learn it'," heavy shivers shook the little body on the last words reminding her of her own encounters with 'helpful' people trying to teach by 'swim or drown'.

Overplaying her own uneasiness with confident carelessness she stepped forward putting her arm around them, "Nah. We are on the same boat with that."

Not flinching this time they simply leaned onto her taking willingly the mentally backup she was providing against their shared fear of drowning not realizing that she was slowly leading them back to the soul still waiting in the center of the void.  
"So you understand why I can't… why I don't want to go back?"

Wiping their tears with one of her sleeves away she answered calmly, "Yes I do."  
"But", stopping she grabbed one of their hands while continuing in the same calmly authoritative voice she had copied from Toriel conveying them that in this case her word was law, "you've to go back or you'll die permanently."  
Using the short time of shock such a death threat brought usually with it she moved their hand without any resistance towards the heart while urging them further, "No going back no second chances as as I said I've no clue how this actually works but I'm pretty much sure that it uses energy from the soul to work so no Frisk in the soul no retry so just go on and-"

"But what if there is water when I'm waking up!?"  
A fearful sob echoed through the void while their muscles tensed stopping the hand before it could touch the slowly pulsating heart.  
"I don't want to drown."

Sighing she turned her head looking straight into their eyes, "Okay two things."  
"First you know that I can feel everything you're feeling right?"

Holding her gaze they nodded.

"So you can believe me when I tell you that I can't feel even the smallest drop of water right now correct?"  
 _That is true but just because I don't feel anything from your body since you genius jumped out of your freaking soul!_

A quicker nod.

"Second see that soul? It is still pulsating so your heart should still be beating right? That would mean wherever your body is it shouldn't been under water since it would've drowned minutes ago correct?"  
 _Again no direct lie I mean I guessed that and it were questions no guarantees!_

Shyly smiling they nodded again their muscles palpable relaxing under her fingers.  
"Okay", they took a deep breath, "if you say so then I'll trust you."

 _Great now I'll feel guilty thank you for that crybaby!_  
Keeping her friendly smile towards them she comforted herself with the thought that she was just doing it for them so that they could live (or at least won't be left stranded her like she was although it was rather unlikely since she lost her soul under rather exotic conditions) but it wasn't as easy as it could be since Frisk was in a long time the first person she was speaking to and had become to be somewhat like a friend to her.  
Not trusting her voice she just nodded and let go of their hand.

But to her surprise they grabbed hers now smiling brightly not giving her time to react before thrusting her hand alongside theirs down onto the slowly pulsating red soul.

Then everything was consumed by a dazzling flash of light and energy conveying her somehow the pictures of red crayons and strawberries.

* * *

The whole 'fuse again with your soul' thing wasn't as dramatic as you had expected it to be after the wordy explanation from the scary girl.  
It felt more like the sudden acceleration of a car when your body was pressed into the seat and every cell of it was suddenly eager to tell you that something was poking them.  
Sorting the signals in your mind you waited anxiously for the moment when one of your nerves would cry out that it was wet but it seemed that your body was except from the high dampness of Waterfall and your soaked clothes more or less dry.  
Waiting a bit longer to be absolutely sure the rest of your body started to report some bruises from the two falls onto the solid planks of the footbridge and a nagging ache in one of your legs.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_  
Being gradual used to the sudden interruptions of the scary girl you didn't even flinch as the question echoed in your mind.

 _She is still there… But she is sounding much louder now so perhaps it worked?_  
A bit unsure how the theory you had made up on the spot as the scary girl was urging you to go back would work out you took some deep breaths while formulating a very specific insistently though.  
Then a sudden idea crossed your mind curling your lips up into a smirk as you remembered something before you quickly modified the thought and pushed it over to the corner of your mind where you felt the presence of the scary girl.

* * *

 _"BOO!"_  
Being still a bit disorientated by the dazzling flash of energy their return into the soul had produced their voice suddenly sounding in her head caught her flat-footed and entirely of guard prompting her to flinch back while squeaking like a three year old baby seeing a fat rat.

Needing some seconds to calm down again she felt how Frisk's body was shaken by arduous suppressed laughter as they sent her already the next thought-spoken sentence.

 _"Tee-hee-hee You were right this is funny."_

Still baffled she asked irritated, "Okay I had it coming but how are you doing that?"  
"And why didn't you do that before?"

The laughter stopped and their mood changed into… _a bit of guilt?_  
 _"It was just... a experiment as you said that the soul is like a anchor right?"_  
 _"And that you need it to be connected to a body?"_

"Yes."  
Hearing the cautiously tone in their voice she got a bit leery.  
"But what has that do to with you speaking now in your mind?"

 _"Well I thought that… since you're a ghost without a body and all that… and you know so much about everything… and since you're mostly nice to me… it would be a good idea when we could talk without everyone hearing me... and..."_

Guessing something she lowered her gaze.  
"But you didn't… FRISK!"

Flinching on her shout they continued quickly, _"Please don't be mad I'm sure it will work fine I mean I'm already talking to you so it should be okay right? Please don't be mad..."_

Looking somehow shocked at the small string composed of red sparks connecting now her with their soul she gritted her teeth, "NO THIS IS NOT OKAY!"  
"THIS IS FUCKING STUPID YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU'RE BASICALLY GIVING ME YOUR SOUL YOUR GODDAMN FREAKING SOUL!?"  
Old memories that she had locked away a long time ago awakened from their slumber summoned by the knowledge that she once again was entangled with someones very being showing her another image of two heart-shaped souls one of them upside-down shining in a bright white innocent light and the other one… her own flickering in a crimson shade while small chunks of it were propelled into the darkness.  
No...  
More images started to dance before her mind's eye how the steady connection between the souls started to waver and flicker like a candle flame that was suddenly threatened by heavy wind.  
No…  
How more and more splinters of her soul vanished into the darkness until the heart-shaped form of energy ruptured with uncontrollable force sending the last fragments shrapnel-like into every direction.  
No!  
One of them puncturing the other soul sending a shock wave of cracks over its pure white surface filing her ears with the sound of breaking crystal before everything was consumed by silvery light.  
NO!  
Not even noticing how they ducked under her harsh words she continued shouting at them while tears were strolling down her face, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
"ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO DIE!?"

Flinching under her words they tried to answer but they were to afraid to formulate a coherent sentence, "No Iitt was justt… I'mm soory plleease… I didnn't meaant to… I wass jjust tryiingn to..."

Hearing their wobbly voice through their ears did nothing else then to give her a new angle of attack as she started a new quarrel twisting their own words against them.  
"IT WAS JUST WHAT CRYBABY STUPIDITY? IGNORANCE? DULLNESS?"  
"OH YOU ARE SORRY? THAT SURELY MEANS SOMETHING LIKE I SCREWED UP BADLY BUT IT IS OKAY BECAUSE 'I'M SORRY' RIGHT!?"  
"IF YOU DIDN'T MEANT TO THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT IN THE DAMN FIRST PLACE HUH?"  
"TRYING TO DO WHAT SPEAKING NORMALLY WITHOUT SLAUGHTERING EVERY SECOND WORD? LIKE A BIG GIRL AND NOT THE CRYBABY YOU ARE? HECK I BET YOUR PARENTS WHERE GODDAMN GRATEFUL WHEN YOU VANIshed..."  
Her voice dying away her mind realized shocked what just had crossed her lips letting the anger about their actions and the pain from the past vanishing in an instant.

Sitting on the ground they had just flinched and whimpered on her words while covering their head and belly probably following reflexes that had been created by too long breaks in schools with to many bullies.  
But hearing her last words they just stopped.  
No more whimpering.  
No more flinching.  
Just sitting there motionless while a multitude of emotions rushed in quick succession through their soul letting the string connecting her with the heart vibrate in shame guilt loneliness and a painfully strong desire for something so basic so natural that she couldn't quite grasp it although it touched something in her where the same desire resonated with their own not as strong but still existent.

"Frisk?"  
Voice suddenly hoarse she tried to apologize her careless rant.  
"I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that… I..."  
Remembering what she just said about 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't meant to' she searched desperately for words trying to explain her sudden outburst to them.

"Thhe quuick browwn ffox..."

 _What?_  
Irritated by this simple sentence stammered from trembling lips she moved a bit closer to the red soul.

"The quick brown focx jumpps..."

"Frisk? What are you doing?"

Ignoring her they tried it a third time.  
"The quk-"  
Just to fail on the second word as a short ache surged through their throat twisting the syllables in their mouth.  
Taking a quick breath they continued ignoring their throat now slightly throbbing on every letter passing through it as they spoke slowly emphasizing every word extra careful.  
"The quick brown fox jumps over thhe lozzy-"  
Interrupted by heavy coughs they bend forward body uncontrollably twitching.

Being still a part of them now even closer to their very being she could just watch as they tried again and again to speak this simple little sentence while their throat and neck protested more and more with each try.  
Not used to this kind of behaviour she simply just stood there inside their mind not knowing what to do as pain dug its sharp talons into their nerves setting their throat aflame as they continued trying without listening to her apologies at all.  
 _What is this? Are they having some kind of attack?_  
Feeling slight traces of panic clouding her thoughts she retreated from the soul.  
 _They are not listening to me._  
 _Ouch!_ , another try sent a new wave of pain through her mind.  
 _I could always block the pain until they are done… like I did when they bathed..._  
This thought was very tempting but, _NO! I did that to them the least what I can do is to be a big girl and share their pain._  
Flinching on another try she fell to her knees simply not used to this sudden spikes of pain overshadowing the now permanent background ache of their throat.  
But instead of giving in and simply endure it she tried her best to embrace the pain to hinder its signals to reach Frisk's mind enabling them to continue as long as they would need to.

* * *

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog."  
Laying on your side throat nearly numb from endless tries but still aching this simple sentence finally leaving your lips without the simplest trace of a spelling error filled you with boundless relief.  
 _"See? I can speak normally..."_

It was only a weak thought as your mind was worn down by the self-torture it had just endured but it seemed to have reached the mean girl as she answered you a moment later conveying you the feeling of a encouraging smile.  
 _"Yeah I noted… Good job!"_

Hearing her short answer mind voice sounding as hoarse as yours had seconds ago filled you with concern.  
 _"Are you okay? You don't sound so good..."_

 _"Don't worry about me... I'm just a ghost remember...? But you should check yourself this little exercise didn't seemed to be so good for your body… at least it didn't felt so good on this end..."_

Noting the small pauses between her sentences each one sounded in a slightly stressed voice that she tried desperately to cover with careless ease concerned you even more.  
 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes believe me Frisk… It is okay… Please check yourself now… okay?"_ , again a short encouraging smile.

 _No mean words..._  
 _No 'crybaby'..._  
 _She said please!_  
Now you were really concerned about her.  
Sitting back up you flinched a bit as multiple spots on your left upper leg flared up in short sharp pain on the movement but you ignored it for now it was more important to know about the state of the girl.  
 _"Okay what should I check?"_

 _"Um... perhaps your upper body where you hit the footbridge?"_  
She seemed a bit nervous about your question but that was okay because her voice sounded already better as your words distracted her from whatever had bothered her.

Following her advice you ran your hands over both arms and under your sweater checking every reachable spot of your skin noting some bruises and a thin red line running in a circle around your right wrist.

 _"Can you push your ribs a bit please?"_

 _"Like that?"_  
Placing your finger over one of your ribs you pressed it a bit.

 _"Yes exactly like that."_  
Waiting for you to check the rest too she stated afterwards, _"Okay only some minor bruises and scratches nothing to worry about what is about your legs?"_

Running your hands now over said limbs you asked causally, _"You know a lot about this how did you learn that?"_

 _"Mum told me she knows nearly all important stuff someone needs to know."_

Her answer was short-spoken but she seemed to be still over friendly so you gathered your bravery and asked further, _"Do you mean Toriel?"_

Feeling suddenly the whole attention of the girl resting on you your hand stopped and you ducked again bracing for another rant.  
 _"Please don't be mad I didn't wanted to look It happened without me doing anything I just want to know how-"_

 _"Frisk calm down it is okay. I'm not mad."_  
Interrupting your fast excuses conveying you the feeling of her hand resting assuring on your shoulder she continued, _"I know that you didn't intended to it was just the shock of the water."_

Again no 'crybaby' but you made nevertheless extra sure that she was okay with your behaviour.  
 _"You're not mad?"_

 _"No. But you said you wanted to know something?"_

 _"Yes… How did you… How it comes that…"_  
Not knowing how you could ask implicitly you blurted out, _"Why are you speaking from Toriel as your mother did she adopt you?"_

Seemingly curious why you would ask just this she answered hesitantly, _"Sort of... You know… one day I accidentally called her 'mum' and it felt just right… and she didn't object… so we kept it like that."_

That was not exactly the answer you had hopped for but it sounded nevertheless good for the idea that was stuck in the back of your mind since Toriel had called you 'my child'.  
 _"Oh okay."_  
Checking your right and left lower leg extra careful you kept silent as different thoughts circled inside of your head concerning the paper the answer from the girl and how Toriel would react to your intent while avoiding touching your left upper-leg.

 _"Frisk?"_  
Sounding suddenly extremely uncertain the girl asked hesitantly, _"You know that I'm sorry about earlier right? I shouldn't have said that about your parents that was really mean from me. I'm truly sorry about that okay?"_  
Not waiting for a answer she continued hasty, _"It was just that you remembered me about someone else who trusted me with their soul he too had just the purest intentions but"_ , a strong wave composed of loss and self hatred flooded into your mind hitting you like physical pain, _"but I failed them and they... died."_  
Her voice breaking on the last word she fell silent waiting anxious for your answer.

Feeling the chaos of emotions coming from the girl testifying that she indeed meant what she said you answered though-voice much more silent then usual, _"Don't bother it is okay."_  
Pulling your hands back from your legs you continued silently, _"The other children in school said sometimes much meaner things then you did."_

Hearing your quiet voice it seemed that some of your words had enraged the girl.  
 _"But that doesn't make it right!"_  
Feeling how your body flinched on her shout she added quickly, _"But if you say it is okay then I'll drop it."_

Thankful that she didn't urged you further about this you tried to change topic quickly by asking, _"Do you think we can call Toriel to pick us up?"_  
Producing the small device from your pocket not waiting for a answer you pushed the 'one' button without hesitation.  
 _One…_  
 _Two.…_  
 _Three…_  
 _Four…_  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _One…_  
 _Two…_

 _"Frisk?"_

 _Three..._

 _"Frisk? It won't work."_  
Although full of compassion the words from the scary girl felt like a punch to the belly as it confirmed that you were indeed alone without help without Toriel and worse without the slightest hint how you could get back to her.

Hand slightly shaking you continued pressing the button for just a bit longer hopping for the death screen to lit up.  
But nothing happened except for your eyes watering again as you lowered your arm giving up on calling Toriel for help.  
 _I hope Toriel won't be mad that I broke the phone_ , your gaze fell onto your sleeve, _and coughed a blood on my sweater._  
Putting the water damaged phone away you held onto this thoughts using this single bit of your usual routine to shield yourself against reality.  
 _"Okay what now?"_

Sensing your fragile state of mind the girl tried her best to sound as self-confident and assuring as possible.  
 _"Now we will simply stand up and get going until we find Toriel or at least a phone to call her!"_

Being at least a bit encouraged by this words you bend forward putting one hand onto the ground to push yourself up to your feet-  
Wincing you fell back on your rear letting out a short whimper as multiple spots on your left upper legs flared up in pain.

 _"Ouch! I thought you checked you legs!?"_

The complaint of the girl still echoing in your mind you hurried to assure her, _"It is nothing just a bit uptight."_

But as the next question of the girl confirmed you were still a terrible liar, _"Oh you're sure? Because I think this might be maybe maybe not perhaps they same leg that started hurting when you fell onto the footbridge isn't it? You know that one with the blood stained trousers leg?"_

 _"No?"_

The sound of a annoyed sigh echoed in your mind.  
 _"Frisk. Let us cut this short why are you lying?"_

 _"It… it hurts. I don't want to touch it."_  
Looking away after your slightly ashamed confession you waited for the girl to laugh at your childish behaviour.

 _"Okay how about a short look?"_

 _She didn't laugh..._  
 _A short look? I don't want to look!_  
 _But it hurts when I move and she knows stuff about making people well again… so perhaps she can help if she sees it?_

Sensing how hesitantly you were she added, _"Just a short look no touching."_

* * *

She needed quite some time to convince them but finally they extended a hand to lift the waistband for her to look.

"Rats!"

 _"Where?"_

"Nowhere it's just a phrase. Hold still I need to see that clearly!"  
Hushing Frisk who had slightly panicked on her sudden curse she made a quick survey to determine the state of their leg.  
 _Don't panic. I'm sure it is not as bad as it looks._  
 _Multiple glass shards most of them to small to do real damage… not as much blood as expected although their skin was pierced by nearly all of the shards… the water must've washed it away… they should probably go out easily… when I can convince this crybaby to touch them._

They surely didn't liked staring onto the bloody mess on their leg but kept looking as she had demanded asking quietly, _"Is it very bad?"_

"Nah. Nothing more than a bad bee sting. Just pluck them of your leg shake out your trousers and you should be fine."  
 _At least until it gets infected since we can't sterilize or bandage it._

 _"You said no touching."_  
They sounded a bit betrayed as they stated the obvious.

Snorting she replied bluntly, "Of course I won't touch them dummy I'm a ghost I can't touch things but you have to or else no walking and no going back to Toriel."  
Although spoken a bit harsh her words were carefully chosen as she tried her best to keep them mentally on track, _Easy there! Don't drive them to far again. You just want them to be to occupied to become desperate over this slight straits but remember don't overexert them or they will shatter like glas!_

Flinching on this prospect they kept silent for a moment probably gathering their bravery before they hesitantly reached for the first shard.  
Grabbing it they hesitated again before jerking it out of their skin.  
As expected it came out fairly easily nevertheless it hurt like hell.

 _Ouch! Great more pain._  
Wincing in sync with them she guided them more or less through the rest of the process.  
"Good job Frisk just like that pluck one at a time."  
"First the small ones."  
"Be careful with the big one we don't want to cut further."  
"Don't forget to clean your pocket too."  
Until they were finally done.

 _"Okay I think that was the last one now what?"_  
Placing the last shard aside to the other ones they backed a bit away from the small pile of broken glass.

"Um…," doing a quick recap of the past events she declared, "Now we keep going until we find Toriel or someone else who can help us."  
 _Hopefully without running across the knight._

Seemingly still willed to follow her suggestions Frisk stood back up keeping their gaze on their leg while straining it carefully.  
There was still a dull pain flaring up on the movement but it was within reason so they raised their gaze again to take a look at their surroundings.

There was water.  
A lot of water with some small islands composed of overgrown garbage that was washed down here over the ages.  
Gulping on that sight she suggested, "Turn around I guess?"

They turned around.  
 _"There is more water..."_  
A wave of panic emitted from the heart over the small string directly into her own mind.  
 _"We are on a island!"_  
Shivering they backed away from the edge of the small island keeping as much distance between themself and the water as possible.

Observing the scene through their eyes she were intimidated as well by the sheer amount of water lurking around waiting for them to do a false step to fall and to drown.  
 _Okay that might be a problem…_  
Fear crawled up her back showing her past memories filled with water and useless flailing limbs paralyzing every other thought not concerning a haunting death through the cold embracement of the lake around them.

 _"I don't want to be on a island."_

Hearing Frisk's weak mind voice shaken by the same fear that had wrapped itself around her own mind enabled her to pull herself back together at least for now .  
 _Okay. Okay. Don't panic._  
 _Breath._  
 _Think! I'm the older one (at least I'm longer death than them) so I should show some responsibility and find a way out of this mess!_  
 _Well said. Well said._  
Distracting herself from the situation she took a second look at the surroundings.  
 _Let's see…_  
 _This is a small island…_  
 _We landed here after we fell down from the footbridge…_  
 _The footbridge._  
 _That could work!_  
"Hey Frisk can you do me a favor?"

Mind voice still shaken by slight panic they asked back, _"What do you want?"_

"Could you check on what we are standing?"

 _"We are standing on a island."_  
The shivering of their body increased while their breath quickened to the verge of hyperventilating.  
 _"With so much water around it..."_

Bracing against the tide of emotions flowing over the connection between her and the soul right into her mind she tried to get their attention back, "Hey crybaby *snap* *snap* I'm still talking to you!"  
"Yes this is a island but what is it made of? GET DOWN AND TAKE A LOOK!"

Prompted by her harsh shouting they quickly bend down and run a hand over the green surface of the island checking its fabric.  
 _"Wood?"_

Being a bit relieved after the storm of fear was replaced by the irritation upon the wooden ground she explained, "Exactly these are the missing pieces from the footbridge above."

 _"Well?"_

Changing her tone she made clear that it should be pretty obvious why this was important, "What does wood do when you throw it into water?"

A small glimmer of hope flared up in the soul as they realized something, _"It swims?"_

"One hundred points to the crybaby."  
Going back to a more serious tone she demanded their full attention, "So listen this is the plan..."

 **-A/N-**

Fun fact: initial plan for this chapter was entirely different, flashback and waking up was intended but the rest just happened.

 **-A/N END-**


	13. Detour

**\- A/N -**

 **Just a note: I'm moving notes and stuff to the bottom of chapters from now on because it came to my mind that not all of you guys want to waste time with this and may prefer to read directly.**

 **\- A/N END -**

 **Detour  
** Something was there in the back of her mind keeping her from simply drifting through the senseless darkness of unconsciousness.  
It was just a mere feeling not even a real thought that something important was missing. _  
_Moving unsettled around her body reacted to her mind trying desperately to grasp the missing piece of memory that was obscured by a strong feeling of loss and a throbbing pain on the back of her head disturbing every thought with its monotonous beats.  
Holding onto the pain she pulled herself back together little by little with each pulse that surged through her nerves until a image started to form before her mind's-eye.  
It showed a small child with brown hair wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes presenting shyly a crayon painted picture to her that showed herself reading a book to them while sitting in her armchair in front of the chimney.  
Seeing this the corners of her snout curled up into a smile, __Oh this was a wonderful day… they had discovered the crayons in the toy box and didn't stop drawing until I needed to buy new paper… the picture should still be hanging on the fridge… at least it was there when I left to bring Frisk to the doct-  
Frisk!__

The images before her mind's-eye changed rapidly recapitulating past events in quick succession until they showed again the encounter on the footbridge reminding her of what had happened. _  
_Reminding her how she came to late to prevent the knight from hurting them. _  
_Reminding her of the tears strolling down their face as their small body was shaken by heavy sobs expressing how frightened they were of the armored monster threatening their life when she wasn't there to protect them. _  
_Reminding her how she hesitated to kill the knight giving them the chance to strike at the helpless child. _  
_Reminding her of the look in their eyes when they fell how the glimmer of hope turned into boundless fear as her closing fist missed their hand by mere centimeters.

"Oh child…," reliving this moment seeing the whole dimension of her failure she could barely hold back tears as despair ravaged through her mind reopening old scars flooding her thoughts with other faces stories and fates showing without mercy how she took the other children in how she missed the obvious signs in their behaviour until they were gone searching for a way back to the surface running straight to their doom because she had failed in keeping them safe. _  
_One scene after another appeared before her mind's-eye some of them had just left when she was shopping or dead asleep in the night while others made a big fuss before running away but they all had two things in common the fact that no one of them ever came back and the emptiness that would wrap itself around her senses after she would realize that another one was gone reducing the world around her to a grey lifeless shadow of itself.

Burying her face in her hands tears were now soaking into her fur as the accumulated despair from the loss of seven children circled at once through her mind nearly crushing her soul with its weight letting her wish she had fallen down with Frisk. _  
_ _She was_ _so scared… at least I could've held_ _her_ _… taking the fear away from_ _her_ _until we would reach the water... and the ground beneath it…-  
_ Irritation surged through her mind banishing the dark images back into the shadows as her last thought came to a lingering halt on the picture of Frisk breaking the water surface of the large lake running through a wide area of the underground dying on the impact with its ground. _  
_She knew that the lake wasn't that deep the water mostly not going higher than her chest infiltrated with small garbage islands so making it nearly impossible for most monsters to survive a drop from the height of the footbridge without dying on the impact. _  
But they are small…  
Very small.  
And there shouldn't be that many islands.  
_Taking her hands of her face realization hit her, _They could still be alive!  
_ Reaching this conclusion she reacted without hesitation jolting up into a sitting positio- _  
_"Ouch!" Something hard stopped her brow on its way up knocking her back down so that now front and rear of her head ached.

Opening her eyes she blinked irritated at the low olive drab ceiling that had stopped her before turning her head to inspect the rest of the room. _  
_It was rather small with chartreuse walls and a indian red floor cushioned with many carpets in a variety of other colours. _  
This is… odd.  
_ Moving carefully to not collide again with the ceiling she made her way over to a opening in one of the walls that seemed to be the entrance to this room.

Exiting into the twilight of waterfall she was now standing in a small square that was on three sides surrounded by cave walls with holes similar to that one she just left. _  
_Unfamiliar with this place she paused for a moment to observe the situation before she would continue. _ _  
This seems to be some kind of small town… if I'm right that every of this holes represents a house… they must've build this place after I moved to the ruins…  
Wait.  
Is that a giant Temmie statue over there?__

"hOI! im temmie!"

Looking down there was now a Temmie standing besides her that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. _  
_Mustering the dog like creature with its extra cat ears on top of its head peeking through the shoulder length black hair she answered them politely smiling, "Hello Temmie I'm Toriel." _  
At least this guys didn't change since then although I had no objection if they would wear different coloured shirts and not always blue so that I could distinguish them more easily.  
_ "Did you bring me here?"

"yES! teMmie found yu on bridGE. bridGEs are haRd to sLeep on so temmIE brought ya heRE to sleep!"

Hearing their excited voice proclaiming that Temmies were still eager to tell someone about all the possible things they knew regardless of their importance she decided to cut this short. _  
_"Thank you Temmie. I rested very well but now I've to go to do other things."

To her surprise they didn't object, "Yes. Temmie knows." _  
_Whirling around they pointed her the way out of Temmie Village, "okAY! jus gO theRe tIL old mAn then riGHT forWard rigHT left!," before vanishing into another hole in the wall.

"Okay thanks!" _  
_Shouting after them more politely noting their directions then actually planning to follow them she turned away and broke into a quick pace to reach her child as soon as possible. _  
_

* * *

It got a bit boring to wait for Toriel to come back so that he could tell her about Undyne but he used the time in a wise way to record the adventures of the great Papyrus for further generations. _  
AND THUS THE DIRE STAIN OF KETCHUP WAS DEFEATED BY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKING USE OF THE POWERFUL POWER OF THE WASHING AGENT NUMBER 5 IN ALLIANCE WITH THE MIGHTY MOP TO CLEANSE THE KITCHEN FROM ALL EVIL TO ENSURE THE PURITY OF THE HOLY SPAGHETTI BIRTHPLACE SO THA-  
_ Hearing the opening of the pub door he looked up from his diary hoping that now was his time to shine and help a lady in need. _  
_But it was only his lazy brother Sans who had finally made its way from their house over to Grillby's. _  
_Raising his voice to get his attention he shouted across the pub, "SANS! I'M OVER HERE!," seemingly not noting how the other monsters in the room flinched as his blustering voice penetrated their ears

Hearing the shout from his brother the smaller skeleton turned towards him giving him a lazy nod that he had noted him before walking slowly over to his table. _  
_"sup bro what's up?" _  
_Sitting down he produced a half-empty ketchup bottle from his blue hoodie.

"DID YOU SEE TORIEL OR HER CHILD?," putting his 'saga of the great papyrus' (his diary) away he continued, "SHE ISN'T COMING BACK AND THE OTHER KIDS EXCEPT FOR MONSTER KID ARE ALREADY HOME SO THEY SHOULD BE DONE PLAYING SO HER CHILD WILL PROBABLY BE HERE SOON." _  
_Realizing something a slight panic underlined his next question, "SANS! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN THEY ARE HERE BEFORE TORIEL!? THEY COULD BE SCARED WHEN SHE ISN'T HERE!," pausing for a moment he added observantly, "AT LEAST THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE EASY TO SCARE," before panicking again, "WHAT WHEN THEY START CRYING!? SHOULD WE TELL THEM A STORY OR BUY THEM SOME ICE CREAM TO CALM THEM !? ARE THEY EVEN ALLOWED TO EAT ICE CREAM AT THIS TIME!? WHAT IF THEY ARE ALLERGIC TO IT!? WHAT WHEN THEY RUN AWAY!? SHOULD WE HOLD THEM!? BUT THAT WOULD SCARE THEM PROBABLY EVEN MORE!"

Taking a sip from his bottle Sans watched amused the little rant of his brother before assuring him, "relax bro Toriel should be fine I saw here not so long ago her head might hurt a bit but she should be completely fine as for her kid… how should I put it…", he paused again before pointing finger guns at Papyrus, "you could say they **fell** right out of my sight."

Glaring at his brother Papyrus replied enraged, "SANS HOW OFTEN I'VE TO TELL YOU!? THIS JOKES ARE NOT HELPFUL AT ALL!" _  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE MEANT WITH THE 'fell' PART BUT IT IS SURELY MY DUTY TO HELP A CITIZEN IN NEED ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR HEAD HURTS! I MEAN SUCH A ACHING HEAD IS REALLY ANNOYING.  
_ Following this thought he asked quickly, "WHERE DID YOU SEE HER?"

Placing the almost empty ketchup bottle onto the table Sans pointed halfhearted into the general direction of waterfall, "somewhere after the shiny lakes by the many footbridges."

"GREAT," he grabbed Sans other arm, "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? A LADY NEEDS OUR HELP!" _  
_Standing up he dragged the smaller skeleton with him to the door, _ _UNDYNE WILL SURLY BE IMPRESSED HOW I HANDLE MY DUTIES ABOUT KEEPING PEOPLE WELL PERHAPS SHE WILL EVEN MAKE ME FINALLY A REAL GUARD MEMBER!__

"papyrus wait my ketchup is still on the table-" _  
_Cutting the smaller skeleton short the pub door closed with its confident 'thud' interrupting Sans's sentence and drowning out the much smaller 'thud' as a perfectly polished glass was set down on a immaculate clean counter.

Looking thoughtfully at the now closed door the mostly silent owner of Grillby's Grillby himself seemed to ponder about something important the lights in the pub changing as the flames assembling his body flared up and down as possibilities were weighed against each other until a decision was made and measures were about to be taken. _  
_Turning away he took two steps to one side of the counter before lifting up a old fashioned rotary phone and a small notebook from under it. _  
_Browsing through the pages he stopped at the third running his index finger down the neatly noted entries until he stopped by a certain name. _  
_Adjusting his glasses he gave himself one or two seconds to memorize the entry before calling the number noted besides the name patiently waiting each time for the dial to rotate rasping back to its original position before entering the next digit.

Holding the receiver besides his head he seemed to wait for someone to answer then nodded a couple of times acknowledging that someone had spoken then gesturing explanatory with his free hand before finishing the soundless conversation with a final thankful nod before placing it back down. _  
_Putting the book and phone away he returned to his former position picking another glass from the counter to continue cleaning his silent actions going by unnoticed by anyone else in the pub. _  
_

* * *

"...And so I found this remarkable piece of cave painting dating even back before the great times of monsters and men." _  
_Finishing another story the elderly tortoise monster kept easily pace with Toriel without even breaking a sweat or to flounder as the two of them rushed down another corridor.

Still moving at the speed of a average car Toriel replied patiently, "Oh that's great Gerson you should show it to me sometimes."

Absently regarding some rocks with his good eye through a large magnifying glass Gerson answered without hesitation, "That would be a wonderful idea dear perhaps you could even bring some of your delicious pies with you?", swiping some dust from his archaeologist attire he added, "I always liked butterscotch but surely wouldn't sneeze at cinnamon."

It was only some harmless chitchat about pie nothing serious but the words 'butterscotch' and 'cinnamon' were more than enough to summon another picture of Frisk before her mind's eye. _  
_This time they were standing in the living room looking up to her shyly impulsive answering in their strange speech pattern, "A ciinnasccotch pie pleaase." _  
Cinnascotch…_ , a wistful smile wandered over her face, _cinnamon and butterscotch pie... it was nothing more than two misread recipes but she liked it so much that it became almost her standard pie request when I asked her what she wanted to have for a pie.  
_ Feeling again the almost physical pain caused by their absence she moved even faster while self-recrimination started to dig up other pictures letting her relive once again the scene on the bridge how she came to late how she failed to protect them how they fell-

"Ah we are already there," speaking still in the same causally tone as would this be nothing more than a unwinding walk in the park the elderly tortoise monster slowed down as the shore of the large lake beneath waterfall came into sight, "But we could've been faster if you would've maintained your training my dear."

Although meant as a friendly advice it felt more like a harsh reproach as it reminded her how she missed Frisk's hand by mere centimeters dooming them to fall to a certain death only because she wasn't fast enough- _  
Don't belabour about that now!_ _She_ _could still be alive… No._ _She_ _has_ _to be still alive!  
_ Banishing this thoughts for now from her mind she stopped besides Gerson a friendly smile on her snout as she bid goodbye to him, "It was good to see you again Gerson. Perhaps I will stop by your house when I've found Frisk," _  
_Not wanting to lose more time she was in the water and away before the old tortoise had even time to answer.

"Tsk tsk tsk this youth always rushing to get somewhere to do something." _  
_Shaking his head looking after the tall goat monster cutting through the water he run his fingers thoughtfully through his white pointed beard, "Hopefully she will reach them in time..." _  
_Mumbling to himself his thoughts wandered to the torn notebook safely stashed away under his tan pith helmet filled with wordy descriptions of monsters the underground a friendly goat monster and on the last entry in a from cold distorted handwriting the last words of a little boy regretting deeply his decisions about searching for a adventure on a dangerous mountain and how he left a friendly lady despite her warnings just to die alone in the white widths of Snowdin Forest. _  
_Going back the way he came he wished his former pupil good luck about finding her adoptive child in time before they could be taken away by a similar dark fate. _  
_

* * *

"see? they're already gone," one hand in the pocket of his blue hoodie Sans gestured halfhearted to the end of the footbridge that was obviously bare of all monsters presence.

"*HUMPH* THIS TRULY IS VERY UNDERWHELMING…," letting his gaze from the white points in his eye sockets wander from side to side Papyrus walked slowly over the platform between the intersecting footbridges looking intently for a hint that would led him to Toriel so that he could do his 'help a lady in need' thing. _  
_Reaching the end of the partly collapsed footbridge turning around he asked, "AND YOU ARE SURE THAT SHE WAS HERE?"

Looking at the sharp markings of heavy metallic boots graved in precise intervals into the old wooden planks at one spot a bit deeper telling him that their bearer had staggered after a heavy hit he answered short-spoken, "yep."

Acknowledging this with another humph Papyrus recited slowly the strong censored version he had told him about the events that had taken place here, "SO SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HER CHILD… THAT WAS HERE… AND THEN THEY FELL… TORIEL TRIED TO CATCH THEM BUT MISSED THEM AND HURT HER HEAD?"

"yeah that is it more or less," shrugging he took a closer look at the deeper markings noting with interest faint glimmers coming from the planks besides them that turned out to be small solidified droplets of metal reflecting the incoming light.

Assuming a dramatic stance making sure that his red 'hero cape' scarf waved epically in the soft breeze Papyrus stated proudly, "INSPECTING THE SCENE I THINK I MAY NOW KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TORIEL WENT..."

Taking notice of this Sans pricked up his nonexistent ears to not miss a potential clue that could help his own cause. _  
_But hearing the next sentence his attention returned quickly to his own observations.

"...SHE IS OBVIOUSLY AGAIN ON THE SEARCH FOR HER CHILD." _  
_Turning gazing now into the abyss he stated further, "THEREFORE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CONCLUDED THAT IF I WANT TO FIND TORIEL I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND HER CHILD BEFORE SHE DOES. SO THAT IF SHE COMES TO GET THEM I'LL BE ALREADY THERE TO HELP WITH HER QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDYNE! NYE-HEH-HEH," his voice changed sounding now like he was pinching his nonexistent nose, "NYE-HEH-HEH. THIS IS A TRULY GENUINELY PLAN AND IT WILL BE EXECUTED BY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO ADDING UNKNOWN POTENTIALITY AND BRILLIANCE TO ITS MAGNIFICENTLY SIMPLENESS."

"yeah you're probably right 'bout that," turning around his gaze followed a trail of brown spots marking a wobbly path along another footbridge that missed a lot of its planks that seemed to have been removed lately by strong impacts, "and what would be the first step of this 'infallible' plan?"

"OH IT IS A FAIRLY SIMPLE STEP SO ELEMENTARY THAT IT TRULY SHOULD BE OBVIOUS WITHOUT FURTHER EXPLANATION," the sound of bones bouncing a couple of times from wood was heard nearly completely overshadowed by Papyrus booming voice, "YOU SIMPLY FOLLOW THE CHILD GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo…"

"papyrus?" _  
_Irritated by the sudden decay of his brothers voice he turned back to the partly collapsed footbridge just in time to see the end of a red scarf being pulled over the edge into the abyss below. _  
_"welp not again..."

 **-A/N Stuff -**

So first the important stuff:

Firstly my offline copy of this story has now reached over 100 DIN A4 Pages (hurray!), so I've written a small book oO (never thought that I would do something like that one day but sure this is a lot of fun)

Secondly don't worry about the shortness of this chapter, a longer one is already by nine pages and counting (just for the interested ones of you there is a very short spoiler at the end of this page)

Thirdly and most important: I was on holidays last year, visited my parents and my mother saw me writing so she asked if she could read it but since she doesn't speak or read english she couldn't.  
So I decided to translate at least the first few chapters of the story (more if she wants to read it) to my native language and surprise her with that on her birthday next month.  
Just that you know why it might take a bit longer (don't worry I'll try to bring out the next chapter first, no promise though).

 **\- Review Stuff -**

 **T:** You can just call me T and you don't have to give a thanks to me, I appreciate the thanks though, I hope I'm being supportive!  
 **Me:** Okay T. Yes you are. (Just because I can do it) Thanks for that!

 **\- Spoiler goes here so stop reading if you don't wanna see it -**

I'm serious don't read further if you don't wanna get spoiled.

Okay if you insist...

just go ahead...

...this should be enough spacing to be on the safe side

* * *

Muffet


	14. Close, closer, connected in control

**Close, closer, connected… in control  
** She was standing in a small yard nothing special plain silicic ground some old seesaws and a rusty climbing frame.  
 _Where the heck am I?  
_ Taking another glance she noted other kids chatting in groups playing different kinds of games as well as the large building surrounding the yard on its other three sides.  
 _This must be a school yard... it looks a bit different compared to the last school I visited...  
_  
Suddenly her head moved without her consent interrupting her absent staring at the school.  
 _Whoa easy there what is going on?  
_  
Being a bit dazzled by the sudden movement she needed one or two seconds to grasp what had attracted the attention of the head turner.  
It was a small group of other kids on the far side of the yard who had put their heads together while taking occasionally glances at her.

Sensing her interest one of them locked eyes with her showing her a bright smile that remembered her of a certain flower...  
 _Uh-oh time to go I guess._

Taking mentally a step back she split her perception in two different views.  
One showing the yard where the owner of this memory was now slowly backing away as the other kids approached them and the other one where her own mind-body was standing in the dark void with its back to the heart-shaped soul.  
Taking a deep breath focusing on the flashback she reached out to its very fabric tearing and twisting it with her mind expecting it to shatter as easy as previous ones did.  
But this one didn't budge.  
 _What?  
_ Blinking irritated she whirled around looking for the reason of her sudden incapacity to escape facing now the heart-shaped soul the bright red soul that was connected to herself with a ghostly transparent string of red sparks.  
 _Oh snap-_

A mockingly friendly voice and the feeling of a solid brick wall in her back interrupted her thoughts.  
„Hey there little parrot."

Concentrating again on the school yard she noted with raising uneasiness that the group of kids had cornered memory-Frisk against on of the school walls shielding her from the sight of the overseer teachers.

One of them a carroty-haired girl with two pigtails and a costly bright purple jacket seemed to be the leader of the group as the others kept quiet when she continued, "It's time for your favourite game."  
Coming a bit closer taking in every detail of memory-Frisk's troubled face she proclaimed to the others, "It's time for listen and repeat!"

Being shaken by fast waves of panic and fear emitting from the soul she tried instinctive to step in front of Frisk to protect her against the circle of bullies.  
But this was a happening from the past burned with fear unchangeable deep into their memory.  
So she could only watch helplessly as the other kids started to shout at her.  
"Listen!"  
"Dinosaur!"  
"Listen!"  
"Pandemonium!"  
"Listen!"  
"Dimensional!"  
"Listen-"

"That is it!"  
Interrupting the chorus of shouting children the bratty girl from before addressed memory-Frisk again, "Listen there little parrot: pan-de-mon-i-um."  
Stressing each syllable she made sure that she had understood her before she demanded, "Now repeat!"

"Repeat!"  
"Repeat!"  
"Repeat!"  
Trying to retreat further the shouts from the other kids echoing in her ears memory-Frisk started to whimper as the bratty girl grabbed her arm in a firm grip preventing her from getting away while underlining her demand with blunt pain as her relentless grip squeezed the nerves in memory-Frisk's arm.  
"Come on little parrot don't be shy let us hear your marvellous singing voice!"

"Repeat!"  
Being still unable to do anything to protect her she could just seethe as the chorus of children continued their shouting intimidating memory-Frisk even more.  
 _I swear if I ever see you little brats on the surface I'll show you a true fun game!  
_ "Repeat!"  
 _And that includes especially you miss piggy pigtail!  
_ "Repeat!"  
 _Even this crazy daisy will be shocked after I'm done with you!  
_ "Repeat!"

"Hey little parrot don't keep us waiting."  
Leaning forward the bratty girl filled now her entire vision.  
 _This could be so easy just a quick hit into this nasty smile and it would be over before_ _piggy pigtail_ _would've_ _even time to react...  
_ "Oh come on either you start speaking or we will play the 'flying' parrot game instead..."

She didn't knew was this second game was about but it triggered another heavy wave of panic from the soul prompting memory-Frisk's mouth to open hasty in the futile attempt to speak this long word, "Panddem... ppan... pandemooniuum... pandenium..."  
But despite her best efforts she was unable to pronounce it right as she was to intimidated by the other children watching with glee every failed attempt while continuing to shout, 'Repeat! Repeat! Repeat!'.

Until the bratty girl stopped the seemingly endless cycle of trying shouting and failing, "That's enough for now little parrot break is nearly over and you did a fine job in passing our time so", grabbing Frisk's arm again she whirled around dragging the smaller child with her, "so you are free to fly to freedom!"

Being cast adrift without warning Frisk tumbled forward stretching her arms like wings to keep her balance before making a painfully hard belly-land.  
 _I'll fucking kill this brat!_

Laughing on memory-Frisk's harm the small group of children dashed back to the schoolhouse.

"Sh-sh don't cry all will be well."  
Although she knew that memory-Frisk couldn't hear her words she tried to sooth them as tears started to drip out of their eyes.  
"Yes so is good just sweep the tears away-"  
"Oh look one of the teachers is coming! Just tell them what happened after all it's their job to help you."

Still sniffing Frisk was standing again when the teacher reached her.  
It was a carroty-haired woman wearing a blue windbreaker golden earrings red high heels and a ton of makeup.  
Gazing down onto the miserable child she stated somehow unnerved, "Geez fallen again? You are really a clumsy one."  
 _Excuse me!?  
_ "And you are late to class. Again."

"Sorrry Mrs. Baxxterr butt-"  
Trying to apologize although not being responsible for this memory-Frisk was interrupted by the teacher before she could explain herself.

"Oh my god stop this gibble gabble! I can't understand it anyways!"  
Taking a deep breath Mrs. Baxter continued, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your attention seeking behaviour right now," she gestured to the school house, "Shoo! Back to class before I call your parents!"

 _What the_ _heck_ _is this... 'teacher' doing!?_

Intimidated by this threat memory-Frisk broke without hesitation into a run trying to reach class as quickly as possible.

Until a shout from Mrs. Baxter let her change to a fast pace.  
"Hey no running! Slow down or your mother will have a meeting with the principal today!"

Experiencing memory-Frisk's dismay about the behaviour of the teacher the bruises from the fall and the forbidding feeling of further 'games' from the other children first-hand through the steady stream of emotions coming from the soul she wanted nothing more then to step in and help them.  
But a sharp pain in her throat shattered the flashback before she could even attempt to change it.

* * *

"Pleaase ccome backk..."  
Forcing this words through your throat that was still upset by the many talking from before felt as would you try to gargle with broken glass but it was the only thing you hadn't tried so far to bring the girl back after her presence in your mind had suddenly died down to a background whisper and her occasionally swearing about the water had stopped.  
Not wanting to be alone in this nightmare you tried again to call her while holding tightly onto the plank you had separated from the remains of the footbridge, "Pleasse..-"  
Hitting one of the garbage islands the plank dived under the surface pulling your hands with it prompting you to whimper in deadly fear although the water just flowed harmlessly over them.

 _"Frisk? There is no one. Why are you talking?"  
_ Although not as confident as usual the mere sound of the girl's thought-voice was enough to ease you considerable as it assured you that she hadn't left you for good in this horrible place.

Letting out a relieved sob you answered her quickly, _"You were gone and didn't answer my thoughts so I tried calling you aloud."_

 _"Oh"_ , a short series of mixed emotions flared up in the mind corner where the girl resided as she seemed to ponder about what to tell you, _"sorry about that I got carried away."  
_ Realizing something she continued, _"But why didn't you call me by my name?"_

 _"Because it is rude to call someone by their name before they've introduced themselves."_  
 _Isn't that how it works?_

 _"Okayyy...,"_ raising a eyebrow she seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking again and conveying you the feeling of her hand grabbing yours, _"Hi Frisk my name is Chara. Nice to meet you."_

Trying to shake her hand in your mind you responded, _"Hello Chara I'm Frisk. It's nice to meet you too."  
_ That out of the way you fell silent again not knowing what else to say and still intimidated by all the water.

Probably as afraid of the lake as you since she couldn't swim as well the girl- Chara tried to initiate a chat to pass time, _"So we're still in the water huh?"_

Your hands grabbed the plank more tightly.

Realizing her blunder about the topic she continued quickly, _"Uh... err... did you see something interesting while I was gone?"_

"Yes there was a lot of stuff on this islands lamps couches a bicycle a fridge colourful porcelain a really old tv and... _,"_ using this conversational stepping stone you listed chirpily all of the things you had seen banishing the treat from the water at least for now from your thoughts.

* * *

 _I really should watch my mouth when I'm with her.  
_ Focusing onto the soul she considered what to do next while listening absently to their babbling.  
 _Did mom change her number? Hopefully not or calling her will get complicated... although...  
_ Closing her eyes for a moment she pursued this thought following it back to the moment when the now broken phone had given away their position.  
A small hand appeared before her mind's eye holding the treacherous device in a firm grip that was tightened by sudden realization as the horror about what had to happen after the screen lit up made its way into Frisk's mind.  
 _Neat. That sure will come in handy.  
_ Taking her time she made sure to memorize the entire row of numbers before she released the image of the lit cellphone display from her mind.

 _"Chara are you still there?"_

Opening her eyes she answered quickly, _"Yes yes just checking something."  
_ Concentrating on Frisk senses again the picture of the lake and the feeling of the water pushing against her reappeared in an instant but something was different...  
Pursuing this feeling she took a second look trying to pierce through twilight and shadows to see more of the surroundings.  
She was now at one of the cave walls filling her vision into every direction with its jagged grey surface _and didn't move anymore?  
_ Extending her perception to Frisk's other senses she felt now the smooth stone under their feet enabling her to stand more or less safe in the steady current of the lake.  
"What gives?"

 _"Is that a exit?"_ , squinting Frisk reduced her field of vision highlighting one segment of the wall.  
It was not much different to the rest of it perhaps a bit darker at one point...

 _A door?  
_ Squinting now herself she tried to enhance the image.  
 _"_ Could you step a bit closer please?"

 _"Sure."  
_ Bracing herself against the current tightening her grip on the plank Frisk moved forward in a waddling gait trying her best to hold contact with the uneven ground that would vanish occasionally surrendering her for horrifying moments to the caprice of the water around her.

Coming closer to the wall Chara got a better look at the darker segment which was indeed a door-sized opening that led into a unlit corridor whose walls reflected the incoming light in a metallic shimmer.

Pausing under the opening Frisk's gaze wandered through the darkness ahead inspecting the smooth walls noting a engraving at the right side of the corridor.  
Waddling closer she swept some dirt from it reviling a short sentence, _"'Coolant intake three – Core shaft A38' do you know what that means?"_

"No clue," conveying her her shrugging she added a bit unnerved since the answer was really obvious, _"_ I didn't made it a habit to jump into deep underground lakes just to see what was there back then when I was alive you know?"

 _"_ _Oh_ _Okay."_

Feeling how Frisk mentally ducked on her barb about her incapability to swim she quickly tried to gloss over it, "Um... but I think this is our best bet about coming out of here so we should probably follow it?"  
 _Stupid stupid idiot that was totally unasked for!  
_ Keeping an eye out for their mood she reminded herself once more, _Remember they are not really used to this kind of jokes._ _S_ _o keep it low!_

"That sounds like a good idea,"

answering a bit to quickly in a quiet more obedient voice it was pretty obvious that they mainly agreed to not upset her as they waddled forward into the tunnel.

* * *

It was a while now since you had entered the dark scary hole in the wall.  
Chara was really quiet and had only spoken when you asked her about going into the teeing 'Coolant intake three – Core service shaft C11'.  
Walking now slowly through the more friendly corridor significantly calmed by the fact that it was completely dry and well lit you kept it quiet as well to not bother her again with a dumb question.

Getting a bit dopey from the boring hike your mind started to wander only absently noticing the passing lights and teeing tunnels.  
 _I wanna go home... to Toriel...  
_ Picturing your reunion a nearly lifelike image of you approaching a brightly smiling Toriel appeared before your mind's eye although the imagination Frisk was very dirty...  
 _Would she mind?  
_ Influenced by your sudden anxiety the image of Toriel changed from smiling to the death stare you had seen when another 'monster' had enraged her darkening her face as she came closer to your imagination self while raising her hand in a definitely not nice intention.  
 _I don't know..._

Pausing for a moment you tried to sweep some of the dirt and dust from your clothes but not for to long as you didn't wanted to give Chara a reason to complain.  
Continuing you tried to assure yourself that all would be well, _it should be okay she never said something when I played in the ruins... but I never got this dirty and there are algae all over me...,_ your hands clenched, _it should be okay it wasn't my fault-... Did Toriel try to stop me from playing when I left with Monster Kid?  
_ Slight panic flared up as your thoughts followed this possibility, _Did she? She didn't say anything! But she stopped them and looked funny as she talked to me_ , your breath fastened a bit, _If she did... if she did then it could be my fault!?_

Walking a bit faster the spiral of panic continued as other memories of Toriel surfaced your mind how she questioned you about leaving every word bare of emotions finite like a verdict the angry stare in her eyes after you had thrown the plate with the cake crumbs onto the ground burning down onto you like a small sun as she helped you change before tucking you in the tight grip of her fingers restraining your head after you had panicked about the guard-fight dream holding you as easily as a snail the shimmer of light on her sharp claws and fangs when you had first seen her...  
 _She could be mad she could be really mad_ , your breath fastened again a whimper nearly escaping your mouth, _please please don't be mad mu-_

 _"Frisk are you alright?"_

Half stopping you returned to a more normal pace as all of a sudden the concerned thought-voice of Chara interrupted your panicked thoughts.  
 _"Yes...,"_ answering in reflex you needed one or two seconds to cover your sudden fear of Toriel with a hopefully believable lie, _"...I... um... I think there was a rat."  
_ Saying this you realised your flaw a little bit to late, _No! She can see what I see. She will know that I'm lying!  
_ Ducking you prepared for a harsh remark on this.

But to your surprise she seemed to buy it, " _...Don't worry they only look scary. And I'm here too so just ask if you need help with them."  
_ Assuring you with a short squeeze of your shoulder her presence vanished again into the back of your mind.

Still a bit rattled by the sudden panic attack you tried to calm yourself with the thought that a mad Toriel would still be better than no Toriel but that was not much against the doubting images of blazing purple eyes and big white clawed hands still spooking through the back of your mind.  
Hunching your shoulders suddenly freezing in your still wet clothes you continued your way through the unknown corridor.

* * *

Observing her through their own senses Chara noted every little detail as Frisk made her way further into the underground.  
She was a bit tired from the long march and freezing from the damp clothes sticking to her skin also she seemed to be a bit hungry but that weren't Chara's biggest concerns.

Trying her best to maintain her grip around Frisk's nerves she pulled a bit back to think.  
 _Her leg is still aching but I can suppress that for the moment.  
_ Not even flinching anymore she prevented another bunch of signals to reach Frisk as she strained her hurt leg again.  
 _But I should ask her about taking a second look at it to see if it is already_ _inflamed_ _.  
_ Still suppressing the nerves around the cuts she causally reached out to Frisk's midriff pushing it a bit to inhale a little deeper.

Going still a bit faster then before Frisk didn't even notice the small manipulation causing her to take a much deeper breath then intended as she seemed still to worry about whatever she had tried to hide before Chara with a lie.

Retracting a bit she repeated this exercise with various degrees of success making sometimes no difference at all while other tries provoked so deep breaths that Frisk slowed down for a moment to recover as she probably thought that exhaustion caused this sudden greed for air.

 _I still haven't enough control...  
_ Doubling her efforts made it hard to concentrate on something else then the steady rhythm of Frisk's breath causing her suppression of the nerves in their leg to slip from time to time.

Although noticeable flinching whenever she wasn't able to catch all impulses in time Chara noted with surprise from the very corner of her perception that Frisk handled the pain quite well not even slowing down when her full weight strained the aching leg.  
Seeing this she hesitated for a moment weighting their comfort against what was necessary before she let go of the nerves around the cuts concentrating now with every fibre of her being on the unwanted connection to Frisk's soul and the complicated clutter of nerves controlling the muscles in their chest.

Taking her time Chara observed carefully the twists and turns of the nerve fibres in Frisk's chest following the signals travelling through them creating a more or less accurate map of the corresponding muscles and how to use them which should in turn enable her to mimic the original orders from Frisk's brain to an extent that she should be able to take control of their breathing whenever she desired it.  
 _Whew…_ , retreating mentally from their chest she refocused onto Frisk's leg to hold of the pain, _That should do it for now._

Relaxing a bit she opened her perception again to the rest of Frisk's body making sure that she was still okay.  
 _Lets see... hungry... tired... nothing out of the ordinary...  
_ Being still unable to see even the smallest trace of what she feared started to make her nervous.  
 _They seem to be fine...,_ reaching out her mentally fingers checked once again their lungs and neck without finding anything _, but they didn't take their medicine so it is probably only a matter of time until they have another fit.  
_ Feeling helpless to her own prediction she repeated the check in short intervals stiffening anxious on every breath that was just a little faster than its predecessor.

Then Frisk stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Please don't!  
_ Bending forward in a hurry she laid her hands onto their soul feeling the sudden wave of mixed emotions sweeping through it as Frisk took two steps towards one side of the corridor while inhaling deeply through her nose.  
Urge flared up in their soul like a blazing light showering her with pressing impulses.  
 _Okay okay don't panic now_ , reaching out she she tried desperately to get a hold of Frisk's breathing but failed miserable as her mental fingers shaken by panic were unable to cling to the right nerve fibres, _oh come on!  
_ Doubling her efforts she focused entirely on the task at hand ignoring the outside World for now completely.

* * *

 _Cake!  
_ Smelling the air again you turned left rushing down another corridor before turning right still following the wonderful scent of freshly backed cake teasing your growling belly.  
Slowing a bit down on the next turn you tried again to check on Chara who had slightly panicked when you had smelt the cake for the first time.  
" _Chara?"_

Only the feeling of grimly concentration underlined with slight panic answered you.

 _Perhaps she doesn't like cake?  
_ Turning another corner you stopped abruptly forgetting about this thought as the sight in front of you was so interesting that it demanded your entire attention.  
It was a passage into another tunnel or room marking the end of this corridor but that was just basic stuff the really interesting thing were the veils covering it.  
They were composed of a soft-looking silvery fabric that was infiltrated with hundreds of little glimmers where it reflected the light from the circular ceiling lamps letting it appear like a starry night on a silvery sky.  
 _It is so pretty...  
_ Extending a hand you stepped a bit closer carefully stroking it just with the tips of your fingers feeling its soft surface comforting your skin.  
Then your breathing changed.

Reappearing from the back of your mind Chara seemed to be relieved of something as a faint wave of ease reached you simultaneous with the abrupt steadying of your breath.  
Feeling her reaching out for you she asked in the next second, _"Frisk are you alright?,"_ then after probably taking a look at the surroundings she added slightly irritated, _"Where are we?"_

Happy about her return you explained chirpy to her that there was cake somewhere around and how beautiful and soft this veils were.

Hearing your explanation you felt how more irritation and some sort of anger or annoyance flared up, _Did I do something wrong?_ , before her mood settled in a mix of relief and self-irony.  
" _I see_ ", a short shrugging, _"well it is probably our best bet to get out of this mess so go ahead?"_

 _She isn't mad anymore!_ , relieved that Chara seemed to be over your dumb question you answered quickly, _"Okay."  
_ Stepping forward you passed the veils that swept light as a feather over you as you entered the room behind them.  
It seemed to be a big room but it looked rather small due to other veils covering the walls and separating smaller parts of it from the rest creating a silvery silken maze whose walls moved slightly in a soft breeze.

Sounding a bit impressed Chara advised, _"Okay... better remember then where the exit is or we will probably get los- Frisk? FRISK!"_

Flinching on her sudden shout already past the next veils still following the cake scent you stopped, _"Yes?"_

Conveying you the feeling of a unnerved exhaling she repeated, _"Please keep a eye on the way so that we don't get lost okay?"_

Being a bit jittery on the prospect of cake you answered quickly, _„Okay,"_ before continuing towards it passing veils after veils until you finally reached the section of the room which originated the delicious scent.

" _Jackpot."  
_ Whispering almost reverent Chara expressed just about what you were thinking on the sight of multiple cupboards and tables displaying cakes muffins and cookies in a variety of sizes colours and shapes animating your stomach to do a quick dance of joy.

Stepping closer reaching out for the nearest muffin you almost started to drool as your fingers closed in onto the delicious looking pastries that was even topped with sprinkles!  
 _But...,_ your hand stopped as a sudden thought forced its way from your conscience into your mind, _...isn't it bad to eat someone's food without asking?  
_ Hesitating your gaze wandered over the delicious looking pastries that were basically screaming ‚Eat me!' while your conscience kept arguing with your stomach about doing the right thing preventing you from simply feasting on them.

 _„Frisk? What's the holdup?"_

Being interrupted in your deliberations you were at least a bit eased as Chara sounded more worried why you hesitated than angry that you hesitated at all so you explained the situation to her.

Chara seemed again to be a bit irritated by your reasons but offered after brief thinking a acceptable compromise your conscience could live with, _„Um… ask aloud. If there is no one around that could deny it then it is probably okay to eat them."_

 _That is a great idea! Chara knows so much…_ , trying your best to pronounce the words right you asked into the empty room, "Helllo? Is anyboddy there?"  
Speaking this words did still hurt but it was much better now compared to the last time as you had endlessly repeated this nursery rhyme to prove Chara that you could spell right.

Waiting the appropriate two or three seconds you already lifted your hand again as a silken voice sounded in a singsong behind you, "Of course deary~"

Almost screaming on this unexpected surprise you needed a second to calm down again before turning to face the speaker.  
It was a nice looking lady wearing a vermeil frilly blouse with a red ribbon around its collar bright orange pantaloons and black boots who mustered you somehow distanced from her five eyes (two left two right one vertically on her forehead) whose almost black irides created a interesting contrast with her lavender skin.  
Remembering your manners mimicking her friendly smile you introduced yourself, "Hello Ms. I'm Frisk sorrry for disturrbing you."

"Oh what a polite child,~" eyes widening in delight she gestured sweeping with her upper two arms to the pastries with the middle ones to herself and with the lower ones to the rest of the room, "I'm Miss Muffet owner of this lovely bakehouse~"  
Taking a closer look at your dirty clothes and probably overall slightly deranged appearance she asked with a funny undertone, "Say deary... are you here all by yourself?~"

" _Don't tell her-"_

Interrupting Chara to not let Miss Muffet wait impolitely long you told her how you ended up here, "Yes I fell down a bridgge and then floatted around this big lakke and then I found this hole in the wall annd now I'm here."

A strange glimmer appeared for a moment in Miss Muffet's eyes and her smile shifted a bit letting her look... _hungry?_ but then the expression was gone in the next second so it was probably just your imagination.

However the sudden surge of disbelief and suppressed anger coming from Chara was certainly not a delusion as her next words expressed this feelings clear enough, _"Why did you tell her that!?"_ , but although enraged she also sounded like she had just seen a fawn stopping for a nap in front of a hunting cabin.

Being a bit confused by this question in general and her funny reaction about such a harmless matter you answered truthfully, " _Because it is bad to lie."_

More disbelief answered you but Miss Muffet spoke again before Chara could voice it.  
"Oh you poor thing~ You must be so exhausted from all the walking~," clasping two of her hands in compassion she gestured with the other four to another veil, "Why don't you take a seat and join me drinking some tea?~"

" _Don't."_

It were just two words but Chara thought them with a urgency that was strong enough to break through the comfortable mood you were in since you had found the friendly Miss Muffet.  
Unsure about why she was so definite about this you asked, " _Why not she seems to be friendly?"  
_ You took another look at Miss Muffet waiting patiently for your answer.

Another wave of unease and distrust answered you as Chara tried to reason with you, _"Yeah and so did Flowey. Please Frisk I've a really bad feeling about this please let us go."_

Feeling her increasing concern made yourself a bit uncertain if you really should stay with Miss Muffet.  
 _Perhaps I should listen to Chara? She definitely knows more than me…_ , remembering something else you felt suddenly extremely uneasy, _and hadn't Toriel exhorted me that I shouldn't talk to strangers? Toriel! What if she is now mad at me for dawdling!?  
_ Not wanting to act against Toriel's word or letting her wait any longer than necessary you excused yourself, "Sorrry Miss Muffet but I can't someonne is probbably already waiiting for me."

"No problem deary~," once again you had the strange impression that a different emotion overshadowed her face for a second but it was as well replaced by another friendly smile before you could determine what it was, "We can drink the tea on your next visit then~"

"Thankks Miss Muffet," you waved at her, "Gooddbye," before exiting through the nearest veil.

* * *

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that 'bye' part deary~ Ahuhuhu~," giggling at her own joke her three upper eyes followed the small human which was now walking in spirals and circles through the large room seemingly completely unaware that they were not getting anywhere.

Slightly moving one of her arms she twisted one of the many strings of spider silk that were hanging in irregular intervals from the ceiling around her index finger pushing more purple magic into the large web above strengthening the illusion around her clueless prey projecting more endless small rooms and veils before their eyes.

It had been as easy as always they just had to enter through the two veils to come into contact with her magic after that it truly was just 'a piece of cake' to capture them although they had behaved a bit strange when it came to the muffin…  
 _Why didn't they_ _take_ _it?  
My magic should've let them see this muffin as the most delicious thing in the world-  
Did they see the strings?_, the gaze of her lower two eyes swept over the nearly invisible sticky strings neatly arranged around the muffin ready to entangle whoever would dare to touch it.  
 _No they couldn't have seen them with their human eyes,_ shaking her head she tried to puzzle out what had happened, _It felt more as would they oppose the idea while agreeing to it at the same time.  
_ Half-closing her middle eye she regarded the flow of magic around their head with another irritated gaze following mentally the waves of energy on their way through the web down the strings into their body and into their mind where they surprisingly would produce **two** different echos one of them as expected full of unbound childish emotions and the other one the strange one that reflected her magic in a steadily worried expression that would be better suited to a adult than a small child.  
 _Strange. Are they having some kind of mental illness?  
_ Pondering awhile about this unusual kind of mind her attention shifted slowly but steadily back to the other tasks at hand letting her for now forget about the small human still trying to find a way out of her domain.

It was more or less quiet for the next hour or so the only sounds coming from the human walking around the room and the many spiders under her command fulfilling the daily tasks of the bakehouse.  
Taking orders baking the requested pastries and delivering them to the customer which had requested them over another web somewhere else in the underground this steps repeated in a continuous cycle demanding her constant attention to coordinate her small army of subordinates so that all was working smoothly.  
 _Are they hurt?  
_ Until a single off pastries question vibrated over the strings of the large cobwebs to all of them bringing the bustling work to a sudden stop as the other spiders paused to discuss this observation of the human beneath them.  
 _Why are you thinking that? They're looking fine form here.  
Do you mean their change of walking from time to time? I've noted that too but isn't that normal for humans?  
It's a human. Who cares if they are hurt. They don't like spiders!  
They don't? But this one hasn't done anything into this direction or did they?  
I don't know but we could ask the spiders in the ruins.  
Yeah they have seen them first when I remember __correctly_ _so they should know.  
Agreed.  
Agreed.  
Agre-  
_Interrupting the noisy chitchat above her Muffet's presence rushed through the web like a sudden stroke of lighting sending them with some harsh impulses back to work while assuring them at the same time that she would deal with that accordingly.

Mustering the human, _Frisk was their name?,_ for a while she didn't need to wait very long until she could confirm that they were indeed saving one of their legs flinching slightly every time when they would shift their weight onto it.  
 _This should make things easier...  
_ Observing them further she couldn't fail to notice that their mood had changed as well so that now both echos were reflecting her magic in different degrees of worry that started to overshadow every of their movements as they passed veil after veil without finding a exit.  
 _Well well look who is realizing that there is no way out of my little web...  
_ But seeing how their mood changed further from worry over distress to slight panic was the really satisfying part as it let her feel the thrill of the hunt as her prey weakened more and more with each passing second.  
 _Ahuhuhu~ Run little human run but you can't escape!~_

A slight reproach echoed through one of the strings into her mind as one part of the spiders voiced their reservations at letting the human suffer before their guilt was proven.

*Humpf*, she glared at the web above, _Fine fine ask the spiders in the ruins about them I'll interrogate them in the meantime!  
_ Turning back to the human she prepared her friendliest smile while she changed with two quick movements the illusion around them so that it would look to them as would they be back to the room where they had met her before.

Walking 'back' in they stopped suddenly probably irritated by her sudden appearance in front of them and then it happened again!  
One of the echos flared up in pure childish relief as the other one seemed to be shocked for a moment before it returned to its seemingly permanent state of worry now underlined with traces of… _caution? anger? fear?_

Ignoring the strange double echo for now she raised four arms in 'surprise' while pitching her voice slightly higher sounding a bit startled by their 'sudden' reappearance, "Oh hello there deary~"  
Stepping closer she squatted down to them stroking some loose hair out of their face while mustering them again, _exhausted, already emotional attached to me and_ _ **so**_ _undoubting_ , her smile stretched in a more devious way, _easy prey.  
_ "What are you still doing here deary?~ Didn't you say that there was something waiting for you?~"

"Hello Miss Muffet," they smiled as would everything be in best order, "I think I'm lost," but she could see the slight traces of fear lurking just on the edges of their mind, "Could you pleaase tell me how I coulld get back to Snowdin?"

"Oh of course deary~"  
Taking one of their hands she guided them to a table that was waiting just for them already prepared with chairs and tea cups.  
"But you should drink something first deary you look so exhausted~"

Like a sheep the small human let itself to go by to the table taking a seat and even thanking her, "Thanks Miss Mufffet."

Sitting down herself she continued to smile at them while sending some impulses up into the web above giving new orders and letting some parts of the web fade into the illusion making them visible to the human, _And now comes the fun part. Ahuhuhu~_

And like a ballet a bunch of spiders danced down the strings carrying a teapot with them without spilling even a single drop as they moved it down onto the table and filled both teacups with still steaming golden tea.  
But she didn't look at them she looked at the human that visible flinched on the sight of the arachnids yanking their hands back and according to the sounds pulling up their legs as well.  
 _Oh looks like I got you there little spider hater~  
_ Keeping them in her sight she mentioned the spiders to keep swarming over the table tidying the tablecloth adding sugar to her cup and letting some of them wander over herself putting a teaspoon in one of her hands.  
Stirring her tea she looked at the now obviously frightened human in front of her whose eyes tried desperately to follow each spider at the same time asking causally, "What is it deary?~ Is something wrong?~"

"Nno Miss Muffett. I'm fine," they were lying and that not very well as she could tell.

 _Time to turn up the heat then~  
_ "Well that's good to hear deary~," sending another set of impulses into the web she mentioned with one hand at their dirty clothes, "But I think we should do something about your appearance before you go back to whom is waiting for you deary don't you think so?~"

As expected they looked down for a moment, "Yes Miss Muffet that would be-"  
So they were totally unaware of the spiders coming from above until they swept over them like a thousand-legged flood covering them in an instant their dark chitin bodies creating faint rasping sounds as they scraped against each other while walking over them plucking dirt from their clothes and skin as they were frozen in absolute shock unable to move even the smallest muscle.

 _Ahuhuhu~ Why so pale deary don't you like my little friends?~  
_ Taking a sip she regarded their mind with another glance noting with glee the fast pulses of horrified fear that emitted from one of the echos overshadowing the second to an extent that she was not longer able to read it.

 _Boss?_ , coming back from another web one of the spiders seemed to be quite nervous about something its urgent impulses breaking the 'joyful' mood as they hurried to tell her, _We've word from the spiders in the ruins they're saying-_

Cutting them short she demanded, _Come down and report directly_ , while mentioning with a smile to the rest of the arachnids to start 'accidentally' pinching the human's skin, _Let us see how much more it needs until they snap ahuhuhu~_

The spider was still giving of nervous impulses irritating their conspecifics around them but complied without hesitation gliding down on one of the strings into the still ongoing swarming on the table.

Directing two of her eyes from the human to the messenger her unspoken question echoed as soft vibrations through the table surface, _Well?_

Being sensible of her attention the small creature started to behave even more erratically twitching nervously with its eight legs as it started reporting, _Um… well so I spoke with the branch in the ruins and… err they said… you know…_

Pulling another pair of eyes from the human there were now four black irides starring down onto the unfortunate messenger as Muffet repeated her question, _Welllllll?_

Ducking under her gaze the words literally flew out of the spiders mouth as they hurried to tell her and the rest of the web the news, _They said they were very friendly and never hurt a single spider never plucked at their webs or tried to leave without paying_ _in fact_ _they even asked if the human was well since they heard that-_

THEY DID WHAT?

One of her hands darted down closing around the small arthropod bringing them up to her five eyes that were now unexceptional starring at them as she was still trying to conciliate this new information with that one from her 'best friend'.

Mirroring her alarmed state of mind the rest of the spiders were now arguing among themselves increasing the chaos on the table and on the small human as they all started talking at once while flailing their legs to enforce their arguments.  
 _But that doesn't fit with-  
There must be some kind of mistake!  
...is this true?  
There could be a problem with the transmission to the ruins-  
If this is true then why did this guy tell-  
The connection through this damn ice hell was never stable so I tell you that that had to happen!  
Can we confirm this?  
_Argument after argument surged through the large web interrupting communications to the outside world as the spiders were unable to find common ground dooming every other message to be discarded as 'not relevant right now'.

This could've probably went on and on for hours or even days without an end in sight like it happened once when they tried to figure out who had eaten all the sprinkles (that was Gary) but a small voice stopped them reaching every spider in the room at once as its aloud spoken words bypassed the strings bringing every other communication to a halt as the arachnids noticed its urgent tone.  
"Could you pllease put them down!?"

Blinking on that sudden interruption of her thoughts Muffet looked up eyes nearly locking with the human ones starring desperately at… _the spider in_ _my_ _hand? What_ _is_ _with it? Why_ _are_ _they concentrat_ _ing_ _on that little one when they_ _are_ _nearly drowning in their brothers and sisters?_ _  
_Unable to answer her own question Muffet lowered her hand a bit so that the hum- Frisk could take a better look at the arthropod in her hand asking with honest interest, "Why?~", before moving her fingers a bit giving the impression that she was about to make a fist.

Eyes still widened in fear they flinched on her simple gesture blurting out in the same urgent tone as before, "No! You could hurtt them!"

And that was the moment where her world took a step aside and stopped spinning.  
 _What?  
What is going one?  
_Her gaze switched between Frisk and the little creature in her palm mind still clogged with disbelieve.  
 _They are... they are concerned that I could hurt the spider in my hand?  
_ _Aren't they_ _afraid of spiders?  
I mean they're human… and humans always try to eliminate what they are fearing right? __So why are they trying to protect it from me?_

Obviously scared about what she could do they started begging, "Please pleease put them down," seeing that she still wasn't reacting they continued hurriedly, "Please they are so small-", a short sob interrupted them moving the spiders on them up and down their voice shifting into a higher more wobbly pitch as they continued, "…and you can't do anytthing if you hurt one of them-", another sob shook the bundle of spiders, "...you can just watch them die...," dying away they raised their voice again in next second, "SO PLEASE PUT THEM DOWN!"

Her hand moved nearly without her consent putting the little spider down while the final pieces clicked into place completing the picture of the human's mood before her mind's eye.  
They weren't scared of the spiders crawling around and over them.  
They hadn't pushed back from the arachnids because they looked frightening to them.  
This human- no this child- Frisk was simply afraid what it could accidentally do to this small beings when they just moved wrongly.  
Judging by the wet shimmer in their eye and all over behaviour they even had once made a mistake that they had regretted a lifetime reducing them to a fear shaken lump whenever they thought that it could happen again.  
She had seen it.  
Their frightened mood.  
The panic in their eyes when the spiders crawled closer to them.  
How they stiffened when they closed in not even daring to move a muscle.  
And then she had done the same thing that she hated so much about the humans she had judged them convicted them and carried out the sentence without thinking at all as long as it suited her demand to remove the 'evil' from her sight.

It was only a small impulse that emitted from her but it was heard everywhere in the large web as every string was silent now after their half-shared consciousness had grasped the human's true motivation and it kept silent when the small army of eight-legged creatures moved back up into the web leaving a still shaken Frisk and a about herself shocked Muffet behind.  
 _What have I done?_ _  
_Looking at the poor child this question echoed through her mind asking for a answer she couldn't clearly give but seeing the wet traces on their cheeks she was sure that it wouldn't be a good one.

"Thaank you."  
Two quiet words just a simple gesture of politeness but spoken with such a innocence that was still unaware of what she had tried to do that it made her feel even worse as she watched them sipping at their tea clamping the cup with both hands to compensate their shaking.

Answering in reflex her words had lost their singsong as her mind was still taken aback from the events, "No worries deary."

Visibly easing up with every moment the hu- Frisk was now looking up inspecting with interest the web that was still partly visible to them running some of its strings through their fingers.  
"You said this is a bakkehousse?," they looked around gaze sweeping over the pastries and her underlings, "Are you some kind of mommy-store to the sppider bake sale in the ruins?"

Thankful about this change of subject Muffet switched back to her singsong voice in an instant telling them their story.  
"Oh yes deary it is something like that at the moment but originally we were just one sale before... _we tried to capture a spider hating (truly, we checked!) human but got beaten by a crazy lady?_ ...before we got separated and ended up here while the rest of us is still in the ruins~"

Taking another sip they seemed to think about it before asking in childish innocence, "Why don't you go back together then?"

"Oh that is a bit difficult since spiders are not very good with low temperatures they can't really walk over to us~," mentioning to the pastries around them she continued proudly, "So we are trying to earn enough money so that we can send them a heated limo to pick them up!~"

They tilted their head, "Oh a limo? Isn't that one of this long cars?," and smiled, "That is a cool plan!"

"Yes deary it is and perhaps we'll even have enough money to buy-~"  
A shy impulse interrupted her as one of the spiders tried to get her attention, _Boss? Sorry to disturb you but… but the guard is here._ _  
_Looking up she replied confused, _Guard? Which one? What they are even doing her-_ , then she remembered how she had still torturing the human called for a guard to hand them over, _Oh._ _  
_Placing her cup down she weighted her possibilities discarding the option of simply turning the human over without even thinking about it before deciding, _Okay I'll deal with them prepare a second table and more tea._

"Is everrything alrigght Miss Muffet?"

Snapping out of her silent preparations she assured Frisk, "Yes deary it is...~," standing up she started turning away, "There is just one thing I've to do for a moment I'll be right back~"

"Wait!"

Stopping a bit startled by their sudden shout she turned back to them seeing that they had left the chair and were now standing before her fumbling around in one of their pockets.

Pulling their closed fist out of the pocket Frisk flinched a bit as they scraped over their leg but continued the action without hesitation pressing something into one of her lower two hands.  
"Here for the sppiders."  
Before they ran back to the table and sat down again.

Standing there she could only stare in disbelief at the small glittering piece of metal in her hand her mind again unable to bring the event in line with her knowledge until the presence of the guard moving through one of the entrances coming into contact with her magic demanded her full attention to ensure that they would be unable to sense the human letting her for now forget about it.

* * *

So far it had been a pretty busy day for the royal guard hearing that the human had bypassed them somehow then the slog to Waterfall and the 'hunt' for the human that was not more than basically running around and hoping for a wonder since nobody had a damn clue where they would reappear after their superior officer had managed to cast them into the only lake that connected nearly every goddamn point in Waterfall and even some parts of Hotland!

That in mind it was no wonder that the guard had split up to maximize the search area sending everyone to a different location well everyone except her as she had to answer this stupid call that just had to come seconds before the split up!

Passing another veil Dogaressa huffed again feeling the urgent need to drag all this useless dust catchers down to see more clearly but she contained herself for now holding onto the thought that it was at least just Miss Muffet who had asked for a guard and not some drunk idiots trying to get each other arrested for drinking the last beer.  
But this crap would be a lot easier if Miss Muffet would've mentioned where she exactly was then she could find her much faster without stumbling through all this useless tiny wannabe rooms!

And then finally she heard the soft steps of gracile feet telling her that her destination was the next compartment.  
 _Finally._ _  
_Parting the last veils her eyes where met with the same sight as ever tables and cupboards overstuffed with all kind of pastries in the middle a table with two teacups and chairs Miss Muffet already sitting in one of them her head resting causally on the knuckles of her upper arm pair.

"Well hello there deary!~," mentioning her to take a seat with one of her other hands Muffet continued in the same singsong voice, "Long time no see how are you?~"

"Hello Miss Muffet. Not so bad actually," sitting down she took one of the teapots pouring some of the golden tea into her cup, "It's a bit stressful today since there is a new human roaming freely through the underground but they will be dealt with probably quite soon."

Directing some spiders with a simple gesture to Dogaressa's side of the table to offer some sugar Muffet replied seemingly unworried about this for most monster dreadful news, "Yes I think I've heard of them… oh when we are already at the topic there would be something I would've to tell you-," something seemed to demand her attention her five eyes shooting upwards and Dogaressa meant to hear some faint humming sounds sounding as would somebody pluck randomly at guitar strings but the impression was gone in the next second and Muffet's eyes returned to her, "You remember our branch in the ruins? They contacted me about the human they encountered lately."

 _Ah so that is what she wanted to talk about..._ _  
_Regarding the six-armed monster with a attentive gaze she took a sip from her cup.  
"Okay shot."

Leaning back Muffet gladly followed her demand suit but it was nothing more than the basic facts she already knew the human was little had brown fur on their head and wore a blue sweater with some purple stripes (that were just a different kind of blue to her) until Muffet added a own question to her facts about the human.  
"Say deary just from your opinion as someone who had already contact with the human how dangerous do you think they are?~"

"Humans are normally quite dangerous," yes she had evaded the question with a generalization but she couldn't really picture the small child she had seen eating peacefully cookies on her couch and clinging shyly to Toriel's coat-tails running around killing people.

One of Muffet's hand moved absently flinging something shiny from finger to finger.  
"I see so I should kill them on sight?~"

"No! You should call one of us to deal with it!"  
Bringing her voice back down after this sudden outburst she hesitated fo a moment then pulled up her notebook and pen writing down a single row of numbers before ripping out the page to hand it over.  
"Here just call me when you should stumble upon them."

Taking the paper regarding her with a friendly smile the small glittering object went on yet another absent turn around Muffet's fingers.  
"Okay deary I'll do that~"

Sitting there she waited for another question before asking, "Was there something else you would like to discuss?"

"No deary that would then be all~"  
Her smile widened a bit.  
"Thanks for coming~"

Shrugging Dogaressa stood back up biding her goodbye, "Well goodbye then," before leaving on the same way she came.

* * *

 _Interesting..._ _  
_Five eyes following the dog monster as it left passing Frisk by not even a meter Muffet recapped what she had gathered from this talk.  
 _Looks like someone doesn't know what they want._ _  
_Her thoughts returned to the moment when she had brought up the 'kill them on sight' idea letting the echo from the guards emotions light up like a christmas tree as concern for another person surged in reflex through their mind.  
True it could be that this guard wasn't planing to kill the child on the spot as she had even given her her private number to contact her in case of a human sighting but she had also seen the guilt hiding in the depth of the guards mind indicating that their loyalty could force her to turn the human in.

A questioning impulse echoed through the web.  
 _What are we_ _going to do_ _now?_

 _We will do what we always did wait and watch._ _  
_Stepping closer she looked at the child patiently waiting for her return.  
 _Oh and keep an eye out for our 'best friend' I have some petals to pluck with it about this 'cruel spider hating maniac' it warned us about._

 _As for the child…_ , her gaze wandered to the small coin in her hand it surely looked nicely but it was a currency form the surface so completely worthless to her but she couldn't defy that they had given it to her without hesitation in a pure act of kindness to support her cause, _they've paid us and what would we be for a sale if we_ _didn't_ _satisfy our customers right?_

A wave of approval surged through the web as every spider seconded that.  
 _Agreed_ _!_  
 _Agreed_ _!  
_ _Agreed_ _!_

 **\- A / N -**

Hi there, it seems that I've missed something big:

 **The Toad Soldier:** Great story so far! But you keep switching Frisk's pronouns from them to her and it gets confusing. I know Chara is a female in this story, but I think that Frisk should be a they, since it's second person.

My rule of thumb is in this case, if they know that Frisk is a girl, then they will address her accordingly, but stick to they/them when they don't know it (same goes for descriptive text like, Toriel watched amused as Frisk tried desperately to reach one of the storybooks in the upper shelf with her short arms.).  
Problem is, I failed to do this in every case.  
So I'll do this now but don't know when I'll fix the previous chapters.

To sum it up, big thanks to The Toad Soldier for pointing that out, and I'm trying to make it better in the future.

Have a nice day guys.

 **\- A / N END -**


	15. One step behind

**One step behind** **  
**It was just one of the many islands in the large lake beneath Waterfall old covered in algae and composed of random garbage that had managed to fight the current long enough to stay in place.  
But there were two facts about this particular island that set it apart from the rest one was that it mainly consisted of an old wooden construct that had recently lost a plank and the second was the small pile of broken glass laying on top of it that had been placed in a manner that made it impossible to mistake it for random garbage.  
It was for this details that the tall goat monster had taken notice of the island.

 _She was here!_  
Toriel's hands moved quickly bringing shard for shard in front of her face checking it with eyes and nostrils before setting it down onto a new pile.  
Smelling the metallic scent of copper had been a shock in the first few moments as she had already seen Frisk's small from the impact disfigured body before her mind's eye testifying her failure but this dreading fear was soon replaced with wild hope when she had noted the removed plank and the absence of a corpse.  
Now it was only her precautionary nature demanding to check on Frisk's health by determining the amount of blood on the glass shards that prevented her from following her immediately.

Placing the last shard down a deep exhale of relief left her snout, _not enough blood for a serious wound and to less oxygen as that it could be from an artery_.  
Getting back up her gaze swept over the lake trying to determine the flow direction of the current, _but if the vial broke before she took her medicine then…_  
The answer to this question already in the back of her mind as she couldn't fail to notice the penetrating smell of the mixture on the shards she didn't hesitate to step forward into the lake-  
A faint sound reached the white floppy ears of Toriel letting her pause as she tilted her head to determine its origin.

"...ooo..."

It was coming from above.

"...oooooo..."

Turning looking up she spotted a strange white thing that was falling fast towards the lake.

"...oooOOOOO..."

No it rather was a someone that was screaming from the top of its lungs dragging a red, _cape?_ , behind them.  
 _Is that? No that can not be… Papyrus?_

Still falling the skeleton stretched his arms forward and straightened his body preparing to dive head first into the water.  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
Considering his new stance the possibility of hitting the ground beneath the not so deep water transformed into a mere fact as the stance and his 'bony' body would offer almost no resistance for the water to stop him.

Shaking her head in view of this madness Toriel moved her hand in three fast circles while reciting a short sequence of syllables that blended together to a pure manifestation of might flattening the lake beneath the falling monster.  
Then the small island shook in its foundation as the thunder of suddenly vaporizing water echoed through the cave.

"...OOOOOOOOOOO?-"  
Shooting upwards the cloud of steam engulfed the skeleton in an instant its bulky form stretching into a slender vortex of dancing fog that kept Papyrus perfectly in its middle stopping his fall before slowly descending back down to the island.

"Papyrus what are you doing here?"  
Turning her hand the skeleton rotated back upwards to face her and her from irritated questioning to rigorous reproach changing voice.  
"And what by all rotten snails were you thinking would happen to you when you jumped!?"

Personified innocence Papyrus answered without hesitation, "THAT I WOULD FIND YOU OF COURSE…," scratching his chin he paused for a moment, "WELL NOT YOU BUT YOUR CHILD SO THAT I COULD WAIT FOR YOU SO THAT I COULD HELP YOU WITH YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDYNE."  
Mistaking her unbelieving stare he continued proudly, "A GENIUS PLAN ISN'T IT? NYE-HEH-HEH!"

Preparing for a severe curtain-lecture a polite pally voice sounding from another island to Toriel's left interrupted her.  
"please excuse my bro he just wanted to help."  
Surprise slowing her thoughts down old instincts leapt seamless into action letting her tighten the spell around Papyrus while her other hand raised towards the source of the disturbance already concentrating flaring magic into a formless sphere of blazing heat that could as needed stretch into a shield or collapse into a deadly projectile.

Although condemned to immobility by Toriel's magic seemed a gaze from the corner of his eyes enough for Papyrus to identify the short by twilight obscured figure that had startled her.  
"OH HI SANS."

"hi bro," sending a greeting nod to his brother the smaller skeleton persisted on the other island hands still in the pockets of his blue hoodie seemingly unfazed by the blustery fire ball in Toriel's hand.  
"greetings miss."

Returning the gaze from the white dots in Sans's dark eye sockets Toriel lowered the fire ball a bit, "Greetings Mr. Skeleton."  
 _How did he came this close to me?_  
 _I should have noticed_ _him before_ , her fingers moved almost unnoticeable changing the flow of energy in the proto-spell before releasing it in a short flickering of magic that reached unseen out to the smaller skeleton probing the air around him, _no traces of a hiding spell… or magic at all…_  
 _Am I getting old?_  
Absently questioning herself Toriel brushed the small pile of glass with her feet letting it tumble down the island in a small glittering avalanche.

"just Sans miss," tilting his head he continued with causally interest, "Are you looking for someone?"

 _Frisk!_  
Toriel's gaze fell onto the field of broken glass to her feet feeling almost physical pain as she noted again the brownish taint of dried blood covering at least a third of the shards.  
"Yes I'm looking for my child," letting go of the spell still holding the taller skeleton she turned towards the flow direction of the current, "Please excuse me."  
Already in the water Toriel heard with half an ear Papyrus calling for her, "MISS TORIEL WAIT! WHAT IS ABOUT YOUR QUEST-!," before the remains of the spell weakened enough for gravity to pull him down into the lake ending his shout with a sudden splash.  
Then she was out of earshot.

* * *

Surfacing again Papyrus needed about a second to reorientate before he noted that Toriel was gone only the sound of forcefully suppressed water dying away in the distance testifying that she had been there at all.  
"SANS SHE DIDN'T LET ME HELP HER WITH HER QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDYNE..."  
Standing there water at chest level unsure about what to do he stopped for a moment to think.  
 _WHAT WOULD UNDYNE DO...?_  
Pausing a bit longer he tried to remember the right advice from his mentor that would apply to this situation.  
 _WHERE THERE'S A WILL THERE'S A WAY AND IF THERE'S NO WAY ASK FOR DIRECTIONS?_  
 _THIRD TIME IS THE CHARM?_  
 _THIS PASTA IS MISSING SALT?_  
 _WAIT AN HOUR AFTER EATING BEFORE YOU GO SWIMMING?_  
Until the right one appeared in his mind.  
 _NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER LET SOMEONE DOWN!_  
Snapping his fingers the next infallible plan already developing before his mind's eye he turned to his brother, "SANS! COME ON! WE'VE TO FOLLOW HER! BECAUSE I'M SURE SHE WILL LET ME HELP HER WITH HER QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDYNE IF I HELP HER FINDING HER CHILD! NYE-HEH-HEH!"

Raising a hand Sans mentioned Papyrus to wait.  
"easy bro she is too fast we will never catch up with her," pausing for effect winking he continued, "but since I know a shortcut we don't have to."

Already striding forward to follow Toriel this words let Papyrus pause again while he considered this and the fact the couldn't even hear her anymore.  
Letting out a grumpy sigh he submitted to the inevitable stomping through the water over to Sans.  
"OKAY BUT I REALLY HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE!"  
Reaching the island still complaining he offered Sans a hand.  
"YOU KNOW THAT ONE THAT SHOULD BRING US TO THE SPAGHETTI FESTIVAL BUT BROUGHT US TO THE DENTIST INSTEAD!?"

Grabbing his brother's hand Sans coincidentally smiling assured Papyrus, "no worries bro I got this just close your eyes for a moment..."

And then the two of them were gone.

 **\- A / N -**

So now are all things in motion, for the next part to unfold itself.

 **\- Review stuff -**

 **TravisUmbra:** I dont really mind it I usauly see frisk as female anyways.  
Good story im reallt enjoying it so far good job nice work.  
I like how charas nice in this one im tired of the Charas evil or sadistic stories.  
Well again good job.  
 **Me:** Whew, good to know I'm still on the right track :)  
So far there was no one that would've deserved Chara's wrath, and she is just a child after all, so I'm portraying her like that.

 **T:** Still a great story! Although when you switch between Chara and Frisk it is kind of confusing on who's talking. Maybe add a symbol or letter so we know who it is.  
 **Me:** Hi T, could you name the confusing parts? Normally Frisk's lines should address Chara before the introduction as 'the scary girl' or 'the girl' while Chara should see them as 'the crybaby' and 'they/them' (whereby this is the part where I screwed up, so this should change in the future).

 **\- Review stuff end-**

As a side note look what I've found: ¶ a Pilcrow or paragraph mark.  
Looks harmless, but when you (like me), use an offline ODT document to write your story, and hit for a new line only enter (because seriously shift+enter is to much of a hassle), then it will destroy your formatting when you upload or copy & paste to FanFiction.  
Because the editor (on upload or safe) will happily remove your empty lines, that were destined as line separators, and append its usually empty space after every sentence where it found the ¶ sign (so everywhere where you hit only enter for a new line), assuming that you wanted this because the signs where there, practically transforming your entire chapter into a bunch of single sentence paragraphs completely screwing your formatting.  
Solution for me? Hit shift+enter to produce a new line without ¶, go up to the end of the line where you just hit shift+enter, hold shift and hit arrow right to select your new line without ¶, copy it, hit strg+h for "search & replace", tick "Regular Expressions" under "Other options", enter $ into "Find:", hit the button "Find All", and paste your previous copied new line without ¶, now you've removed every ¶ in your chapter and the editor will happily accept empty lines as paragraph separators when it converts it.  
Just leaving this here for people that may have run into the same issue as I did, when my explanation isn't clear enough, search "libreoffice remove paragraph breaks" in google.

Have a nice day.

 **\- A / N END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- spoiler stuff -**

Undyne fight.

 **\- spoiler stuff end -**


	16. Friends

**Friends**

" _Chara?"_

Being a bit idly Chara's answer had a few moments delay as she was probably still surfeited from all the muffins you had eaten. _"_ _Yes?"_

" _Do you think…,"_ moving slowly through Waterfall's eternal night your thought-voice died down to a whisper, _"_ _Do you think that Toriel will be mad at me?"_

Noticeable more relaxed after miss Muffet hadn't contrary to her concerns tried to hurt you Chara asked causally in return, _"_ _Why should she?,"_ while her attention shifted back to you.

Still whispering anxiety started to strain you words as the fears from before surfaced again fastening unwittingly your pace and speech rate, _"_ _Because I need so much time to get back and got dirty and ripped my clothes and broke the vial and went out to play although she probably didn't wanted me to go and let her wait and-"_

An invisible hand fell onto your shoulder stopping your babbling while Chara's calm voice sounded in your mind assuring you in the for her characteristic direct tone. _"_ _No. She won't be mad. Just tell her what happened"_ , she squeezed your shoulder, _"_ _trust me I did much more troublesome things back when… when I played outside so you should be fine."_

It was something about this words that gave you a similar ease as Toriel's reassuring motherly presence not quite as deep but still with the hard fact that there was someone who cared about you someone who wanted unconditionally to help you although they barely knew you. _Is it.. is it like that to have a friend?_ Still doubting about Toriel's reaction this thought distracted you at least a bit from your fears letting you continue in silence on the way that should according to the friendly miss get you back to Snowdin pondering about this for you so unknown feeling.

* * *

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

Pausing on one of the many islands in the lake beneath Waterfall the smaller skeleton answered his brother in a stoic fashion that someone could only develop from a lifetime of similar conversations, "not yet," before the two of them vanished again into thin air.

* * *

" _These are… Lumiuserries I think,"_ grimacing Chara continued her explanation to the small soft blue glowing berries, _"_ _Taste horrible and your belly starts glowing."_

Carefully bypassing the underground berry bush in a safe distance your from childish curiosity motivated gaze fell immediately onto the next interesting thing in your sight, _"_ _And that?,"_ happily overusing Chara's inconsiderate offer to answer your questions about the underground.

" _Oh,"_ genuine interest emitted from Chara's mind corner, _"_ _That is an echo flower!"_

Leaving the way intrigued by Chara's interest you stepped closer to the gracile flower that was about half your size and glowed in the same soft blue shade as the whole rest of Waterfall's flora.

Interrupting your fascinated staring Chara demanded cheerfully, "Come on tap it!," nudging your hand towards the soft looking petals.

Being conflicted between not wanting to damage the pretty flower and not to disappoint Chara you hesitated for a moment before moving very slowly very carefully your index finger down to tap the furthest point of the largest petal.

"Hello!" Jolting backwards you nearly toppled over as a the enthusiastic greeting sounded without warning from the flower's calyx.

Recovering from the shock you answered in reflex trying to respond properly as morality demanded it, "Heelloo." Flinching on the sound of your own voice you waited for a reaction from the flower.

But nothing happened.

Except for Chara shaking her head to spontaneous giggles probably laughing about your pronunciation that was so bad that the flower didn't even respond to you. Sensing your awkwardness about the situation she nudged your hand a second time telling you slightly amused, _"_ _Hey come on crybaby no need to cry its an echo flower just tap it again."_

You taped it again.

"Heelloo," and your own throaty voice answered you twisting as usual even this simple greeting in a way that not even an imitation of it could make it any funnier. But you were too fascinated by the fact that the flower did the same thing as a parrot as that you would care about the sound of it. Intrigued by this you tapped it again.

"Heelloo."

 _Cool-_ , clapping your hands in delight feeling Chara's still amused presence in the back of your mind a swift movement in the corner of your eyes diverted your attention. It was another echo flower that moved sluggish from left to right.

Still fascinated from the first one you walked over to the new one again carefully to not damage it tapping one of its petals.

"I...", and it spoke too!

Another movement in the corner of your eyes another flower, "...have...", it spoke as well!

Another one, "...to...", Chara moved a bit in your mind.

"...tell...", _this must be some kind of 'whisper down the line' game!_ You moved faster eager to get the whole message.

" _Frisk wait-,"_ Chara's mood had changed but you were to intrigued by this game to stop now tapping already the next flower that had been shaken by an unknown force bringing it to your attention.

"...you..."

Chara tried again to speak with you but another flower demanded your attention.

"...something!"

Sliding down a small slope you reached the seemingly last flower of the game as it was at least on the two other sides you could see surrounded by other slopes blocking the sight into this directions.

Breath going a bit faster after you had dashed in excitement from flower to flower you slowed a bit down repeating the words from the previous ones in your mind, _'_ _Hello! I have to tell you something!'_ That sounded really exciting! Like the location of a treasure or another cool secret! But something about the voice was funny… reaching out to one of the petals you tried to pinpoint it, _Was it perhaps Monster Kid or Caps? It sounded as friendly as them… and it was boyish… but it wasn't fast enough for Kid's voice… and Caps doesn't speak so high..._

Your finger touched the petal.

And Flowey's voice now with its fully over sugared friendliness and slightly mockingly undertone emitted from the echo flower telling you full of glee just two words.

"Behind you."

* * *

Fear and panic flooded Chara's mind like ice water as Frisk's emotions surged through the connection between her ghostly self and their soul prompting her to duck in blind anxiety as Frisk's overwhelming fear paralysed her own thoughts.

Whirling around Frisk's sight was after their hearing the next sense to proclaim horrid news as it showed the dreading silhouette of the knight that had attacked her before standing tall on the only way out that was not blocked by a slope mustering her unfazed from the darkness inside their helmet.

 _This… this is not good._ Fighting against the shock reminding herself that she had already expected something to be amiss when she had noted the coincidence of the flowers moving just then when Frisk was passing by Chara reached mentally out to the connection blocking at least for now the steady stream of unbound emotions so that she could think again. _We need to do something and that fast!_

As to underline the urgency of her thought echoed the sound of heavy metal soles through the small valley of the single echo flower. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Letting out a frightened whimper on the sight of the approaching knight Frisk's gaze darted frantically from left to right looking for a way out. But seeing the steep slopes blocking the other three directions Frisk had soon to realize that there was no other choice as to retreat backwards as the knight would probably attack as soon as she would turn around to climb up.

Stopping about two metres away the knight seemed to muster Frisk again then uttered a single word, "Seven."

 _What?_

Voice still distorted into a deep brassy tone by their helmet the knight continued, "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls our king…," pausing they seemed to check if Frisk was listening, "King Asgore Dreemurr…", another pause, "...will become a god."

 _A god?_ Disbelieve shaking the blockade between her and Frisk's soul letting individual waves of non-understanding fear into her mind Chara tried to bring this bizarre assertion in line with the image of the monster she had known. _Why should he...?_

As to answer her question they explained further, "With that power Asgore can finally shatter the barrier." Raising an metal glove skywards they continued in a faithful tone, "He will finally take the surface back from humanity…," closing their hand in a final movement they concluded, "And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured." Ending their monologue the knight addressed Frisk now directly. "Understand human?," dirt and small stones gnashed under their soles as they shifted their weight forward, "This is your only chance at redemption." "Give up your soul…," bringing both hands in front of them they summoned another spear of light blue magic, "Or I'll tear it from your body."

Hearing the knights calm composed voice Chara had no doubt that they meant it and Frisk's soul emitting even stronger waves of panic Frisk seemed to believe that too.

Pointing the spear at the defenceless child the knight moved forward driving the whimpering Frisk backwards as they advanced.

Retracting further the edge of the slope stopped Frisk's foot mid-step letting her topple over backwards as the rest of her body still moving dragged her down.

Feeling the dirt of the slope and small stones poking Frisk's skin pressing against her blue sweater Chara's thoughts were consumed by blind panic as the knight took another step raising the spear the sigils in their armour bathing the surroundings in the same unreal light blue glow that emitted from the deadly weapon. _NO!_

Raising small hands in a futile attempt to defend herself Frisk opened her mouth pleading wobbly, "Plleaase doon'tt…," fear and panic twisting her words even more more than usual.

Looking down onto the shaking child begging for her life the knight hesitated again as they did on the footbridge but as before not for long. Fastening their grip they pulled the spear back aiming directly at Frisk's heart taking a moment to turn its head sideways ensuring that it wouldn't collide with Frisk's ribs when it would take her life.

 _At least it will be fast…_ Trying to calm herself with this thought Chara reached out to Frisk grabbing her hand doing her best to console the smaller child, "Sh-sh. All will be well." Concentrating onto her nerves she conveyed Frisk how she embraced her going so far as even manipulating their eyes blocking the menacing knight with her own from memory created image that smiled soothingly down to Frisk. "I'm here." Then she could only watch as the knight thrusted the spear downwards.

Composed of magic edges sharper than every normal blade the spear didn't loose much force at it passed the targeted point without resistance digging itself into the ground that split open with a final thud.

Forgetting about her illusion Chara noted with disbelieve that the knight had missed. But that was not really their fault it was more that an invisible force had grabbed Frisk before the spear could hit still sliding her up the slope out of the knight's reach.

"YO Frisk! I know that it is cool to watch Undyne train but dude you really should be more careful she nearly hit you there!" Standing at the entrance of the small valley Monster Kid watched with concentrated expression Frisk's ascend with his golden eyes to his feet a large sigil that glowed in the same shade. Seeing the hasty lines of the sign and the traces of dirt on his feet it was no secret how the armless monster had manged to draw it.

 _The little lizard saved us…_ Putting Frisk back on her feet after reaching the top of the slope the yellow magic vanished letting Chara not much time to be surprised as she had to step in to prevent the still shocked Frisk from falling back down again.

"Undyne that is Frisk the friend I told you about." Crossing the large sigil Monster Kid walked slowly over to the knight obviously still not grasping what just had happened. "Hey didn't you say that you didn't find them on the footbridge but a human? Perhaps they ran away from it…," an excited smile appeared on his face voice climbing even higher pitches , "They could probably tell you something about them!"

Pulling the spear out of the ground the knight seemed to muster Frisk again from the darkness inside their helmet probably evaluating the distance and force needed for a throw. Then they took a look over their shoulder to Monster Kid pausing for a moment before looking back to the human.

Whispering two words, "Frisk run," sensible of the still immediate danger Chara nudged Frisk away from the edge.

Retracting slowly from the edge Frisk complied at first but stopped again when she saw how the knight clenched their fist around the spear shattering it into light blue sparks before turning around to the little yellow monster that just had saved her life. _"_ _But what is about-"_

"JUST RUN GODAMIT!," forgetting about her velvet-gloves-strategy to not upset Frisk as she was to intimidated herself by the knight below and her inability to flee on her own Chara just yelled Frisk's hesitant question down. Flinching on Chara's outburst Frisk took another step back from the edge but didn't move further seemingly determined to help Monster Kid although he had basically confessed that he had sent the knight to the footbridges.

Knowing that the knight could follow every moment now despairing over Frisk's idiotic fit of heroism Chara decided to step up her tries to 'convince' Frisk that she should simply run. Concentrating she appeared again before Frisk's eyes blocking their view into the valley. This time her image was not smiling. Seeing her cold face and furious red eyes she could feel how Frisk's brown ones widened in fear. Brightening her already pale skin making herself taller Chara let her illusion step closer to the smaller child hissing, "Frisk. run. now!"

A short whimper escaped Frisk's mouth but she didn't move. So Chara saw no other choice then to-

Chara's illusionary image exploded into hundreds of little splashes of colour as the knight jumped over the edge landing with thunderous metal clanging before Frisk. Knees bending barley noticeable the armoured monster didn't even flinch as they refocused without a break onto their by fear paralysed prey drawing causally another spear out of thin air.

Mind just stopping Frisk could only stare at the dreading figure that had closed in so suddenly all thoughts about helping Monster Kid blown away by nameless fear. Then her instinct took over prompting her to whirl around and flee headless into the near darkness of Waterfall without thinking about anything else then to escape from the sure death the knight was promising.

Nearly losing her grip on Frisk's senses Chara braced herself as good as possible as the waves of their fear and panic surged through the connection from the soul right into her mind. In this way occupied it was not easy to retain enough control to watch out for the way. But being prepared Chara managed that fairly well loosing only temporally the ability to manipulate Frisk's perception at will. So the knight in the corner of Frisk's eyes flickered out of existence while Frisk continued her headless flight until the real knight the edge and Monster Kid were long gone in the distance.

* * *

Mild orange light emitted from a thumb-sized flame barely illuminating the dark corridor whose metallic walls stretched deeper into the underground. Running just above the water line small deposits of dirt where bearing witness from the changing water levels in the tunnel that had left varying patterns on the walls.

Crouching down bringing the hand with the flame closer to the wall Toriel's attentive gaze swept over the dirt pausing by a lettering that was engraved into the metallic surface reading the words just absently ' _Coolant intake three – Core shaft A38'_ as her main focus still rested on the cleaned area around it that had attracted her attention in the first place.

Turning her head to the right letting the flame flare up to the size of a baseball uncovering more of the corridor Toriel's searching eyes where met with two small hand prints on the left side connected with small pruned lines where searching fingers had hold on to the wall to navigate in the darkness. _Frisk!_ Collapsing the flame to the size of a pea without reducing its energy a bright search light emitted from Toriel's outstretched hand showing her more of the hand prints leading deeper into the underground. _Don't worry I'm coming._

Breaking in a fast pace not wanting to go faster as she feared to miss something Toriel proceeded on her way to find her child still ignoring the two skeletons trying their best to follow her… Well the one skeleton that was dragging the smaller one with it.

* * *

Glowing stones under a dark cave roof forming an eternal night shining down onto a likewise unlit ground scattered with light blue plants mirroring with their own shine the never setting stars from above. It had been a magic moment for you to see this scenery experiencing its calming stillness and feeling the soft breezes stroking your skin like Toriel's loving fingers sweeping the dust from you as you had helped her cleaning the house.

Now knowing of the deadly knight still out there it was different. The darkness was not longer exciting and mysterious now it was an alley of the knight hiding them form your eyes. The stillness was not longer calming now it felt more like the quiet before the storm stalking around you waiting for the right moment to strike. The breezes were not longer comforting now they were dreading reminders of the air forced aside when the spears of the knight had barely missed you.

Continuously looking over your shoulder flinching on every unexpected sound you continued on the way the friendly miss Muffet had pointed out to you earlier being grateful that at least Chara had the presence of mind to keep an eye out for the way so that she could led you back to it after your panicked run from the knight.

Passing a self-luminous bush carefully avoiding the illuminated zone around it you still couldn't stop to think about the close encounter with the knight asking hesitantly, _"_ _Chara?"_

Being a bit distracted probably still focusing on the best way to get back to Snowdin Chara sounded a bit cautious when she answered, _"_ _Yes?"_

" _Do you think Monster Kid is alright?"_ , complying to another mentally bump from Chara you turned left following another beaten path.

Although still calm you meant to hear slight reservation out of Chara's voice as she assured you calmly, _"_ _I'm sure he is."_

" _Are you sure…,"_ you hesitated on the next step guilt lurking in the back of your mind, _"_ _Perhaps I should go-"_

" _FRISK NO!"_ Not even letting you finish just shouting you down it seemed that you had somehow annoyed Chara as her voice suddenly lost its calmness switching to a more testily sound as she lectured you. _"_ _Didn't you listen to what he said? He knew that knight and I bet it was him who told them about the footbridges! So no we are definitely not going back!"_

Instinctively ducking under the edge in her voice you normally would've dropped the topic without further consideration but encouraged by the other times when Chara was nice to you you tried it again, _"_ _But-"_

Just to be interrupted by Monster Kid appearing from behind a glowing tree to your left, "Yo!," rushing over to you.

" _Speaking of the devil…,"_ feeling Chara's frown and ghostly eyes sweeping over your field of vision you could sense her annoyance and her… _anger?_ _hate?_

Raising some dust the yellow monster stopped before you the spikes on the back of his had still swaying from the abrupt stop. Giving you not much time to react he started nearly immediately to talk, "Yo", but although still energetically high-pitched his voice seemed to have lost some of it usual enthusiasm, "I know I'm not supposed to be here but..."

Pausing nervously shuffling his feet he suddenly switched to a much more direct tone, "I wanna ask you something."

Seeing him shuffle again you smiled at Monster Kid trying to encourage him to just ask ignoring the still leery impulses from Chara.

"Man I've never had to ask anyone this before…," Monster Kids gaze swept over you golden eyes locking with your brown ones. "Umm…," then after a short pause where he had probably gathered his courage he asked you halting, "Yo... You're human right?"

 _He knows!_

Interpreting your widening eyes and vanishing smile right a nervous lough escaped Monster Kid's snout, "Haha. Man! I knew it!" Breaking the eye contact he sounded uncertain after his assumption had been proven, "Well I know it now I mean..." "Undyne told me... um…", grimacing he tried to imitate the brassy sound of the knight's voice, "'stay away from that human.'"

Another emotionally non-determinable impulse reached you from Chara, _"_ _See? I told you he knows the knight!"_

Small claws scratching over dirt again Monster Kid hesitantly continued, "So... like... ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something."

 _What? Why?_

"But I kinda stink at that haha," smiling nervously Monster Kid continued, "Yo say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

Disbelieve keeping the words back you just shock your head weekly.

"Yo what? so I have to do it? Here goes nothing..." Obviously not swearing so often Monster Kid needed a moment to search for words being even unable to lock you in the eyes when he uttered quietly, "Yo I... I hate your guts."

Tears welled up in your eyes distorting the glowing plants and the yellow monster before you to formless splashes of colour.

Probably seeing the wetness in your eyes Monster Kid stepped back shame underlining his next words. "Man I... I'm such a turd," his voice changed as if he had turned away from you, "I'm... I'm gonna go home now." Then the yellow splash moved quickly away from you vanishing shortly after in the darkness of Waterfall.

Standing there tears streaming down you cheeks you felt suddenly greatly alone.

" _Frisk?"_ Ghostly fingers squeezed your shoulder trying to comfort you. _"_ _Don't shed a tear over that slippery lizard,"_ voice still underlined with anger about Monster Kid Chara added trying to soothe you, _"_ _He probably never wanted to be your friend anyways."_

A short sob shock you. _"_ _I know,"_ more sobs escaped your mouth, _"_ _Nobody wants to be friends with me."_ Loneliness wrapping itself around your mind you felt again the despair and shame of being rejected bringing up older memories of laughing children pointing at you the strange one the friendless one letting you whimper as you already saw Alice, Caps and Snowdrake telling you the same thing.

" _Oh..."_ Chara trailed of sounding somehow distracted and sad at the same time her ghostly movements feeling choppy as would she try to focus onto multiple things simultaneously. Then her attention shifted back to you honesty and compassion underlining her next words as she grabbed your shoulders with both hands projecting another image of herself before you. _"_ _Well I do."_

Still shaken by heavy sobs your eyes widened in disbelieve staring into her red ones your thought-voice going down to a whisper, _"_ _Really?"_

Pulling you into a ghostly embrace Chara spoke only one word but it meant everything to you, _"_ _Yes."_

Leaning into the embrace nearly toppling over you were still crying but now it was of relief and not of despair your face buried deeply into the green sweater of the slightly taller girl.

Sounding a bit embarrassed Chara started patting your back, "It's okay. It's okay-"

Then something hard hit your back pushing you forward through the illusion which vanished as the also surprised Chara lost her concentration. Hitting the ground the impulse of the impact let you slide a bit further over it before you came to a stop on your side.

Shock slowing your thoughts down you noted with irritation the soft blue glow bathing your surroundings in its ghostly shine, _Did I hit a plant?_ , and the strange electricity-like buzzing feeling in your chest. You tried to move but besides a strange numb feeling came no reaction from your body. Realizing that you weren't breathing was the next thing you noted still not panicking feeling strangely detached from the events. Then the shine flickered before vanishing taking the buzzing feeling in your chest with it.

 _...a puddle…?_

Feeling all at once really dizzy your unsteady gaze wavered over the fluid that had so suddenly soaked your sweater when the glowing had vanished. It was strangely opaque for water and it didn't glow but at least its warmth relieved you a bit from the sudden cold that had befallen you.

Regarding the reddish reflection of the star-like stones from above in the rapidly growing puddle with a fascinated gaze your vision started slowly to narrow star for star vanishing before your eyes until there was only darkness left. Darkness and the the heavily beat of your heart, Bu-Bum Bu-Bum Bu-Bum Bu-Bum Bu-Bum Bu- , then there was nothing.

* * *

Circular ceiling lamps grey walls dust covered ground just another plain corridor teeing of the dark canal Toriel was following. Regarding the third of this corridors just with a short look Toriel quickly continued on her way still following the hand prints placed in irregular patterns in the dirt deposits on the left side of the canal. _Why didn't she get into one of the illuminated corridors?_ Sudden concern fastened her pace. _Did someone follow her!?_

Passing two other corridors without finding a trace concern growing with every step Toriel let out a deep exhale of relief as she spotted the missing plank from the remains of the footbridge in the opening of the sixth one and the **single** line of footprints in the dust.

Waving her hand Toriel extinguished the search light she had used to follow Frisk's trace continuing her search in the teeing corridor attentive gaze following the not so old footprints.

Already past the first corner Toriel noted absently the sound of heavy boots echoing from the opening of the corridor telling her that at least Papyrus was still following her.

* * *

 _What did just happen?_ Still shocked by the abruptness of the events Chara needed a moment to recollect her thought's. _Something hit her back…_ Shuddering she remembered the sharp pain severeing without warning most of the connections to the rest of Frisk's body leaving only a numb feeling in their limbs. _Then… then…_ Nausea flipped her ghostly stomach upside down as she envisioned the sickening scent of copper filling Frisk's nose when their fastening heartbeat had pumped more and more blood through the hole that the vanishing glowing thing had created going faster and faster as their heart tried desperately to hold the blood pressure. _Then she died._

Trying to distract herself from the horrible images in her head still sending shivers down her spine Chara quickly checked her assumption noting the absence of Frisk's body perception as well as the heart-shaped soul before her that had just as the real heart stopped beating. Moving closer something irritated her being still connected to the soul she had expected to be by now overwhelmed by Frisk's panicking impulses surging right into her mind but nothing happened.

Laying a ghostly hand onto the soul Chara tried to look more closely at Frisk's mood. At first she couldn't feel anything letting Chara fear that Frisk was already gone but remembering that the soul couldn't be whole without Frisk she reached deeper into it following the connection until she reached Frisk's consciousness. _She is… sleeping?_

 _How can somebody…?_ Trying to bring her perception in line with the horrible events from before and Frisk's relaxed mood Chara recollected that she had always seen the real images from Frisk's eyes even when she had blocked their sight with illusions. So she assumed that Frisk's mind numbed from shock could have perceived the events a little bit different than Chara herself. _Geez what a lucky crybaby!_

Thinking a while Chara assumed further that just her presence had prevented Frisk's conscious from simply passing away as the connection between her and Chara had worked like an additional anchor keeping Frisk in place when their body failed to do so and their conscious was too calm to hold them back. Reaching this insight Chara gulped, _Whew that was close._

Running her fingers over the smooth surface of the soul Chara paused again searching for the best approach to explain Frisk what had happened so that they could start this whole 'retry' thingy.

* * *

Your sleep was deep and dreamless. Not thinking at all you simply drifted through its darkness recovering from the previous strains enjoying its eternal silence that had embraced you like a warm blanket taking every problem away. It was just perfect… besides this strange feeling of something holding on to you pausing your unnoticeable movement through the darkness like a string of yarn preventing a kite from escaping into the sky.

Moving a bit around you tried to shake it of. But it just grew in intensity feeling now as would something try to pull you back.

Rolling over you tried again to escape this thing but again it just seemed to increase its force. Flailing your arms didn't do any good either to the contrary it was answered wit a more resolute pull. Grimacing you demanded dozily, "Just a little bit longer..." Just to be dragged out of the darkness with a final pull.

Feeling pointy stones pressing against your back and other soft things moved by a mild breeze stroking your body you opened reluctantly your eyes blinking against the twilight in the cave.

"Hey there little Snow White finally woken up?"

Sitting up turning your head you saw Chara sitting besides you in the field of golden flowers that filled the dream replica of the cave where you had met Flowey from side to side. Dozily letting out a long yawn you corrected her with from sleep sluggish voice, "I'm not Snow White… Snow White is really really pale… and was awoken by the kiss of a charming prince..." Blinking a few times you concluded with childish determinateness pointing at Chara, "So you must be Snow White."

Tilting her head on this words Chara raised one of her hands before her eyes mustering its unusual light skin colour with a funny look. "Nice theory crybaby…," lowering her hand she aimed a finger gun at you asking with a sudden slyly grin, "But where is my prince then huh?"

"Um…," taken by surprise searching for an answer your gaze got lost in the distance.

Noting your hesitation Chara leaned forward adding with a raised eyebrow, "And if I'm Snow White who are you then?"

That was easy so you answered without delay, "I'm me."

"Just you?," Chara blinked, "No princess? Come on you've free choice!" Raising a hand she started to list name after name keeping an eye out for your reaction, "Rosebud? Cinderella? Jasmin? Belle… no she wasn't a princess..."

Interrupting Chara's pondering for more names you told her firmly, "I don't want to be a princess. I'm okay with living with Toriel."

Hearing this Chara tilted her head repeating, "Not wanting to be a princess…", one of the corners of her mouth twitched, "living with Toriel…," raising a hand she tried to hide a sudden smile.

"What is so funny?," knitting your brows you recapped your words to find the missing joke.

"Oh nothing…," a short giggle escaped Chara's mouth, "Nothing really..." Seeing your irritated gaze she got serious again, "But you should wake up now."

"Already?," disappointed that this relaxed moment should end so soon you regarded Chara with a pleading look.

Leaving now space for negotiations ignoring your silent request Chara pointed calmly out "Yes Toriel is waiting."

"Okay…," giving in to Chara's command feeling still disappointed you kept quiet for awhile before asking a bit embarrassed, "How do I wake up?"

Thankfully ignoring your embarrassment Chara leaned forward grabbing your hands advising, "Easy just concentrate," her red eyes locking with your brown ones. "Remember we where in Waterfall…", her voice softened forcing you to listen carefully, "the air was wet of the lakes…" Feeling dozily you closed your eyes just for a moment but kept them shut as more of Chara's low spoken words seeped into your mind. "The plants where glowing…", letting go of your hands Chara's moved up grasping now your shoulders, "the stones in the roof where shining..." Yawning quietly you imagined it noting surprised how easy it was to summon a lifelike picture of Waterfall into your mind. Fascinated you inspected the image more closely marvelled by all the small details in it. "Remember remember", turning down even more Chara's urging voice changed into a whisper, "remember," that was only barely audible as you moved mentally closer to the picture that seemed to… _move?_

Looking with irritation at the small isles of light in the image representing Waterfall's plants moving although your weren't imagining it you felt how Chara's supporting hands around your shoulders showed you backwards before letting go. "Chara?," asking precarious for the meaning of this you tried to stabilize yourself but the movement backwards continued although your mass centre undoubtedly should drag you forward. "Chara!?," panicking you called again for the elder child fumbling hands neither locating them or the ground. "CHARA!?," toppling over loosing your sense of direction your eyes sprang open panicked gaze searching for a hold or help from Chara.

But there was only a bright red shine that tasted like dainty strawberries and felt as chewy and uneven as crayons filling you entire vision. Frightened by this flailing your arms you tried to scream once more for Chara but no sound left your lips as the shine brightened even more piercing through your skin cutting out every other sense until nothing else as the shine itself and the dreading feeling of falling was left. Then your fall was stopped by an abrupt jolt that was accompanied by the return of all your senses at once disorientating you even more as they presented you Waterfall's stillness instead of the dream cave where you had been not even a second ago.

* * *

Circular ceiling lamps grey walls dust covered ground just another plain corridor teeing of the dark canal Toriel was following. Regarding the third of this corridors just with a short look Toriel quickly continued on her way still following the hand prints placed in irregular patterns in the dirt deposits on the left side of the canal. _Why didn't she get into one of the illuminated corridors?_ Sudden concern fastened her pace. _Did someone follow her!?_

Passing two other corridors without finding a trace concern growing with every step Toriel let out a deep exhale of relief as she spotted the missing plank from the remains of the footbridge in the opening of the sixth one and the **single** line of footprints in the dust.

Waving her hand Toriel extinguished the search light she had used to follow Frisk's trace continuing her search in the teeing corridor attentive gaze following the not so old footprints.

Already past the first corner she noted absently the sound of heavy boots entering the tunnel behind her suddenly stopping as a booming voice echoed from the walls, "SANS!? IT IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOUR PHONE! WE'VE TO FOLLOW TORIEL!". Ignoring the two skeletons Toriel kept going.

* * *

Needing a short moment to reorientate herself after the dazzling flash of energy Chara reached out to Frisk's senses trying to assess the situation as quickly as possible while Frisk herself remained motionless still trying to comprehend what had happened. _Cheeks wet from crying… Looking into the direction where Monster Kid vanished…_ Comparing in moments present and memory Chara hurriedly tried to determine to which point on their shared journey Frisk had 'reset' to. _We came from there… Over there must be the way to Snowdin-_

A quiet sound made its way from Frisk's ear into Chara's overly alert mind her ghostly eyes widening in startled recognition as she identified it as the scrapping of heavy metallic soles moving over gravel as someone big shifted their weight forward. _CRAP!_ , reacting without thinking Chara reached out to Frisk's left leg compelling its nerves to disobey Frisk so that the limb would go limp for a second.

Letting out a surprised gasp Frisk staggered sideways catching herself before she could fall. Then the air howled in angry distress as one of knight's light blue spears tore through it piercing Frisk's former position before exploding into ephemeral sparks as it hit the ground in the distance.

 _That was way to close_ , feeling shock and slight nausea on the memory of the first time this spear had been thrown Chara braced herself as the also shocked Frisk slowly turned around probably knowing what was to come as a quiet whimper fought its way up her throat.

Right arm stretched forward weight resting entirely on one leg the knight was still standing in the same stance as when they had thrown their deadly weapon. "Impressive," tilting their head the knight pulled the arm back, "So Alphys documentations were right after all. Humans **are** good in dodging attacks!"

Although obscured to a brassy travesty of itself the voice of the knight was still able to transport the delight and the hint of a teethed smile in their last words right into Chara's mind, _this can't be good…_

As to confirm her suspicion the knight moved forward their metallic soles hitting the ground with a loud 'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!' as they slowly diminished the distance between themself and Frisk summoning another spear. "This surly will be an interesting fight if the rest of the documentations are right as well!"

Hearing the excitement in the knight's voice Chara decided that it was time to go, "Fisk-"

Whirled around Frisk was already running for dear life neither waiting for the knight to come any closer or for Chara to finish her sentence.

Seeing their prey attempting to flee the knight stopped shouting harshly, "Oh no human! You wont escape a fourth time!"

 _Wanna bet!?_ , reaching out Chara nudged Frisk mentally ordering the other child to sidestep randomly left and right to prevent the knight from aiming clearly while the adrenalin in Frisk's body fastened her own thoughts.

Surging up behind Frisk a bright green light emitted from the approximate position of the knight overshadowing easily Waterfall's usual light blue twilight. _What-_ , sensing a sudden wave of energy closing in Chara redirected her attention to the corners of Frisk's eyes just in time to see a glowing green line passing under Frisk's feet stopping about a meter before them, "Frisk STOP!"

Hearing Chara's panicked shout Frisk although probably unaware of the line tried to halt without delay blowing up some dust in the process coming to a staggering halt just before a tight wall of green spears sprang up in her way cutting exactly through the spot where she would've been when she had kept on running.

 _Seriously!? Wasn't there already enough near death experiences for one day?_ Sticking to angry sarcasm to overcome the shock more easily being grateful that a not beating heart couldn't have a heart attack Chara focused again onto Frisk's senses.

Way blocked by Toriel-high spears that couldn't be climbed without slashing open oneself on their heads Frisks gaze darted to the left to find a another way out… then to the right… then into the direction where she came from... all with the same outcome.

 _It's a circle_ , having a really bad feeling about this Chara could feel Frisk's panic reaching new levels as she noted this too and the fact that the knight approached her again.

"So," stopping about three metres away all sigils on the knights armour where now glowing in the same green shade as the spear barrier as they assured proudly, "This time nobody will disturb our fight on the field of honour."

 _Yeah it surely is honourable to slay a little child!_ Unable to do anything ghostly fists clenching in helpless anger Chara could just seethe as Frisk pressed herself in deadly fear against the spears.

Conveying again a teethed smile the brassy voice of the knight asked with a noticeable thrill, "Shall we begin?"

"Nno-," attacking on the first throaty syllable not even letting Frisk finish her first word the knight thrusted their now also green weapon forward deep into Frisk's chest. Producing a sickening wet splat the spear head cut without mercy through the fabric of Frisk's sweater the underlying tissue and her heart which cramped painfully around the foreign object its muscles ripping apart one by one as they scrapped over the sharp edges of the spear. Technically Frisk was already dead at this moment.

Freezing for a moment every one of Frisk's senses was obscured by shock as her gaze rested on the spear shaft in her chest and the red stain around it. Raising her hands she grabbed it small hands fumbling over its smooth surface as she vainly tried to remove it. Inhaling Frisk attempted to say something but was interrupted by wet coughs that were accompanied by a tearing pain in her left lung leaving the metallic taste of copper behind.

Slumping down oxygen deprived muscles unable to support her any longer Frisk's entire weight pushed down onto the spear pinning her steadily at the spear barrier behind as the knight didn't even react as the last of Frisk's functioning muscles twitched in agony as the sharp edges of the weapon pressed painfully against her ribs. Head resting on her chest narrowing gaze indirectly highlighting the cause of her pain Frisk was condemned to watch helplessly as her life ended this time not obscured by irritation and luckily cut nerves so that she was full aware of every little detail as pain helplessness and cold apathy from the knight made sure to create a haunting memory that wouldn't be forgotten with ease.

Passively watching the events from the dark void Chara was to shocked to react or to think as Frisk was hit by the spear. And after that there was not much she could do due to Frisk's unbound emotions surging like ice water into her mind preventing every attempt to sooth them mentally or to block the nerves causing their pain. So Chara could as well only watch as Frisk last seconds went by every one seemingly lasting for hours until graciousness darkness swallowed Frisk's body perception.

Creating another illusion of the cave Chara prepared to soothe Frisk whose soul was still emitting heavy waves of panic and mental pain as the smaller child tried to comprehend what had happened. She knew it wouldn't be easy but there was no other way either Frisk would find a way to survive the knight or… or there was nothing Chara could do.

* * *

Circular ceiling lamps grey walls dust covered ground just another plain corridor teeing of the dark canal Toriel was following. Regarding the third of this corridors just with a short look Toriel quickly continued on her way still following the hand prints placed in irregular patterns in the dirt deposits on the left side of the canal. _Why didn't she get into one of the illuminated corridors?_ Sudden concern fastened her pace. _Did someone follow her!?_

Passing two other corridors without finding a trace concern growing with every step Toriel let out a deep exhale of relief as she spotted the missing plank from the remains of the footbridge in the opening of the sixth one and the **single** line of footprints in the dust.

Waving her hand Toriel extinguished the search light she had used to follow Frisk's trace continuing her search in the teeing corridor attentive gaze following the not so old footprints.

Already past the first corner she noted absently the sound of heavy boots entering the tunnel behind her suddenly stopping as a booming voice echoed from the walls, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'I'VE TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT'!? WE HAVE TO FOLLOW TORIEL TO HELP HER FINDING HER CHILD SO THAT I CAN HELP HER AFTERWARDS WITH HER QUESTIONS ABOUT UNDYNE!". Ignoring the two skeletons Toriel kept going.

Being only a guest in Frisk's mind Chara could just comfort the smaller child between the tries watching helplessly as her life was ended over and over again.

Not used to fights Frisk reminded entirely passive in the beginning just staring at the remorseless approaching knight pleading with shaking voice for mercy throaty words soon interrupted by spontaneous sobbing and crying as try after try intimidated her further.

Then eventually convinced by Chara or by understanding herself that the knight couldn't be reasoned with Frisk proceeded to run away from the green glowing spear barrier in her back as soon as the retries started trying to escape from the deathly weapon in the knight's hand.

Seeing this the knight didn't hesitate much more than before they just stopped took aim and then… then Frisk's senses where again cut of by tearing pain.

Unable to escape this cycle of fear pain and death Frisk tried everything what she could to escape or at least to prolong the time of the tries. Running close to the spear barrier making it more difficult for the knight to aim against it's green glow. Moving more or less unpredictable even managing to evade one or two spears. Going even as far as to shout out for help although it felt as would the words rip her throat apart.

But nobody came and every action lead to the same painful result that would require Chara to sooth Frisk to comfort her to give her tips what to do and then to watch helplessly another futile try noting in concern that she needed more and more time to persuade Frisk to try it again.

* * *

*HUMPF*, stomping down another corridor heavy red boots left a distinct trail as Papyrus soon-to-be royal guardsmen continued his epic quest to help a lady in need now slightly behind his ward after his lazy brother had slowed him down.

' _IMPORTANT THING THAT HE HAS TO STUDY'_ , imitating Sans pally voice in his head Papyrus continued his silent rant, _HA! PROBABLY THE NEWEST EPISODE OF MTT LIVE AND THE BOTTOM OF A KETCHUP BOTTLE!_

 _I SHOULD TALK TO HIM AFTER THIS MISSION_ , as always Papyrus couldn't be angry at Sans for long so that he was now reflecting on his brother's over all behaviour instead of clinging to his anger, _HE REALLY HAS CHANGED SINCE THIS ACCIDENT HIS BOSS HAD._ Remembering the last times he had tried to talk to Sans he added unheard, _AFTER THIS MISSION… I WILL TALK TO HIM AFTER THIS MISSION_ , already expecting a lazy 'don't worry bro don't worry all is going just fine.'

Concentrating again on the dusty trails Papyrus pushed this intent for now back in his mind focussing entirely on the heroic task at hand.

* * *

"Sh-sh. It's okay. It's okay," wrapping her arms around the smaller child Chara did her best to appear assertive while she tried to console Frisk after another futile attempt to overcome the knight. Continuing the hushing she used her split perception to check again on Frisk's red soul noticing with uneasiness the increased number of sporadic slots under her tentative ghostly fingers marking the invisible cracks disturbing the smooth surface of the soul. _Its getting more,_ summoned by her fear images of other cracked souls appeared before her mind's eye sending cold thrills down her spine as they shattered visualizing what was about to happen, _This has to end fast... or she will die permanently!_ Forcing her facial muscles to maintain the hopefully calming smile Chara addressed Frisk again demanding in a low pressing tone, "Frisk? You should try it again. The last one was-"

"NO!," head jerking upwards Frisk stiffened brown eyes darting erratically from left to right panicked gaze searching for the knight or a hideout.

Grepping Frisk's shaking hands Chara tried to reason with her "But Tori-"

Just to be interrupted again as Frisk's pulled her hands from her grip hasty whispering "No no no no...," and embracing herself.

"But-," starting another try Chara cut herself off as her ghostly self besides Frisk's soul heard a faint sound. Shifting her attention to this part of herself Chara's horrified gaze was met with a dark red line slowly making its way from the top of the hearth downwards splitting the soul in two while filling the dark void with the faint sound of splintering crystal. _Its breaking!_ Blind panic starting to clog her thoughts she switched back to the illusionary cave trying to stop the decay by soothing Frisk.

But all her calming words assuring gestures and other sincere intentions where repelled by a daunted Frisk who had rolled-up in a fetal position still whimpering, "...no no no no..." Smaller cracks emitted from the main one stretching fractal pattern over the once pure surface as rampant desperation ravaged through Frisk's consciousness ruthlessly devouring even the last bits of hope in her mind.

 _Oh please no,_ unable to calm Frisk or to stop the decay on her own Chara clenched her ghostly hands as a overwhelming feeling of defeat paralysed her, _this is a nightmare._ _Please no_ , embracing the soul she tried to hold it together, _not again_ , but she could still hear the sound of breaking crystal, _I wont let it happen again!_ Holding onto the hearth in the dark void Chara started another try to soothe Frisk's consciousness in the illusionary cave.

But Frisk didn't listen to Chara as the many deaths had driven her to the point where everything else then the end of the suffering had lost its value to her.

"Oh Frisk...," utterly helpless Chara's illusionary-self kneeled besides the now quiet Frisk taking her limp hand. _Can't blame her I would probably give up too if I were trapped in this nightmare and couldn't wake up._

Feeling Chara's grip Frisk pulled her hand before her chest huddling the foreign one like a plushie against her body desperately looking for at least a little ease in this nightmare.

 _Nothing_ , seeing Frisk laying there feeling how the warmth left her body Chara finally gave in to this devastating fact, _there is nothing I can do._ Tears welling up in her illusionary eyes she felt through her ghostly self in the dark void how the large crack reached the bottom of the soul breaking it with a deafening 'CRACK' in half. Not wanting to let go Chara hold on to these two pieces keeping them at least for now in place although the still ongoing splintering of the smaller cracks foretold what was about to happen.

Stroking some hairs out of Frisk's motionless face Chara remembered her time with Frisk and how she first had met her after the forbidding attack at the bowl of Monster Candy. _She was so scarred that she didn't even notice me in the darkness..._ , a wistful smile wavered over her face as she remembered how she had given Frisk's small silhouette overlapping the hearth a good shove back to live with the very same hand Frisk was now holding in her last moments. _It is so unfair! Why she!?_ , tears falling onto the ground and the still Frisk Chara's desperation changed into hot anger, _There were so many other kids killing everyone that looked only remotely threatening surviving far longer but she has to die!?_ One of the buttercups moved slightly in one of the soft breezes stroking almost loving over Frisk's head providing a welcomed target for her rage as she ripped it forcefully from the ground watching with glee as it withered on a single thought to dust in her hand. Looking up Chara's disgusted gaze was met with the rest of the flowers filling in hundreds the cave every single one reminding her of Flowey watching gleefully down onto the helpless Frisk.

Lifting her free hand Chara prepared to let the rest of the plants wither as well but stopped as her anger made way to an overall tiredness, _What would be the point of destroying something that isn't even there anyways?_ Then reaching a conclusion her hand moved again, _But at least I can make it a bit more comfortable for her_ , and with a resolute swipe the cave was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Still following Frisk's footprints in the dust of the corridor Toriel rounded another corner stopping abruptly as she too occupied by the trace to watch her steps ran head first into something soft that yielded easily under her momentum. Recoiling a step on this surprising event Toriel's irritated gaze was met with a fleecy looking grey veil whose partly reflecting strings created hundreds of little sparkling dots.

Standing there in the cut off corridor the tall goat monster in the purple dress stiffened as recognition widened her eyes on the sight of the smooth fabric and the faint traces of magic emitting from it conveying surreptitious feelings of safety and comfort inviting unwary minds to step right in. Right into the trap probably waiting behind it.

Furry hands clenching to fists in white sleeves Toriel took a deep breath feeling cold fear for Frisk and blazing anger about the creator of this nicely bait ravaging through her mind. Not even noting the faint scent of melting plastic coming from the ground beneath her she reached out to the veil...

* * *

Faint yellow light shone through the door crack into the dark room barely illuminating the cupboard and the waist-high shelf on the opposing side of the room.

 _Mom always left the floor lamps on_..., absently noting this in the past unnoticed fact Chara's critically gaze swept through the darkness assesing every detail of the new illusion that had replaced the old one of the cave. Noting just some minor details like a different kind of bedding and the absence of the red plushie normally laying at the wall Chara deemed it for good enough letting the non-corporal Frisk down onto the bed where she added the final touches that would incorporate her into the illusion.

Flinching on the sudden reinstating of gravity after the end of the cave illusion Frisk's eyes sprang open unseeing gaze darting panicked from side to side before focussing onto the white plushie in her hand. Being confronted with the familiar surroundings of her room in Toriel's house Frisk let out a relieved sob tightly embracing the plushie for comfort. Then taking a quick look around Frisk pulled the blanket over herself turning towards the wall probably trying to hide from the nightmare.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed causing no creases as she was still incorporeal to not disturb Frisk Chara mustered the little bump on the bed with a pitying look in her eyes fighting back tears of frustration. _She looks so small… Why she?_ , feeling again tired and helpless upon this unfairness Chara sought comfort in her memories reliving her time with Frisk in her mind smiling distrait as she remembered how happy Frisk was during her time with Toriel and wishing unspeakable things upon the evil daisy and this tin soldier as their actions had surrendered Frisk to this horrid fate.

Then there was nothing else to do then to wait for the final moment when Frisk's soul would shatter setting Frisk free from all earthly harm and casting Chara back into non-sentient darkness.

* * *

Indifferent stars gazed from Waterfall's eternal night upon the two figures beneath them ignoring the knight in green glowing armour as well as the little child laying motionless on the ground before them.

Wearing a helmet it wasn't really obvious what the knight may think so one could only guess what it meant as the knight stared with shaking hands down onto their lifeless prey the sigils on their armour flickering unsteadily. Kneeling down they extended hesitantly an metallic hand stopping as darkness behind ventail locked with broken human eyes. Shaking a little faster the hand was pulled back and compassionate shadows hid the unseeing eyes from sight as the knight's concentration faded taking the green glowing barrier of spears and the light of the sigils in their armour with it.

Observing the scene from afar two white dots mustered the retching knight for a moment with pity before focusing again onto the small body on the ground seemingly waiting for something.

Turning around the knight took some deep breaths seemingly unaware of the short silhouette behind one of the glowing trees as they removed one of their gloves producing a small device from their sleeve.

Letting out a disappointed huff on the sight of the knight lifting the cellphone thumbs already pushing buttons the unseen spectator checked a last time on the lifeless human before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 _In… out… in… out… in… out…_ , still sitting on the edge of the bed Chara's watchful gaze monitored every one of Frisk's breaths, _in… out… in…_ , waiting in tired desperation for the small bump under the blanket to stop moving, _out…_

 _I hope mom will be alright_ , having seen her adoptive mother through many different eyes Chara couldn't fail to notice how Toriel's behaviour had changed over time treating the first child she had taken in equally to Chara herself but getting more strict and anxious with each child she lost until she was basically holding them prisoner in her house culminating in the death of the girl that had fallen down before Frisk. _In…_ , trying to picture Toriel's reaction a short grim smile appeared on her face, _At least mom will give this tin soldier a good piece of her mind when she finds out what they did. Out… In…_

 _Out… in… out..._ , Chara moved a bit on the edge, _in… out… in…_ , her gaze wavered through the room counting the white zigzag lines on the red carpet, _out… in… out…_ , a long bored exhale left her mouth, _in… out… in.. out… in… in… DAMN!_

Sitting now a fairly long time just idly around Chara's restless nature couldn't take it anymore prompting her with a partly unnerved partly guilty, _Shouldn't she be dead by now!?_ , to refocus on the dark void where her ghostly self was still hugging the cracked and partly broken soul. Just to note in surprise that the faint sound of splintering crystal marking the end of Frisk's young life… had stopped.

 _What?_ , not able to see much from the soul as she was still hugging it Chara stared in dazed surprise at the slowly closing cracks traversing the little part of the red glowing surface in front of her eyes unable to comprehend what was going on. _This..- Why-? How…_ , thoughts completely derailed by surprise she took a step back remembering a thick to late why she had embraced the heart-shaped form of pure energy as her eyes fell onto the dark red crack splitting it from top to bottom in two. But against the fact that Chara had clearly heard how the soul had split it remained now intact.

 _How is this possible?_ , extending a shaking hand Chara's thought's raced one another still unable to comprehend this. _The soul is healing but… but Frisk was devastated unable to think unable to hope not even trying anymore to escape the knight_ , her fingers touched the end of one of the cracks feeling clearly how the imperfection retreated until the smoothness under her skin was again unbroken, _this is-_ , being a ghost there were no happy tears that could fall but she could clearly feel them as she was overwhelmed by boundless emotions, _this is a miracle!_

Going back into the illusion filled with relief and hope she reached out for Frisk eager to tell her the news to rejoice but Chara's hand stopped mid-air as realization hit her like cold water. _I can't wake her_ , she backed slowly away, _she was already way past taking on the knight just hearing that she has to try it again could end her._

Standing in the middle of the room Chara tried to calm herself, _It will be okay just let her sleep I'll wait until the soul has regenerated after that we can perhaps figure out a way to 'reset' to a time before the kn-_ Thinking of the armoured monster her thought's were interrupted by the memory of a brassy voice demanding full of righteous intent, "Give up your soul or I'll tear it from your body," it's words striking fear into her mind as she realized the flaw in her plan.

 _They are going to steal her soul_ , cold shivers shaking Chara's illusionary body on this insight she backed further away from Frisk right hand clenching her chest as she saw once again the picture of the two heart-shaped souls before her eyes. One upside down pulsing in a pure innocent white glow and the other cracked one her own one flickering in a dark crimson shade both souls connected by crimson sparks being forced by invisible force into the form of a scrappy string that lost its from on every flicker of her soul. _No…_ A cold wall stopped Chara's retreat surrendering her without escape to the horrid pictures before her mind's eye letting her no other choice than to relive her soul flickering a last time before it gave in splintering into hundreds of shrapnel like fragments shooting into the silvery void around the souls. _No please no!_ One of them smashing into the other soul sending a shockwave of cracks over its pure white surface- Then the flashback ended leaving a shaking Chara in the darkness of the illusionary room limp limbs letting her slide down the wall to rattled to keep standing.

Sitting in the darkness hiding her face in her hands Chara needed quite some time to recover from the painful memory while warm tears wet her palms. _Pull yourself together... Big girls don't cry!_ Sniffing she tried to sweep the tears away but probably just smeared them all over her face. _There is no time._ Lifting her head Chara regarded the small bump representing Frisk on the bed at the far side of the room with a desperate gaze. _She needs me. I've to do something!_

Closing her eyes Chara returned to the dark void ghostly body still standing in front of the monotonous glowing soul. _Okay. Okay. I got this…_ Being in front of this pure form of energy Chara felt suddenly greatly hesitantly. _I got this…_ Reaching out to the red heart she put one of her hands down onto its smooth surface. As before she felt the energy of the soul humming under her fingertips this time slightly disturbed as Frisk was not in a really good condition. _Okay what now?_

Having not really a plan Chara moved her hand a bit around fingers following some of the smaller cracks searching for a way to do just something. Eyes wandering aimlessly over the soul's surface until she noted the small string composed of red sparks emitting from the bottom tip of the heart connecting herself with Frisk's soul. _The connection…_ , wondering gaze resting on the small string Chara probed it carefully with her mind receiving a sluggish echo of dormant power erratically spiking up when Frisk's still troubled emotions stirred up the soul in her sleep. Testing the connection further reaching out to the power behind it an idea formed in Chara's head, _Frisk may be unable to fight for herself…_ , her tentative mind-feelers reached the end of the connection conveying her the feeling of something like a hard core, _but perhaps she don't has too!_ Fully concentrating onto the connection Chara tried the same thing she had witnessed many times before in her un-live she composed a crude image of the knight approaching Frisk in Waterfall adding every detail she could recall to make it as life-like as possible before forcing it through the connection into the soul.

Nothing happened.

 _What?_ Raising a ghostly eyebrow Chara pushed the image a second time into the soul but again nothing happened. _Why isn't this damn thing working!?_ Taking a step back after repeating the process two up to fifteen times just to be sure Chara reconsidered her idea slightly annoyed. _I'm creating the image…_ , Chara raised one ghostly finger, _then I send it into the connection…_ , another finger was raised, _over the connection it goes into the soul…_ , a third finger joined the other two, _the soul does its 'reset/retry' thingy…_ , fourth finger, _I beat the tin solider..._ , fifth finger, _we live happily ever after._ Clenching all five fingers now fully annoyed Chara shoot an angry glance at the soul, _So far so easy. If this stupid thing would work!_ Annoyance transforming into anger Chara pushed the image once more into the soul.

Besides a short stir due to Firsk's still troubled mind the soul showed no reaction at all.

 _Why doesn't it work?_ Feeling cold although there was no real temperature in the dark void despair slowly seeped back into Chara's mind displacing the anger. _It has to work._ Inhaling deeply the nothing of the dark void she tried it again. _It has to work… please..._ But every futile try just intensified the feeling of despair in Chara's mind until she had to accept that she was once more unable to protect Frisk.

"I'm sorry Frisk," projecting her illusionary image onto the edge of Frisk's bed in the illusionary room Chara whispered her regretful apology to the smaller child. Seeming much calmer now hiding no longer under the blanket Frisk was laying on her back loosely embracing the illusion of the plushie. Seeing this Chara felt tears burning in her eyes as her mind was already showing her what had to happen. "I'm so sorry." Showed her Frisk screaming in pure agony small body twitching in unearthly pain brown eyes rolling in anguish while Chara could only watch helplessly unable to prevent the knight or whoever else they were working for from ripping Frisk's soul out of her body. Room blurring before her tear-dimmed eyes thoughts weighted down with despair Chara fought hard to not break out into heavy sobbing. "So sorry."

Trembling under the horrid images before her mind's eye and the memory of her own soul breaking and destroying the other one in the process Chara gave in to despair letting her tears flow freely. _I can't help her. I just can't help her._ Shaken by a silent sob tormented by mind and memory alike Chara accepted the hopelessness of the situation leading her despairing thoughts to a last a final way to 'help' Frisk. _But I can at least spare her from the pain._

Leaning forward Chara placed her right hand on Frisk's slowly falling and raising chest. Modifying the illusion at will her palm phased right through the blanket and Frisk's sweater nerves conveying her a funny feeling as they passed warm flesh and blood. Stretching her arm further fumbling a bit around Chara's fingers closed around the source of the warmth in the foreign chest.

Noting something amiss Frisk moved unsettled pulling the white plushie a bit closer.

"Sh-sh. Everything will be alright. Sh-sh," hushing Frisk with low reassuring whispers Chara paused for a moment before repositioning her hand for a better grip. Feeling the beat of Frisk's life now directly under her palm Chara hesitated for another moment desperate thoughts once more contemplating all options without finding a way out.

"Hmhmhm…," head rolling from left to right Frisk mumbled quietly not in the least aware of what Chara was about to do.

 _It is the only way._ Grief and guilt equally forming a heavy lump in her throat Chara closed her eyes unable to look at the smaller child as she decided to continue. _I'm sorry Frisk._ Then Chara's fist clenched in a sudden movement around the foreign heart.

Tensing Frisk's body reacted nearly immediately to the stop of blood circulation different muscles cramping uncontrollably as the oxygen dried up. But although marking such a grave event as the end of an life the cramps stopped as sudden as they started and Frisk's body relaxed again letting out a final sigh as a last breath left her lips. Changing from heavy constant pulsing to irregular trembling Frisk's heart continued the fight over the course of at least one and a half minutes before giving in as well. Then the illusionary personification of Frisk's conscious was dead.

Unable to look at her gruesome deed Chara kept her eyes closed her skin and palm feeling unnaturally warm where Frisk's blood had passed through them. _She didn't suffer. It was the only way._ Holding on to the small comfort of her own rationalizations Chara didn't move as the small body beneath her lost it's temperature rather quickly her hand still resting in Frisk's chest. _I'm so sorry... mum… Frisk… but there was nothing I could do…_ Blinking back tears of guilt and shame Chara's ghostly self in the dark void closed her eyes as well as a first flicker of dark red wavered over Frisk's soul foretelling of the immense surge of energy that had to come when this pure form of energy robbed of Frisk's stabilizing consciousness would tear itself apart.

Feeling the first spikes of energy piercing from the soul over the connection right into her mind Chara hunched down pulling Frisk in to a half embrace one hand still clenching around Frisk's heart as the uncontrolled energy made it impossible for her to change the illusion at will. Biding silently goodbye to Frisk noting from the very corner of her perception how the illusionary room strained and twisted under the raising tide of dark red energy Chara prepared herself for being cast back into senseless darkness until the next time when cosmic cruelty would bind her to the fate of another human. _Goodbye crybaby_ , loosing more and more stability the room around the two of them vanished surrendering Chara and Frisk's lifeless body to a strange feeling of falling, _it was nice knowing you_ , burning on her skin dark red light dispelled the darkness behind Chara's closed eyelids, _take care of yoursel-_ Overcoming the last barriers in Chara's mind the energy from the soul drowned all her senses in a dazzling red flash ending her thought as well as the comforting feeling of Frisk's head resting on her shoulder.

 **\- A / N -**

Don't worry, not the end.

 **\- A / N END -**

 **\- Review Stuff -**

 **T:** Sorry for a late review but the confusing parts for me are just the sudden transitions and I dont always catch the "crybaby" parts and stuff like that, so I hope that helps!

Me: No issue, needed this time more time myself to write, will probably see if I can make things clearer when the story is finished.

 **\- Review Stuff END -**


	17. So we meet again

Silence then scraping a short huff followed by silence before the coin showed around by a lavender finger scraped again over the wooden table. _What is with her? No clue. I don't know. Perhaps she ate something bad? No she didn't eat something since the little human left. Then perhaps a flu? Couldn't be she isn't sniffing._ Signal after signal vibrated through the strings of the large web as the spiders tried to deduct their boss's strange behaviour. _A bad message? No just the usual pastries orders. Then perhaps-_

Five black eyes glaring upwards Muffet shooed the spiders with a resolute impulse back to work. _Geez this old telltales I'm perfectly fine!_ , before her gaze returned to the small copper coin on the round table before her. _Okay perhaps not exactly fine I mean who in their_ _right mind would accept_ _ **this**_ _as payment for lots of cupcakes a way back to Snowdin_ _ **and**_ _the pleasure to cuddle with all my little friends!?_ Laying motionless on the table the dirtied coin didn't answer but reminded her once more how deranged the little human had locked foiling her distract-yourself-with-anger plan almost immediately. _I hope they're alright_ , worriedly scraping the coin again over the table she absently twisted one of the spider silk strings hanging from the ceiling around one of her other five hands, _Perhaps I should inquiry another update from the spiders in Snowdin...-_

A faint impulse echoed through the web interrupting Muffet's thoughts as someone approached her lair. _A customer!_ Jumping onto that welcomed distraction she took some steps sideways standing now so that the table with all its tasty pastries would be the first thing the customer would notice. Then seeing the veil at the entrance move Muffet put on a bright smile already greeting the unknown monster with her singsong mode of speaking, "Oh hello there deary how may I hel-~," stopping mid-sentence as shocked recognition stole the words from her lips.

"Ah I see you remember me." Humourless smile on white furred snout the tall goat monster entered the lair purple eyes slowly scanning the room from left to right before stopping by Muffet.

"Yes~," a short shiver shook Muffet as she remembered their first encounter voice going flat on the images of blazing fire filling her old shop in a matter of seconds burning webs and spiders alike to ashes feeling her stomach twist on the memorisation of burning chitin filling her nose. Pulling herself back together Muffet forced the smile back on her face asking short spoken, "Is there something I may help you with?~ Pastries?~ Tea?~ The way out~," anxious to see the unwelcome guest go rather further then later.

Purple eyes scanning her shop a second time Muffet could clearly see how the causally reserved face of the goat monster fell as she didn't find what she was looking for. Coming closer to the table the face of the tall monster in the white sleeved purple dress changed further revealing to Muffet's attentive gaze a deep rooted despair mixed with the kind of acceptance that was normally displayed at an open grave. Stopping at the table they spoke again words underlined with steel, "What did you do to her?," soft tone partly changing to hissing expressing the unspoken accusation.

Sensible of her opponents instable mood although for some reason unable to reach her mind with magic Muffet decided that for a change the truth would be the best approach to this. "Nothing~ She ate some muffins and then went back to Snowdin~"

"Oh is this so?" Four words a simple rhetoric question normally without meaning but not this time. This time the question was spoken cold as ice as the goat monster's voice had lost all emotions only hatred gaze and tensing body giving away that she might not belief Muffet. Continuing due to tensing jaw musculature in a slightly pressed tone partly exposing sharp fangs the white furred monster asked, "Then tell me how it comes that I can smell human blood in here?"

 _Blood!? There was no blood-_ , a short image flashed through Muffet's mind showing the small human with name Frisk flinching as her little pinky fingers pulled something out of her pocket before giving it to her. Five black eyes moved as one looking down onto the table with its pastries focusing the small copper coin laying forgotten on its edge widening in sudden insight. The coin wasn't dirtied it was stained stained with dried human blood. Looking back up Muffet's gaze was met with pure hatred as raging wrath had greatly surpassed the goat monster's despair creasing her face and clenching her fists. Fear fastening her heartbeat four hands raising conciliatory Muffet tried to reason, "Wait I can explain!~"

But her opponents face was just darkening on this words cold burning fury filling the goat monster's voice, "Of course you can", a white furred fist opened up bearing a small spark within, "but I'm not in the mood for any more lies." Then the spark flared up into a small orb of fire excelling all other light in the room with its blazing shine.

* * *

Blowing black coats sparkling light reflecting from deadly arms animalistic nails clicking in fast succession on plastic floor. The royal guard was on the way rushing through the sometimes lit sometimes dark corridors assembling just a small part of the so called 'Core' complex. Fierce steps and white furred hands clenching around sharp weapons plainly proclaiming their intent.

Leading the squad Dogamy was with Dogaressa the first one to reach the silvery veil covering the entrance of Miss Muffet's bakehouse. Dogaressa had already suspected the six armed monster to hide something but first the small string of spider silk stuck in her coat had given them the final clue as it was reeking of human odour. Aware of each other's presence both canines paced through the veil Dogaressa going left and Dogamy going right the guard squad forming a semicircle behind the two of them as they advanced into the sale.

 _Two other entries... pastries filled tables on the walls... large spider web above..._ , sweeping through the room Dogamy's attentive brown eyes noted detail for detail searching for the guard's human prey while assessing the situation attention focusing quickly onto the two monsters at the centre of the room. Seeing Muffet was expected seeing Toriel not so much. _Seems like we interrupted something_ , regarding the six armed lavender monster wearing a red frilly blouse and the tall goat monster in the white sleeved purple dress holding a fireball with silence Dogamy waited for them to react.

Turning slowly around Toriel was the first one to react hateful gaze mixing with annoyance on the sight of the hooded canines in the black coats neither fireball nor stance pointing out that she was surprised at all to meet the guards so suddenly. Switching a quick glance with Dogaressa Dogamy saw the same irritation about the goat monsters relatively calmness in her eyes both of them silently agreeing that this didn't feel right.

"Oh hello there dear sirs and madame~," lower two arms fumbling around nervously miss Muffet greeted the guards with a bright smile while mentioning her goods with the other four arms, "How may I help you today?~"

Tapping the ground with the bottom of his two-handed axe to underline his authority Dogamy demanded, "In the name of the king we ask you to surrender the human at once."

"Human?~," face displaying a look of pure confusion miss Muffet replied innocently, "I'm sorry to tell you this but there are no humans here~ Could I interest you in a batch of doughnuts instead?~" While Toriel's expression besides a moment of slight irritation on miss Muffet's statement darkened even more.

 _What is the meaning of this?_ Narrowing his eyes Dogamy attempted to see through the game miss Muffet was obviously playing. _She ought to know that we have already picked up the human's scent in here doesn't she?_ Exchanging another quick glance with Dogaressa reading the same irritation in her eyes Dogamy decided to try the 'good guards' approach first. _There is something we don't see here._ Changing to a more polite tone Dogamy tried to assure Miss Muffet about the one point a businesswoman like her could be concerned of, "Miss if you are fearing about the bounty let me assure you that you will receive it in full no matter if you deliver the body yourself to the castle or pass it on to a royal guardsmen."

"Kindly thank you for that information sir...~," continuing her charade stretching six arms in an excusing manner Miss Muffet replied apologetically, "But as I said there are no humans around here~"

Seemingly ignoring the lavender coloured monster behind her the expression of irritation stayed this time a bit longer in Toriel's face as miss Muffet repeated her assertion. Then lowering the fiery orb its shine diminishing the tall goat monster spoke up the first time since the guards had entered asking with unsettling calmness, "What do you want from the human?"

"We will capture the human and deliver them to the royal scientist", seeing Toriel's face darkening and remembering the promise to his wife Dogamy added, "the human will not be harmed as long as they don't resist."

Still unsettling calm Toriel stated coldly the missing part in his statement, "You mean you kill her either way by ripping her soul out of her body or slaying her if she doesn't want to die?"

Dogamy kept silent to this accusation while the rest of the guards frowned visibly not used to somebody talking about killing humans as would it be a bad thing. Breaking the sudden silence Dogaressa's husky voice sounded much louder than normal as she tried to reason, "Toriel please understand it is-"

Cutting her off Toriel continued Dogaressa's sentence, "Necessary? For the greater good? Just a human? A small price for freedom?," each word underlined with enough bitterness to let the canine guard visibly flinch as would she perceive them as physical hits.

Lowering her gaze Dogaressa broke eye contact with Toriel. Her snout keeping shut unable to continue the half spoken sentence as the tall goat monster had already done that for her.

Seeing how his wife's grip around the halberd tightened Dogamy could tell that this bitter words had troubled Dogaressa deeply. This angered him. Exposing sharp teeth Dogamy lowered his head instinctively covering his throat as he shifted into a more aggressive stance. Husky voice going borderline to a snarl he wanted to retort sharply to this, "Miss-," as a vague movement in the corner of Dogamy's eyes demanded his attention.

Greater Dog had turned his head sharply. Narrowing his eyes his nostrils widened repeatedly as he checked the air for a unknown scent. Then Greater Dog remarked in the for him typical short spoken manner, "The human went this way."

Following the other guard's gaze Dogamy spotted another exit behind to the left from miss Muffet covered as well with a silvery veil. "Very well then", voice still noticeable close to a snarl Dogamy turned back to Toriel and Miss Muffet remarking ironical to the later, "if there is as you said no human here then I suppose we have to continue our search at a more promising location." He mentioned the other guards to advance towards the other exit. "Miss Muffet Miss...," excusing himself Dogamy paused his goodbye for a moment as he noted that he still didn't knew Toriel's last name. Waiting a second to see if the tall goat monster would give this detail away Dogamy continued his sentence as Toriel just frowned at the advancing canines, "It was a pleasure." Turning towards the exit he and Dogaressa left Toriel and miss Muffet behind following the other guards to the exit that the human had been taken.

* * *

Having heard the short statement from Greater Dog Toriel's entire mind was ringing with just one single insight. Miss Muffet hadn't lied. Frisk was still alive! There was still time to save her! To protect her from the knight and the other monster who wanted to slay her for her soul. Seeing the other dark hooded canines moving in the corner of her eyes only absently listing to Dogamy's goodbye Toriel frowned. Being for a start just an inconvenience the guards had now to be considered as a serious threat. As they could by bad luck on her side manage to reach her child before Toriel could. And judging by their words and armament it was more than clear to Toriel what that would mean for Frisk.

Closing her eyes already feeling the dreading sting of loss Toriel remembered the stories a friendly stranger had told her a long time ago through a closed door. This stories that had spawned more than one horrid nightmare regarding the deaths of the other children that had fallen down before Frisk. It was always more or less the same dream that left Toriel with no other choice than to watch helplessly as her children got slain by unforgiving nature as well as merciless monsters yawing for their souls. They all had died alone probably afraid and in pain without anyone to help or to protect them. And now the royal guard was after Frisk. Feeling the sting widening into tearing pain on this last thought Toriel came to a decision. She wouldn't wait for Frisk to become a nightmare as well.

Turning around in a swift movement Toriel cupped the fiery orb with both hands. White furred fingers quickly altering its brute force into a far more sophisticated construct. Then lifting the now small golden weave before her lips Toriel opened her eyes again. The spot behind the small table where Miss Muffet had been standing was now empty but the guards where still in the room. And they all had conveniently turned their backs to her. Taking aim Toriel pursed her lips and uttered a single word into the glowing weave stretched between her fingers. The weave trembled briefly as the softly spoken syllables vibrated through it its strings focusing and enhancing their magic. Then the centre of the weave buckled violently outwards producing an audible crack as the magic fabric stretched itself into a golden lighting that arced elegantly towards the exit and the unwary guards.

* * *

Already raising a hand to part the silvery veil and leave Miss Muffet's bakehouse Dogamy was interrupted by a loud crack followed by a golden lighting that passed his head in a uncomfortable close distance before smashing into the veil. Erupting outwards from the point of impact golden fire spread in split seconds over all the rest of the silvery spider web covering walls and ceiling. Then the flames faded into a barely visible glow as quickly as they had appeared covering the unharmed web like a thin sheet of glass. Having guarded the door to the ruins Dogomy didn't need very long to determine the nature of this spell. _Its a ban._ Continuing to move his hand the suspicion was undoubtedly verified as Dogamy's fingers were unable to pass the magical barrier.

"Was is the meaning of this?," glancing towards Toriel his hand still laying on the soft glowing wall Dogamy's voice sounded pressed as he forced himself to stay polite.

Straightening her purple dress the tall goat monster answered calmly, "You will stay here for awhile while I go and get my child."

"Miss due to all respect but that **'** **thing'** is a human," still remembering what just one of this kind had done to his friends and wife Dogamy almost spit the last words out. Raising his voice not willing to support this fixed idea of Toriel any longer he exclaimed further, "Therefore it is NOT your child but a threat to monster kind that needs to be resolved!" Seeing how the tall goat monster visibly tensed and purple eyes widened in reaction to his words Dogamy pressed on demanding, "So break this spell so that we can do our job!"

Clenching her fists it seemed that Toriel wanted to retort sharply to that. But then her stance relaxed as composed mindset triumphed over blind anger. Breaking eye contact expressing that this conversation was over Toriel started moving towards the exit.

"Very well then!," slamming the end of his halberd onto the ground Dogamy proclaimed snarling, "In the name of the king you are under arrest for willingly aiding a human against monster kind!" Pointing the weapon towards Toriel he mentioned the other guards to advance.

* * *

Having foreseen that this couldn't end well Muffet had pulled herself up into the large web beneath the ceiling as soon as the guards had stopped watching her. So the lavender monster had now a nice view down onto Toriel and the dark hooded canines closing in on the tall goat monster.

 _What are we going to do?_ Vibrating through the web the silent question had a timid almost concerned undertone as it reached Muffet's fingertips. Moving nothing more than a finger Muffet replied silently as well, _Nothing for now._ Reacting to her answer the web twitched barely noticeable as multiple spiders moved uneasy, _But they want to hurt the friendly Frisk-human! And they were rude to the spiders in the ruins! They did not even buy a single doughnut!_ Taking notice of this the other spiders that were previously against the human seemed to consider speaking up as well but kept quiet for now.

Eight eyes observing attentively the other monsters below Muffet ended the argument with a resolute impulse, _Quiet! This is not the time!_ The spiders answer was a little more than a reluctant 'perhaps' but Muffet hadn't the time to insist on a clearer one as the first guard reached Toriel in this moment.

* * *

This was not really the outcome that Toriel had wanted. The tall goat monster exhaled. But they had threatened **her** child. Preparing herself Toriel moved further towards the exit and the approaching guards in front of it.

Reaching her the first guard tried to grab Toriel's hands. "Mam I arrest you hereby in the name of the kin-," caught by surprise the last word of the guard pitched up into a surprised yelp as Toriel sent her flying. Hitting one of the cake displays dotted through the room the yelp from the guard ended in a pained wheeze.

Ending the throw Toriel focused onto the next guard. The dark coated figure was still trying to figure out what had happened to his partner. Stepping forward Toriel yanked with minimal resistance the weapon out of his hands using the guard's momentarily confusion to her advantage. "Huh?," blinking the canine displayed an almost comical expression as he realized what had transpired. Then Toriel wielded the blunt side of his own halberd against the guard's head. Not used to this kind of weapon the hit was not as precise as Toriel would've liked it to be. But it seemed to suffice as the guard's body went limb.

Judging by the shocked silence after the second guard had hit the floor the other canines had expected a slightly different outcome. Taking a quick glance at the three remaining guards Toriel tried to guess which of them posed the greatest threat. Dogamy and Dogaressa were closer than Greater dog. But the big canine was wearing a chest protector and had already readied his weapon whereby the couple seemed to be taken aback by Toriel's rigorous attacks. _Dogaressa probably doesn't want to fight and Greater Dog is bound to follow her orders_ , assessing the situation calmly Toriel moved on to Dogamy.

Coming in reach Toriel wielded the halberd against Dogamy's head using again the blunt side to minimize the damage. The weapon moved in a precise half-circle but was parried by Dogamy who reacted just in time to stop it. Although he managed to block the halberd before it could reach his temple Dogamy still staggered sideways as he was unable to compensate the sheer force behind Toriel's swing entirely. Driven away from Dogaressa Dogamy struggled visibly to regain his balance. His weapon was raised just a bit to high as that it would be needed to protect Dogamy from a second attack. Perceiving this details as a matter of routine Toriel followed Dogamy while reading the halberd again.

Just to move past the seemingly helpless canine without even trying to strike him. _"_ _Don't let yourself enchain by one spot of colour. A good fighter needs to see the bigger picture or be slain by the very little thing they deemed unworthy to note,"_ Toriel could still hear Gerson giving her this important lesson in his old man's voice after he had surprisingly to her transformed a one on one fight into a one on two fight. Of course she had been quite upset about this in her eyes unfair fight and the bruises had hurt as well. But in hindsight had this lesson saved Toriel about at least a dozen times in the war and on other occasions through her life. And it seemed that it had this time as well as a halberd cut directly besides Toriel through empty air.

Stepping backwards and sideways Toriel positioned herself behind Dogaressa. Then the tall goat monster wielded her weapon against the female guard which was still standing there with extended halberd after her attack had missed. But the head of another halberd passing Dogaressa's side forced Toriel to step back before she could strike. Moving past his wife Dogamy followed suit halberd still pointing at Toriel to drive her further back.

Turning around Dogaressa followed her husband. She hadn't readied her halberd yet. "Toriel please stop," there was honest concern in the females canines voice, "you don't have to do this! Please think about Frisk. She is out there all by herself and we are not the only ones looking for her!"

Annoyance and motherly fury disturbed Toriel's calm expression for a brief moment as Frisk's name was mentioned. "Then let me leave so that I can go find her!," false expression slipping even more the tall goat monster's voice changed almost into a snarl as her stolen halberd clashed in a swift series of strikes against the guards weapons.

Parrying Toriel's fierce attacks wasn't easy but Dogamy managed himself fairly well while driving Toriel further back. Already seeing the wall close behind Toriel Dogamy demanded, "In the name of the king I compel you to surrender to the law! Drop your weapon and discard the barrier!," husky voice underlined with demanding confidence on the prospect of safe victory.

Limiting herself to merely blocking Toriel's attacks Dogaressa tried again to reason, "Toriel please do as he says! You've no chance to win this fight you are not a trained guard!" Raising her weapon just in time Dogaressa flinched under another forceful impact of Toriel's halberd. "And even if you should by chance manage to subdue us there is still Greater dog guarding the exit! He has not fought so far whereby you've already used powerful magic and fought four guards!" Continuing forward Dogaressa stayed by Dogamy's side as he forced Toriel another step back. "So please give up!"

"I wouldn't call the other two much of a fight", pulling her facade back together Toriel's voice and expression went calm again as she answered Dogaressa, "but your are right. I'm not a trained guard." Retreating further a buzzing feeling wandered over Toriel's skin as her back crossed the magical barrier. "And is it true that I needed much more magic for this spell than I would've liked to." A slight tiredness betraying her unimpressed words Toriel stopped as she felt the resistance of the silvery veil covering the walls in her back. "But who says that I've to fight you to proceed?" Ending the sentence Toriel spread her arms letting go of her halberd.

Taken by surprise the two canines recoiled as the weapon from the tall goat monster fell suddenly with a loud clang to the ground. Looking back up they saw how Toriel's arms finished their opposite horizontal arcs so that the tall goat monster was now standing in a T-stance. Seeing this and the small movements of Toriel's fingers creating bright aureoles around her hands in the magical barrier Dogamy and Dogaressa immediately came to the same conclusion. Toriel had discarded the halberd to be able to cast freely and judging by the brightness of the fiery magic it was not child's play.

Reacting in unison both of the dark coated guards pulled their halberd back to swing at the tall goat monster. Wielded in elegant arcs both weapons moved in a blur of steel one coming from above and one from the side. But Toriel had already finished her preparations. Clawing her hands into the very fabric of the spell Toriel dragged the magical barrier in front of her blocking the incoming weapons.

Hitting the barrier Dogamy and Dogaressa were thrown of balance as their halberds bounced of it before they could find their target. But being trained guardsmen they went with the abrupt change of movement and stepped back regaining their foothold as well as moving into a defensive stance. Raising his weapon in unison with Dogaressa Dogamy trained his eyes on Toriel again.

The tall goat monster was still standing on the same point where she had been moments before. But now this point was shielded by a large bulge where Toriel had forced a part of the magical barrier inwards to protect herself. Standing tall the white furred monster in the purple dress exclaimed, "As I said I'll go now to get **my** child," trivializing both the attack of the canines and the just displayed example of magical skill with a unnerving calm voice that went only a whit livid as she once more affirmed her bond with the human. Then Toriel opened her clawed hands and prohibited with a firm gesture that any more sound may cross the barrier.

All had been said, all had been done. Turning away from the two dark hooded canines Toriel moved along the wall towards the exit. There was still Greater Dog standing in her way but she ignored him as well as Dogamy and Dogaressa following and attacking her. Seeing her coming the tall guard planted his feet firmly on the ground and held his halberd horizontal before his chest to block Toriel's path. But the barrier simply moved on and shoved Greater Dog aside.

Reaching the exit Toriel left without looking back. Parting the silvery veil covering every entrance to the bakehouse her purple eyes wavered quickly over the dusty ground. _There!_ Spotting the small footsteps in the dust Toriel was filled with new hope. Her child was still alive. There was still a chance to save them! Shaking of the exhaustion from the fight and the spell casting Toriel followed the trail every step going a bit faster her entire mind ringing with just one thought. _Don't worry Frisk. Mom is coming to save you._

 **\- A / N -**  
Sorry for the long time without a word, got caught up in other stuff. Would you kindly answer me some questions?  
You may have noticed, that I've changed the paragraph style (like not longer one sentence per newline), is the readability still okay? Do you think I should use commas? (Left them out because I read they make break the reading flow) What do you think, so far, of the story?  
 **\- A / N END -**

 **\- Review Stuff -  
T:** I love what you've done with the story! A lot more understandable, still love the story too.  
 **Me:** Glad to hear that, what do you think of the side-plot of Toriel following Frisk?  
 **\- Review stuff end-**


	18. Interim

**\- A/N -**

 **Hello folks, long time no see. Sorry for the delay, I've gotten a bit short on time to write (which is honestly due to my poor planning), and a bit of writers block.  
Not entirely sure if this chapter is really necessary but I think it provides a good view on a part of Sans situation.  
If I may ask, what do you guys think of the story and the chars so far?  
**

 **\- A/N End -**

The fight with the human had been long but it had inevitably come to a end. Now the human was just a vague lump of limps sprawled on the ground while the knight was still standing tall. But the armoured monster seemed quite shaken although the human hadn't even hit them once. _What is with her?_ Looking closer at the scene displayed on her monitor the relief of the observing monster about the end of the fight changed into concern as the knight turned sharply away from the human. Yellow scaled fingers making some quick key strokes the scene on the large monitor changed to another viewpoint showing again the front of the knight.

Upper body slightly trembling the armoured monster clenched her fists and looked down as would she try to focus on something. This lasted for a moment or two bringing the observing monster on edge as she switched rapidly from camera to camera to determine what was wrong without seeing any visible mark of a human attack. Having zoomed in to get a closer look silently cursing the quality of the images the observing monster almost missed when the knight moved again. Removing one of her gauntlets the knight pulled a mobile phone from her metallic sleeve to fiercely type a short message.

 _Huh? What does the phone there?_ Hitting some more keys on the keyboard before her the observing monster opened a smaller window with a paused image of the knight's sleeve. _This space was not designed to hold something!_ Creasing her yellow scaled forehead the observing monster inspected the image with annoyance about the misused equipment. However this emotion was quickly forgotten as ingenious thoughts filled the monster's head. _But at the same time it is true that the armour has no means of communication…_ Absently nibbling at her talon like nails the observing monster pondered about the possibilities. _I could add something to the helmet..._ Remembering something the monster shook her head dismissively. _Or at least a real docking station in the sleeve..._ , her gaze went back to the knight on screen eyes widening in sudden insight, _with muscle powered charging!_ The monster's short snout displayed a happy grin. _She'll love that!_ Noting the coin-sized molten spot on the knight's temple the observing monster concluded with a bit of guilt. _The armour needs a overhaul anyway after that other monster damaged it._ Having no footage of this fight the yellow monster took a silent note to install more cameras in waterfall. _The_ _plans_ _should be in the top drawer..._ Already pondering about the update for the armour the observing monster turned her revolving chair around and stood up without giving the half-lit room a second look. Just to come face to face with another monster that must've entered the room silently when she was distracted with the knight.

Head glowing ghostly white in the diffuse light of the large monitor the unexpected visitor cast the yellow scaled monster a pally smile. "hey doc."

Letting out a scared shriek the yellow scaled monster almost toppled the chair as she recoiled and fell back into it. Recollecting her breath the yellow scaled monster's voice was a bit shaky as she asked, "P-p-p-please stop doing that."

Absently shrugging of her demand the visitor stepped closer to the desk and the large screen. Watching the knight typing again the visitor asked with causally interest, "did you record the fight?"

"O-o-of course," entering a few commands the yellow scaled monster divided the large monitor in multiple windows each replaying different scenes from the fight, "it is all here."

"i see..." Moving from left to right the two white dots representing the visitor's eyes jumped quickly from window to window. "interesting..."

Waiting a few moments for her visitors to take it all in the yellow scaled monster asked hesitantly, "Do you know what they were doing?" Finishing another loop the scenes on the monitor started again after the recorded image of the human was once more struck down by a green spear. "This doesn't really looked like a typical fight."

"who knows? humans can be strange sometimes...-" Answering halfhearted the visitor peeked up as another window accompanied by a repeating unnerving beeping pooped up overlaying the data from the fight. "huh? what's that?"

Straightening up on the beeps of alarm and the yellow-stripped black border of the window the yellow scaled monster needed just a short look at the title to identify it. "T-that is the souls monitoring," looking closer the irritation about the appearance of the alert changed into distressing alarm as she noted the data it was displaying, "Its all off the charts…!" Jumping up impulsively the yellow monster toppled the chair this time as she hurried to the door, "I n-n-need to check that!"

Rushing through half-lit floors the yellow scaled monster passed multiple doors that looked all the same to the uninitiated eye until she reached the room where the souls were kept. This door too was just an ensemble of plain plastic setting itself only through a more greyish colour from the walls apart. Hasty bashing a code into the keypad besides it the yellow monster squinted as the door hissed open and her unadjusted eyes where met with bright light flickering in bursts of light blue, blue, orange, purple, green and yellow through the room. Covering her eyes with her white sleeve the monster quickly went to one of the terminals at the base of the six glass cylinders that were emitting the light in unsteady rhythms and intensity. Dismissing the same warning she had seen just a minute before the yellow monster entered single-handed two short commands into the terminal, 'filters activate; sensors report all'

Following her first command the room darkened abruptly as the walls of the cylinders dimmed the light down to acceptable levels. Lowering her arm the yellow monster's relieved eyes flew over the data displayed in the new window on the terminal her second command had opened. The window was divided into six segments each one indicating the cylinder their data was coming from with a specific colour. _Light blue, blue, orange, purple, green and yellow... all of them are active!_ Assessing the segments the yellow monster panicked as her knowledge and intellect failed to determine what was going on. _This souls are broken! There should be no consciousness left to stimulate the pieces!_ Relaxing from panic crawled hands the monster tried to pull herself back together. _Breath! Calm down! There has to be an explanation._ Reaching for the keyboard the monster initiated another command, 'sensors deep-scan all' _At least there is always one in the Anim-_

Having focused entirely onto the terminal the yellow monster was startled the second time by her visitor as he suddenly asked from behind. "sup?" Jumping on the unexpected pally voice in her ear the yellow monster in the lab coat almost chocked on her own breath as she answered. "S-s-s-something is stimulating the souls to emit irregularly bursts of energy and light," forcing an optimistic smile on her snout to ease the situation the monster added, "B-b-but this may be actual a good thing if we can figure out how to use the souls energy without fusing them to a monster."

Studying the growing bars on the terminal screen indicating the scanning progress the visitor nodded remarking causally, "ah so you could say that this could en **lighten** us?"

"Perhaps I mean the old books hold a lot of knowledge but-," noting the rather obvious stress on the word with delay the excitement in the yellow monster's voice changed to embarrassment, "O-oh that was a joke?"

Shrugging the visitor replied with a wide grin, "well it's not a **light** thing to ignore such a possibility."

Racking her brain for a proper reaction or answer to this the yellow monster was saved from the awkward moment as the scanning processes ended with a electronic beep. "O-oh Its finished," nervously passing over her visitors jokes the monster hit another set of keys to display the scan results. Gazing over the displayed numbers the yellow monster stopped short as she spotted something strange. Pointing onto it she turned to her visitor, "Do you see that too?"

Stepping closer the visitor took a short look at the string of numbers the yellow monster had pointed out. Glancing over the results the visitor noted seemingly bored, "six different energy patterns from six different souls and...", trailing of he frowned, "one common sub-pattern?"

Flaring up like a strip of broken fairy lights each of the cylinders plunged the room for a brief moment into their representative colour as their blazing contents outpaced the filters for a moment.

The yellow monster nodded. "Yes and it is stimulating them", turning towards the keyboard she entered another set of commands, "here look!" Reacting to the monster's inputs the data on the terminal was replaced by six monochrome cross-sections showing the insides of the cylinders. The remains of the souls were displayed as pale white dots of varying size drifting aimlessly around while the rest of the cross-sections were filled with erratically static patterns representing surplus energy emitting from the pieces. One of the smaller fragments in one of the cross-sections flared up to a bright white emitting a wave of static that swept over the other fragments letting them flare up as well while the corresponding cylinder erupted with another burst of blue light that was just barely dimmed by the filters.

White dot-eyes wandering from cross-section to cross-section the visitor watched as other waves of energy erupted erratically without a specific pattern or system in the other cylinders. "hmm..." Watching another wave he put a finger down on the screen marking the triggering fragment with its tip. The yellow monster flinched as he touched the glass but didn't say anything. Finger following the small fragment the visitor watched as another wave swept through the cross-section. He waited. Another wave lit up the screen. He waited again. Watching the next wave he heard the yellow monster inhale sharply mumbling, "Every wave… It's starting every time at the same fragment..."

Again the filters where outpaced as another heavy surge lit the cylinders up filling the room once more for a moment with blinding multicoloured light as the erratic flickering seemed to stabilize before plunging back into chaos.

"I wonder if…," yellow scaled fingers flying over the keyboard the scene on the terminal changed slightly as a tiny null appeared besides every fragment. Fully absorbed by her deliberations the yellow monster watched on edge as another wave swept through one cross-section and the tiny number besides the triggering fragment changed to a one. Then to a two on the next quickly followed by a three and so on while the numbers of the other fragments in the cross-section stayed persistently at zero. Looking at the other sections the yellow monster felt exiting confirmation as it was the same with them one fragment triggering every wave while the others remained passive. "This is new! The books say nothing about this!," voice going up in excitement the monster started a new analysis comparing the triggering fragments to each other and every magically phenomenon known to her databases.

Pursuing his one interpretations and thoughts about the phenomenon the visitor nodded just absently at the yellow scaled monsters remarks. Tilting his head he stared at the cylinders white dot eyes peering for a moment to a empty one at the wall. A short frown wandered over his face as he pondered about something or someone. Turning abruptly his back to the cylinder the visitor seemed to want to shake this though of.

Flaring up simultaneously the cylinders filled the room with their multicoloured light as the filters finally surrendered. Casting their shine now without restraint the light from the cylinders reached within split seconds utterly blinding intensity. Reducing the sensitivity of his eyes the visitor remained calmly standing while the yellow monster squealed yanking her arms in instinct before her face. Reacting as well to the energy eruption the terminal sounded a distressed alarm displaying a warning that was just barely visible to the visitor's eyes before the inferno of light.

"i think we should leave now." Showing not much concern the visitor grabbed one of the yellow monster's arms. Shuffling towards the door the blinded monster in tow the visitor perceived a faint humming of power. _interesting... there is still more energy building up._ Moving intuitively faster as this thought crossed him the visitor reached for the door controls. Hitting a button he cast a causally sideglance towards the yellow scaled monster as the door hissed open. Still holding her arm he wondered genuinely if the bright light from the souls could damage her eyes in the same way as normal light would. _well there would be a way to find out..._ Pondering about this interesting puzzle the visitor directed the yellow monster out of the room into the much darker corridor.

Crimson light exploded in the room behind the two monsters followed by the sound of popping glass. A hot wave of solid air washed over them before the door could close. Eyes adjusting just slowly after the overly bright room the visitor didn't see much of the poorly lit floor. Dusting of his blue sweater the visitor remarked in the pally voice of his,"well doc that lab might be trash but at least you can say it was an **enlightening** experience."

A familiar booming voice answered the visitor, "SANS STOP DREAMING! WE'VE TO KEEP MOVING OR WE WILL LOSE TORIEL AND THEN I CAN'T HELP A LADY IN NEED AND THEN UNDYENE WILL NOT BE IMPRESSED AND THEN SHE WON'T MAKE ME A ROYAL GUARD!"

Hearing his brother's rant Sans's body stiffened as his mind went into denial. _that's impossible_ _it can't be._ Adjusting to the poor light Sans's eyes were greeted by the metallic walls of a tunnel. He remembered this place. Papyrus had followed Toriel in her after he had jumped of the wooden bridge. Feeling now as well the cold water at his feet the denial curled itself into a small knot of shock. _no. no! this cannot be!_ Gaze flickering over the walls Sans noted the illuminated opening of an intersecting tunnel. Focusing onto it he got a last glimpse of Toriel's purple dress as she rounded a corner. Realizing the truth his hands trembled. _it can't be! i've seen it! the knight killed them for good! there is just no possibility how they should've managed to do another one not after so much time has passed since-_

Interrupting his brother Papyrus placed a bony hand on Sans forehead, "SANS? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" Dot-eyes looking into dot-eyes Sans saw genuine concern in his brother's face.

"yes yes" Calming himself Sans switched back to his usual pally behaviour. There was no time for panic now. "I've just to go check something." Reaching up Sans removed causally Papyrus hand from his skull.

"SANS-!" A large false grin hiding his true state of mind Sans ignored his brother's protest already picturing his destination beneath waterfalls eternal night. And then he was gone.


End file.
